All My Stars Aligned
by Yahboobeh
Summary: "So," she began, "Is it true? "Is what true?" "Does Neji Hyūga fall in love so easily?" How one training session changed their lives. [NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

_I sleep on my back 'cause it's good for the spine,  
__And coffin rehearsal.  
__I know a psychic who reads her own palm,  
__And her findings are personal.  
__She keeps her fists shut tight and she sleeps on her side,_

_Well maybe she knows something I don't know._

_\- Why?  
__ Fatalist Palmistry_

* * *

Neji furrowed his brows as a wave of mild irritation slid across his face. "What are you doing?" His tone was stern, but it still elicited a giggle from Tenten. One eye popped open and Neji found his teammate sitting on the grass across from him. The smile on her face seemed innocent enough, but Neji knew better.

She had interrupted his meditation session, again. He knew she was bored, and that trying to wait him out was better than more training with Lee and Guy, but her she got bored easily. She would try to find something to distract her, but it almost always ended in her trying to relieve her boredom by interrupting Neji. Today he had caught her trying to steal glances at his hand. It had seemed innocent enough, but he knew exactly what she was up to. Neji turned his hands over so that his palms lay against his knees. "You're no fun," she teased.

Neji ignored her comment and closed his eye again, hoping to slip back into his practice. As he began to empty his mind again a heavy sigh pulled him back to reality.

Neji knew she never intended to interrupt his sessions so much. He knew this because he usually found himself across from a guilty looking Tenten.

He opened his eyes now to that all familiar sight. She sat cross legged in front of him, her shoulders were hunched forward. She rested her chin in her hand, elbow pressing into her knee. She appeared to be gazing at the grass, but Neji could see that her focus was elsewhere. He suspected his practice wouldn't be going much further today.

"What?"

Tenten dropped her hand from her chin and looked up at Neji, eyes widening a little as her lower lip slid out in a gentle pout.

_Fuck._

It was cute. Unavoidably cute. And manipulative. Neji hated it when she pouted. Partially because Tenten was strong and independent. She was one of the toughest and most mature of the kunoichi in the Konoha 11, yet she still felt the need to fall into girlish stereotypes from time to time to get what she wanted. But Neji mostly hated it, because it worked on him and he didn't know why.

He had expected it to work on Guy or Lee, they were easy targets, but Neji prided himself on not letting his emotions control his decisions. He hated to admit that he could give into her pout just as easily as the two of them. Instead, he would try and string out his inevitable defeat by toying with Tenten and trying to annoy her instead.

And at this moment her soft, pink lip was issuing a challenge.

"Just let me see your hand for a second." There was a hint of a whine in her voice, but her body language betrayed her as she sat up eagerly.

"Why?" Neji knew why though. Tenten loved fortune telling. Many training sessions had ended with her and Lee sitting across from each other with either a deck of cards between them or his outstretched hand in hers. Lee loved it when she would pull out a deck of tarot cards and always wanted her to give him a reading. Tenten was good at it too. Neji would eavesdrop on their sessions, faking his meditative state. Neji was impressed by her detail and accuracy. She never claimed to know the future, nor would she make childish, stereotypical predictions about life, love or death.

Neji had never let her read his fortune, but it had never stopped her from trying. And right now she was trying.

"I just want to see…" she trailed off, trying to sound innocent.

Neji sighed. "There's nothing to see in my hand, Tenten." He always had tried to make her think that he didn't believe in fortunetelling, but the truth was that as a man who had spent most of his life believing that fate was inevitable, he did believe.

His apprehension laid in the simple fact that Neji didn't want to know what kind of information she could pull form the lines in his hand, and if he didn't want to know, he certainly didn't want her to know.

"Please, Neji?" Her pout grew ever so slightly.

"Do you really think that you can pout your way into a yes?"

Tenten's lip pulled back and a smile spread across her lips. "Yes."

_Damnit. _

Neji kept his act up and smirked. "Not today." If he could just hold off a little longer, he might have a chance of winning.

Tenten huffed in frustration. She let her chin fall into her hand again and let her focus drift.

"Fine." She sounded irritated. He might have actually won. He smiled inwardly and closed his eyes, hoping that he might be able to squeeze in another few minutes of meditation before she tried to get his attention again.

He was wrong.

As soon as his eyes closed he felt her hand on his. His breath hitched as he felt her swiftly and gently pull his hand into her lap and twist his wrist so that his palm faced her. His eyes flew open.

Neji clenched his fist and pulled back, half heartedly. "Tenten."

"Please, Neji? Just this once?" She looked up at him again, with that wicked pout. Another wave of irritation passed across Neji's face and they both knew that she had won.

"Fine." He admitted defeat with an irritated sigh and a smile lit across Tenten's face. He relaxed his fist as she pulled his hand back into her lap. Tenten uncoiled his fingers as she hunched over to study his hand.

"Your hand is cold, but I'm not surprised." She smiled.

"We're outside," Neji stated bluntly. "It's early fall and breezy."

"I bet they're always a bit cold," she stated, "It means that you are generous but reserved."

"I don't see how the temperature of my hands can tell you that."

"You're also very smart, but you worry too much." Neji raised an eyebrow. "I can tell that by the length of your hands," she added.

"I don't worry too-"

"Then why won't you ever let me see your hand? Afraid I might learn something you don't want me to know?" Tenten teased him, but she was right. Neji tried to brush it off.

"Whatever."

"Next, the lines." Neji frowned. "I'll start with the fate line." She traced the line up his palm with her nail. Neji tried not to react to the tickling sensation but she giggled when she felt his muscles twitch. "The line isn't too deep, so you're life is not controlled by fate nearly as much as you seem to think. But the line is broken up a bit, meaning that you're life is influenced by outside forces."

"Seems vague," Neji lied. In truth his mind had already wandered back to the Chunin exams where Naruto had done just that. His battle with Naurto had changed the course of his life and he did not experience the same anger and resentment as he once had. He no longer believed that fate controlled his life, but still accepted that there were outside forces he couldn't control. It was a balance.

"Next," she continued, "the life line… You have two!" She smiled.

"Two?"

"Yeah! It can mean a few things," she explained, "sometimes twins have two life lines, it could mean you're living a double life," she gave him a suspicious look, teasing him. "But, more likely, it means that you have someone watching over you, or you've found your soul mate." She looked up at him.

"Lee has two life lines, I'm pretty sure that the second one represents Guy-sensei."

"Huh."

"So, he can't be your soul mate," she teased.

Neji shot her a dirty look and Tenten laughed.

She looked back down at his hand, her expression returning serious again.

"But, there's also some circles in here, meaning that you may have had or will have some injuries, a couple bad ones." She looked up at him again, frowning a bit, "Like when you guys wen't after Sauske." He knew she still worried about that sometimes. Both himself and Lee had suffered some pretty serious injuries during the exams. Lee had taken a life risking surgery and Neji had nearly died trying to help bring Sauske back to the village.

Tenten had worried sick about her teammates, staying with them both as much as she could while they were in the hospital. He suspected she still hadn't quite recovered, even so many years later. She took extra care with them during missions, and even though she hadn't been able to control her chakra well enough to learn medical ninjutsu, she had learned a plethora of other first aid skills so that if something did happen, it was very likely she could keep them alive and stable until they found a medic. Luckily, for all of team Guy, aside from cleaning up some scrapes, her skills had gone mostly unused.

Neji was overthinking and missing pieces of her reading. When she wrapped up with the life line, he brought back his focus and decided to feign ignorance.

"So the life line won't tell me when I'm going to die?" Neji teased her. Tenten's brows furrowed.

"You know that I can't do that. No one can read death in their palm. Even if you could, I wouldn't want to anyway." She traced the middle line across his palm. "This is your head line. It's deep and straight, it means that you like structure and are a focused thinker." Tenten moved up to the next line. "And your heart line, this one is about lov-" Neji pulled his hand away. He didn't want to talk about love with her.

"Tenten, you haven't told me anything you didn't already know about me."

"Even so, it's all been accurate," Tenten argued. "Quit complaining, I'm almost done." She pulled his hand back and looked again at his heart line. Tenten giggled and Neji felt his face warm. He didn't know what she could possibly conclude about his love life through a line on his hand, but she seemed amused.

"What?" She looked him in the eyes, her features grinning with the opportunity to tease him. Neji felt anxiety swell in his chest.

"You fall in love easily," she teased. He looked away from her and pulled his hand from hers.

"It's just wrinkles, Tenten, you can't know that to be true."

"I'm not done!" She pulled his hand back. "And your heart line is straighter, meaning you're very practical in love, not that that's a surprise." He looked back and glared at her. She laughed. "So," she began, "Is it true?

"Is what true?"

"Does Neji Hyūga fall in love so easily?" Neji felt his stomach flutter. He instinctively folded his knees up to his chest to put some space between them, in what was quickly becoming a very intimate moment.

She let go of his hand and leaned against his knees, folding her arms over them. Neji could feel her heart flutter against his leg beneath her breast.

He was sure his heart would leap out of his chest. And he found it hard to focus on anything outside of the warmth of her breasts against his legs. They moved with her breath, the changing pressure making it hard for him to concentrate.

How had a normal training session with his teammate turn into this?

His hands clutched the grass, trying to ground himself. The bark of the tree was rough on his back, through his shirt and her breasts continued to radiate gentle warmth.

He felt himself being drawn to her, and her to him. Their faces inched closer, nervously, cautiously as the distance between them began to awkwardly disappear.

He closed his eyes and their lips met tenderly. It was soft, warm and innocent. It barely lasted a second before they parted, both breathing nervously. They kept their hands to themselves as they fell into another soft kiss.

This one was longer and deeper but not by much. When they parted again, Tenten spoke first. Her voice hitched and quivered as she asked him again, "Well, do you?"

* * *

**A/N:** First thing I've written in a few years. Not sure if its any good or not. Hope you guys like it. Generic "I don't own the characters, yada yada yada." :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I am with you, now I've got to explain_  
_Things, they have changed in such a permanent way_  
_Life seems unreal, can we go back to your place?_

_\- The Strokes  
Alone, Together_

* * *

Tenten panted. She gripped a kunai tightly and pressed her back into the tree she was hiding behind.

If you could call it hiding, seeing as Neji knew exactly where she was.

She had exhausted most of her weapons in their current training session and was focused on keeping her distance so that she wouldn't fall within range of his Gentle Fist.

She almost never won their spars, but that didn't matter to her, the fact that she could hold her own against him for so long made her proud. Years of training with Neji had taught her a lot about the Byakugan and she knew his strengths and weaknesses well.

But now she was out of ideas and she was getting bored with hiding, with training.

She was looking forward to when their spar would finally end. They would sit down together, eat lunch, and - Tenten's stomach fluttered - kiss.

She thought back to there first kiss. She still wasn't sure how long he'd had feelings for her. Had he fallen for her that easily, as she'd predicted, or had he been good at hiding it?

She didn't let the details worry her too much, though. He had made a place in her heart for a few years. Every now and then he would cause small palpitations to flutter through her. They seemed to happen more often now. She had always been able to hide it before, but now it was harder.

Her heart fluttered again and she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard him approach. She pushed herself away from the tree and tightened her grip on her kunai.

But she'd let herself get distracted, and as soon as she made to move she felt his fingers push into her legs, rapidly. And then all of the tenketsu points in her legs were closed.

She wobbled. Neji caught her before she fell, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. Her hands remained fisted against his chest, still holding the kunai.

She panted again, this time from excitement.

Their eyes met and he smiled at her. "I win."

"No!" She knew he did win, but wasn't ready to admit defeat so easily.

"You can't stand up!"

She responded by holding her kunai to his throat, giving just enough pressure to remind him that she could still win in her state.

Neji leaned in and kissed her. Tenten gasped. This wasn't part of their schedule. It was too early for kisses. Once the surprise had faded, she kissed him back. His tongue slid into her mouth and a small moan squeaked out of her throat. She felt her hand become lighter, as he plucked the kunai from her fingers. She wrapped her now free arms around his neck and they kissed for another minute before breaking. Neji pressed kisses up her jaw, making Tenten dizzy with excitement, when he reached her ear he paused. Instead of another sweet kiss he whispered to her instead. "Now I win."

The intimacy ended and she was back in the forrest, her legs weak beneath her. And it dawned on her that the kunai was gone. She remembered him taking it, but she hadn't really thought about it. She furrowed her brow as he pulled back to meet her gaze, a teasing smile on his lips.

"You cheated," she complained.

His smile left. "That's not possible, Tenten, there's no cheating in a battle."

"You can't just kiss your opponent into defeat!"

"I just did." He'd got her there. Tenten just pouted and looked down, her arms still around his neck. She played with a few strands of his hair, absentmindedly.

"No fair," she finally complained.

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

She looked up at him again, just in time to be met with another kiss.

Now that their spar was officially over she let herself react more to his kiss. Their tongues met again and her stomach fluttered and she felt a growing desire deep inside of her. She felt small bursts of his chakra in her legs, he was opening up the tenketsu points he had closed.

To her, it didn't make a difference, she wouldn't be able to stand either way.

Once he finished, he kept one arm around her waist and let the other roam over her.

She loved and hated this part. His fingers felt amazing and she was always surprised about how sensitive her body was to his touch, even with so many layers of clothing between them.

It was never quite enough for her though but she wasn't about to risk getting caught at the training grounds. Recovering from a kiss when someone was approaching was easy enough, recovering naked? Not so easy.

But the more they kissed the more she wanted from him. Every time his fingers brushed over her nipples she wondered how much better his hands would feel if clothing wasn't interfering.

As if reading her mind, his hand slipped under her shirt, leaving a warm path from her stomach up to her bra. She broke their kiss and panted heavily, looking down as his hand morphed the shape of her shirt over her breast. He ran his thumb over her erect nipple and she moaned softly.

They kissed again as he played with the sensitive piece of flesh, rolling it around in his fingers and pulling small moans out of her.

She clung to him tightly, not sure how much longer it would last, gasping again when she felt him pull her hips tighter against his, letting her feel his desire for her.

And just like that it was over.

His hand withdrew from her shirt and he broke their kiss.

She frowned. This had been the most adventurous they had gotten and now it was over.

"Lee and Guy are on their way."

He confirmed her suspicions. She also was amazed at how he could manage to focus on his surroundings enough to sense their chakra. She had carelessly ignored everything that wasn't Neji.

She untangled herself from him, a rush of cold sweeping in to cruelly remind her that she was no longer in his arms. She smoothed out her shirt as she tried to collect herself, suddenly hyperaware of the wetness between her legs.

She looked over to Neji, who had already composed himself and was waiting for her to walk back to the clearing.

She sighed, wishing her body would calm down. She wasn't prepared to face her other teammates, but she didn't have much of a choice now.

They reached their belongings and she plopped herself onto the grass and reached for Neji's backpack, where she knew a thermos of hot tea was waiting for her.

He sat down next to her as she began to dig into his bag. "Can I help you?" He teased.

"Nope, I found it!" She grinned as she pulled the thermos out of his bag. She looked in again and pulled out four mugs. Neji always brought enough tea for everyone to their training sessions. He took the thermos from her and opened the lid.

Tenten left two mugs on the ground, next to her, and held the other two out for Neji to pour the tea into.

The hot tea warmed her hands through the ceramic and she smiled, enjoying the heat.

She eagerly sipped the tea, hoping it would calm her down. She still hadn't been able to quell her desire and she knew that Lee's presence would only frustrate her.

Surely enough, she sighed as she saw Lee and their sensei appear in the tree line, bodies clad in green spandex, walking on their hands, balancing their lunches on top of their heads.

When they arrived, exploding with energy, the four sat together and ate lunch. Tenten let herself daydream while Lee talked excitedly about his morning training session with Guy, while Guy nodded proudly at his student.

Neji would add a comment every now and then but Tenten stayed mostly silent, her body hyperaware of Neji's next to her and her mind back in the woods.

Her heart sped up and she felt herself flush as her body began to react automatically to the memory.

She cursed silently. Lunch was going to be long.

**~o0o~**

By the time lunch was over, Tenten was frustrated and flustered. What was even more frustrating was knowing that she couldn't spend the afternoon with Neji today. He had an afternoon training session with Hinata.

So she reluctantly let him walk her home, knowing that he couldn't stay.

They reached her door and paused.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Neji started, "Hinata-sama would enjoy seeing you."

Tenten smiled, she liked Hinata.

"Tempting, but I'd like to take a shower first. I'll stop by after." She fished her key out of her pocket and sighed.

"Ok." He took her key from her and unlocked her apartment, letting her in. Neji stepped inside behind her and closed the door. He pulled her into a quick, deep kiss. They parted. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," she sighed. And with that he was gone, closing the door softly behind him.

Tenten sighed again, feeling that familiar feeling between her legs again and made her way into her room, peeling off her clothes. She reached her bed and looked at her nightstand, feeling her stomach flip.

She opened the top drawer and chewed her lip.

She retrieved a slim toy from the drawer and moved towards the bathroom. She was running short on time. If her "shower" took to long, Neji would ask questions.

And she certainly wasn't ready to come up with a lie as to why she was late, only to have him call her out. And she certainly wouldn't admit that she was late because she was masturbating.

Something told her, however, that after the events that morning, she wouldn't need long.

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to do a follow up. Haven't had too much time to write this week. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_I really want to do just what my body wants to_  
_I really want to do just what my body needs to_  
_I really want to show my girl that I want her _  
_I really want to show my girl that I need her_

_Need her_  
_I need her_

_\- Animal Collective  
Guys Eyes_

* * *

Tenten sat across from Hinata, sipping her tea. She had joined Hinata at a small restaurant for lunch. Of the konoichi her age, Tenten liked Hinata the most. Granted, she enjoyed the company of Ino and Sakura, she could often only handle them in small doses.

Ino was just a bit too much for Tenten, always eager and excited and ready to gossip or prod her about boys. Sakura was nice, but Tenten sometimes got hung up on the fact that Sakura was Tsunade's student. Tenten had always wanted to be like Tsunade and seeing someone else follow in her hero's path understandably hurt.

Granted she no longer aspired to be like the fifth, she still admired her and let Tsundade fuel her own passions and dreams. Still, it was hard not to be jealous.

Hinata was quiet, like Neji, and Tenten needed more people in her life that knew when to talk and when to listen.

But right now, neither of them were talking. It was a quiet lunch. Both of their minds were elsewhere, Tenten knew. Even still, it was nice to have the comfort of someone's presence without having to explain yourself. Hinata didn't ask why Tenten was distracted and she didn't ask Hinata, although she knew that Hinata was worried about Naruto's latest mission.

No details had been released about the mission, so it was safe to say it carried a high risk of danger. And in these days, missions like that usually involved Akatsuki or Sauske.

Tenten's mind was filled with conflict over worry. She was bursting at the seams. She wanted more than anything to confide in Hinata about Neji. She knew Hinata wouldn't tell anyone but she also knew that Neji would be upset if someone from the main branch knew about them.

They hadn't worked out all of the details of their relationship yet. Tenten had a hard time pulling information from Neji, but she suspected that the Hyūga's had plans for an arranged marriage. A clan that old and noble wouldn't let someone with Neji's skills and abilities reproduce with just anyone. But she also knew that whatever they had wasn't a fling. She knew he was keeping silent because he was trying to work out a solution to make the main branch accept Tenten as his girlfriend.

_I mean, it's not like we're about to get married. We're just dating._ Tenten thought. Hinata would accept her though, she knew that much. And Hinata would keep their relationship to herself until the time came to approach Hiashi and the elders, where she would back up Neji, at least in Tenten's imagination.

Her secret might be a bit easier to keep if their time alone didn't always end too soon. If she didn't get Neji in her apartment soon, she was going to go insane. Their heated make out sessions after training were starting to irritate her. It wasn't enough for her anymore, and she suspected he felt the same, but she wasn't sure how to move forward.

Did she invite him over for coffee? That seemed cliché and corny. She didn't want cliché, but she wanted more. She was at a bit of a stand still.

She let out a light sigh, but it was enough to grab Hinata's attention and suddenly both women remembered where they were.

"Is everything alright, Tenten?" Hinata began, "You seem distracted."

"Eh, it's nothing important," she began. She sucked at lying, so she tried to change the subject, "I'm just thinking about the past few missions we've all had to go on."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "You guys fought Kisame from Atkasuski, right?"

"Yeah," Tenten didn't much like talking about that mission. She had almost drowned. Even though they had all had their fare share of dangerous missions this was the first time she had been on a mission where she was sure she was going to die.

"What do you think they're up to?" Hinata continued, "Why do you think they want Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know. Hopefully we never will know."

Hinata nodded. "I hope he comes back safely…"

Tenten looked up at Hinata and smiled. "He will! He always does. He's something else, isn't he?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes, he is."

"I just wish he wasn't so boneheaded."

"Tenten!"

"Everyone else can see how you feel for him. I don't know why he can't." Hinata sighed and poked her index fingers together, a nervous habit she had. Tenten frowned, she forgot that she couldn't always be blunt around Hinata. "It's okay, Hinata, he'll see. He's an awesome guy and he's lucky to have you watching out for him."

She blushed harder.

"You should tell him how you feel."

"I-I-" she stammered, "What if h-he doesn't…"

"Then he's even more of a bonehead than I thought!" Tenten laughed, hoping to relax her friend.

Hinata giggled nervously.

"Love isn't always obvious. Sometimes its right in front of your face and you just don't see it. You have to help him see it."

"How?"

Tenten thought back to that day, sitting under the tree with Neji's hand in her lap, tracing the lines on his palm. She felt her cheeks warm.

"You either have to confess your love to him, or convince him to confess his love to you."

"I can't do that!" Hinata stammered.

"Why not?" The look of panic on Hinata's face confirmed to Tenten that it sounded terrifying to the girl. "It's supposed to scare you, Hinata. Love is scary."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"Uh," Tenten's advice might have been too good. "Well, you know Guy-sensei, always going on about youth and love. Sometimes what he says makes sense."

God, she was really fishing for an excuse.

"That makes sense," Hinata smiled, "Thanks Tenten."

"Y-you're welcome!" _She can't have bought that, could she?_

"But now you have to tell me," _Damnit. _ Tenten didn't like where this was going.

"Tell you what?"

"The truth."

"Wha-?" Tenten blushed.

"You're not a very good liar, Tenten. Besides, I think I already know, anyway."

Tenten chewed the inside of her lip, holding her drink in her hands tightly.

"What do you think you know?" She inquired.

"Something finally happened between you and Neji-niisan." Tenten felt her face warm and a wave of adrenaline shot through her chest.

"What do you mean?!"

"You both seem distracted lately, and he seems happier."

Now it was Tenten's turn to be a nervous wreck.

"I guess there's no point in denying it to you…"

"I won't say anything. I know that the elders wouldn't be thrilled."

Tenten frowned, her suspicions confirmed.

"But only because they'd underestimate you. They are so hung up on Neji-niisan's abilities that they forget he's a person, like you and me. He should be able to do what he wants. They want him to marry my sister…" Hinata trailed off. Tenten knew it had to hurt Hinata to be passed up as Heir, which seemed more likely to happen every day. "But Neji-niisan doesn't usually listen to the elders on matters like that."

"I know."

"Don't worry, Tenten, I'll back you guys up no matter what you decide to do."

"Thanks Hinata."

**~o0o~**

Tenten sat cross-legged on the couch, TV softly humming in front of her. She had been polishing her weapons, but was feeling distracted again.

She was chilly in her tank top and shorts and was waiting on the kettle to whistle. Meanwhile, she had wrapped a blanket around her and abandoned her weapons on the coffee table.

She was staring blankly at the tv, looking past the screen while running her fingers absentmindedly through her loose hair. It hung in loose curls and kinked sharply around the crown of her head from being tied up all day. As much as she loved wearing her hair up, she loved taking it down in the evening even more. The tension in her head melted away with her buns whenever she pulled out the hair elastics. She moved her fingers in small circles over her scalp enjoying the massage.

When she sensed his chakra she panicked. Her hands stilled and her eyes snapped to the door. She hadn't been expecting him to come over and she wasn't sure what to do. She stood up, as nervousness swam through her and the door unlocked.

All of Team Guy had exchanged keys early on, for emergencies, but they had never really needed them before. Now Neji was letting himself in.

She was excited at the idea that he felt comfortable enough to waltz into her apartment like it was his own, but she also kept it in the back of her mind to tease him about letting himself in. But that could wait.

The door opened and the kettle whistled.

Neji stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Tenten stood awkwardly in the living room, clutching the blanket around her still. He smiled at her.

"I think your tea is ready."

"R-right!" She stumbled into the kitchen, the blanket falling off her shoulders and pooling on the floor. She pulled the tea kettle off the stove and called out to him, "Do you want some tea?"

"No." Her stomach churned. He rarely said no to tea. She decided she didn't need to waste time with any tea either. She turned off the burner and replaced the tea kettle on the stove. She didn't know how long she had.

He met her at the threshold to the kitchen and pulled her into a needy kiss.

Tenten responded, immediately, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. Instead of one long kiss, they exchanged several hurried kisses. His lips were warm and soft against hers. He pulled her lower lip between his and gently nipped at it and she felt her knees melt under her.

She felt them move and then the cool wall press against her back. She felt his hands on her thighs and he lifted her legs up. She hugged them tightly around his waist, a gentle ache beginning to gnaw at her core. Their kisses slowed down. They were less hurried and more loving. Eventually they stopped and Neji pressed his forehead against hers. Slow, lust filled pants slid from her lungs but Neji looked completely in control, as usual.

"How was your afternoon?"

Tenten smiled, her breathing evening out.

"You come in unannounced like you own the place and that's all you have to say?"

"I missed you." He pressed another kiss to her lips and she let out a content sigh.

"My afternoon was good, how was yours?"

"Better, now." Tenten giggled nervously.

"You know you don't have to sweet talk me." _I'll do whatever you want._ She added, silently.

"I didn't think I was." He kissed her again. "Did you enjoy lunch with Hinata-sama?"

"Yes."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Naruto." _Does he know something, or is he actually curious? _

"Hn. There's a surprise." Tenten giggled.

"She's worried about him." Tenten paused. "But let's talk about something else."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

_Because I don't want to talk._

"Because I don't believe that you came here and pinned me to the wall just to ask me about lunch with your cousin."

He lifted her away from the wall and she gasped. "You're right." She held onto him tightly as he led them to the couch.

She unwound her legs from his waist as he sat down. Now she was straddling his lap.

Tenten slid her fingers through Neji's hair until she found his forehead protector and she untied it. She pulled it off and discarded it on the cushion next to them.

He watched her carefully as she looked at his curse mark. She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Then she kissed his lips again. They continued their slow, gentle kiss for another minute. Eventually their kisses became deeper, more urgent. The lust quickly returned, surging heat through her body and settling between her legs. The ache returned. Tonight Tenten would make sure she was not left wanting.

She felt desire sink deeper into her navel as she ran her fingers over his chest, wondering if she dared remove his shirt. Before she could commit, she felt his hands on her shoulders.

He hooked his fingers around the straps of her tank top and pulled them down her arms. She pulled away from him, blushing and shocked. Her shirt was now around her waist, her breasts exposed.

She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and halfheartedly covered herself, not wanting to ruin the moment, but too shy to bare her breasts to him.

Neji responded to her nervousness by pulling her in close, so that he couldn't see. They kissed again and she felt his hands on her back. It felt amazing. His hands roamed her back and sides for a few minutes while she got comfortable with her shirt off. Eventually Tenten leaned back and Neji's hands immediately moved to her breasts.

She gasped as his fingers plucked and rolled her nipples, gently playing with them.

She watched him play with her, amazed that she wasn't dreaming.

Her hands moved to the button on his shirt. They stumbled nervously around the button as she unfastened it and pushed his shirt open.

She ran her fingers over the soft skin of his chest and he let go of her breasts, just long enough to take his shirt off.

They kissed again and Neji's hands found her hips and pulled her into him. A moan rattled in Tenten's throat as she felt his erection against her.

He groaned back, in response to her, and moved his lips to her neck.

He waisted no time trailing kisses down her neck and chest until he took one of her breasts into is mouth, sucking gently on her nipple as he ran his tongue over her, pulling a moan from her.

He moved onto her other breast and she felt the cold air against her nipple. While he kissed her she ran her fingers up and down his chest, causing him to groan softly.

She smiled wickedly when she ran her fingers along the inside of the waistband of his pants and he gasped. She decided that teasing Neji was fun.

She pulled back, making him abandon her breasts and met him in another kiss.

She began to tease him slowly with heavy kisses and roaming hands. She pressed her hips down against his again. His grip on her hips tightened as he held her down, pushing his erection into her. Breaking their kiss, she leaned forward and moaned softly into his ear. Neji moaned back eagerly in response. She pulled him into another deep, lusty kiss and she rocked her hips against him. They both moaned through the kiss and she broke away, panting.

She pressed her lips against his neck and trailed her hands lower, hitching a finger in his waistband. She again traced the skin with her finger and smiled when he gasped each time her flingers slid over his stomach. She let go and brought her hands back up to cradle his face while they kissed. She grinned through their kiss and went to work running her hands up and down his torso as they traded kisses. Each time she came closer, until she ran her fingers over the tented cloth of his pants.

She went to pull her hand away, but Neji grabbed her wrist and kept it in place. She fell into another kiss, giving in. She began to tease him less, rubbing her hand over his length.

She finally let her hand slide into his pants and he gasped again as she wrapped her fingers around him. She began to stroke him, experimenting. The faster the pace the more moans she could pull from him. When she slowed down his moans grew longer and he panted between them, silently begging her to move faster again.

Almost immediately Neji's hands began working their way into Tenten's shorts. It was her turn to gasp as a shiver ran down her spine when he slide his hand down into her panties.

She felt his cool fingers slide through her curls and tease her lips. It felt amazing. Eventually he pressed his fingers in between her lips. She moaned once they found their target. He began to rub her clit. She felt her hand on him slow until she eventually paused as she relished in her newly found pleasure. Her head tilted back as she let out a moan. Her thoughts clouded as the only thing she could feel was his fingers slick against her with her own wetness. She tried to focus on pleasuring him, but found it hard to keep pumping her hand when his fingers were causing so much pleasure.

Every stroke felt better than the last and Tenten found herself rocking her hips against his hand, building up her pleasure. "Neji!" she gasped. He looked up at her, greeting her panicked lust with hungry eyes. Her head rolled back again as she moaned. She had abandoned his penis for the moment as she panted harder. "Please," she begged.

"Please what?" He growled. She moaned again.

"Please!" She was beyond words. She could only moan and beg as her hips rocked against his fingers.

"Tell me," he ordered, lustily.

She moaned again. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Please Neji." He moaned and kept his pace against her as she continued her four word loop.

Tenten was sure she was losing her mind as the pleasure became more intense. She absolutely lost control when Neji whispered the most amazing sentence she had ever heard into her ear. "Cum for me," he whispered. She cried out at his words. She felt like she was at her breaking point. He whispered those three words again. "Cum for me."

And she did. Her legs tightened and her body jerked as a long, heated moan escaped her. She grabbed his wrist, and his fingers fell still, adding gentle pressure, extending her orgasm.

And as quickly as it had come, it had gone. She panted and rested her head on his shoulder. Warmth ran up her body as she tingled in pleasure. She felt like she could melt into him. She let out one last sigh before his fingers moved again. He quickly brought another orgasm out of her.

Once she had recovered she pulled away from him and sat down on the floor. She looked up at him in time to see his breath hitch. She grinned, wickedly.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member. She stroked him gently and he moaned.

Shyly, she moved her lips closer to him. She watched his penis jerk in anticipation as she breathed over it. She looked up at him, watching her with glazed eyes, hoping she would follow through. She pressed her lips against him and his reaction was instant. He sucked in air sharply and threaded his fingers through her hair. Tenten parted her lips and pressed her tongue against him and watched as he threw his head back and moaned.

Feeling confident, she took the tip into her mouth and began to run her tongue over the surface. She took more of him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. "Fuck." She heard him curse and moan again. Neji didn't swear easily and she loved being able to pull one from his lips. She moaned with him in her mouth and he moaned again. She began to suck on him faster and he moaned more urgently. She felt his hips jerk under her, as he greeted her with gentle thrusts. She wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he had given her, so she picked up her pace, bobbing up and down quickly, her tongue dancing across his head. "Tenten…" he gasped and she kept her pace, even though her jaw began to stiffen. He gave one last long moan and she felt him spill into her mouth. She held him between her lips until he stopped pulsing. She released him and swallowed. She pulled away and looked up at her lover. His head rested back against the couch, and his eyes were closed as he panted softly.

She rested her chin on his knee. With his eyes still closed, he buttoned his pants and finally looked down at her, watching as she pulled her shirt back on. She smiled and he smiled back. He pulled her up onto the couch and she curled up in his lap. They shared a soft kiss and she rested her head in the crook of his neck as she allowed her arousal to wind down. She knew she could stay like this forever, but that he would soon want to get up. Neji wasn't one for laying around. She cherished every second in his arms.

He idly ran his fingers up and down her arm. Tenten loved the feeling. Her eyes felt heavy as his breathing evened out and his steady heartbeat soothed her. Eventually his hand stilled and his breathing slowed.

Tenten smiled, wondering if he would actually fall asleep. It was very unlike him. Tenten decided she would let him doze and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes she felt him inhale sharply and straighten up. His fingers traced up her arm again and she smiled.

"Tenten," his voice was thick with sleep. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What's up?"

"Can I take you up on that offer for a cup of tea now?"

She giggled.

"Of course!" She sat up and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen while Neji pulled his shirt on. She put the tea kettle back on the burner and turned on the stove and began searching through her stash to find something with a little extra caffeine to help him wake up.

A few minutes later she emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea. Joy swept through her when she saw him before her on the couch. He was polishing on of her kunai for her.

She didn't think it was possible for her to be any happier than she was right at this second.

* * *

**A/N: **Long and lemon? Haha. I guess. Hope it wasn't terrible... Thanks for reading. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

_It honestly was beautifully bold  
Like trying to save an ice cube from the cold  
But even if we had been sure enough it's  
true we really didn't know  
Even if we knew which way to head but  
still we probably wouldn't go_

_Fire It Up  
Modest Mouse_

* * *

Tenten shivered as the frigid wind sliced through the air. She was cold and tired, which was making her irritable... which was making dealing with her teammates difficult.

Lee and Guy were chatting excitedly about their mission, Lee recounting the events and seeking the approval of their sensei.

Guy, of course, was showering Lee in praise.

Tenten was trying to ignore them while she imagined being somewhere warmer.

Neji seemed to be being... well, Neji. He didn't look like the cold or the guys were bothering him. That annoyed Tenten too. Everything seemed to come easy to him.

"Tenten!" She looked up to see Lee, who had spun around to greet her and was walking backwards. "How did you enjoy our mission?!"

Tenten gritted her teeth, she was too cold and miserable to entertain Lee at the moment.

"It was fine," she responded quickly.

"What was your favorite part?"

"I don't know, Lee."

"Surely there must be something!"

"Lee," Neji's warning was stern. Unlike their optimistic teammate, Neji had picked up on Tenten's demeanor.

Lee disregarded the warning and pressed on. "We are at the peak of our youth! Surely you enjoyed your encounter with the enemy! Your skills continue to blossom every day!"

"Thanks Lee." Her voice was tired, but she took the complement genuinely. All the same, she knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet. Lee had enough energy for the two of them, and it sometimes felt that he gained that extra energy by zapping her's.

"What shall we do now?!"

Tenten shrugged, hugging her arms to her as another breeze rushed past. Neji stayed silent.

"There must be something we can do to make our trip back to Konoha memorable! Neji?" Nothing. "Tenten?"

"Ask me after I've had a hot bath," she grumbled.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee spun around again to face his mentor. "Since we are finished with our mission may we find somewhere for Tenten to relax for the night?"

Tenten and Neji both raised a skeptical eyebrow as they met each other's surprised gaze. Was Lee really requesting to rest?

"A brilliant idea, Lee!" Tenten was again surprised. "Rest is very important," Guy added, "with proper rest we can continue training to become even stronger!"

"Yes!"

"I know of a small inn not to far from here," Guy mused, "I believe they even have a bath house."

Tenten lit up. "Really?!"

"I think we've just about earned it!"

"Just about?" Neji finally chimed in, having read between the lines.

"Very observant, Neji! The inn is just a few miles away. I propose a youthful race!"

Lee's eyes lit up at the proposed challenge. "Guy-sensei! What a wonderful idea!"

Tenten's excitement left her. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Stated Guy.

"You can't be serious!" Tenten was tired and cold, she was ready to argue this.

"But I am!" Guy smiled at her, flashing a thumbs-up. "We will get there much sooner and the race will not only warm us up, but provide good training. I bet we could get there in 20 minutes!"

"15 minutes!" Interjected Lee, raising his hand excitedly.

"We're not racing!"

"Oh, but we are!" Stated Guy.

"Yes!" Shouted Lee, "Neji!" He spun around and pointed at the Hyūga with fierce determination burning in his eyes. "I will beat you there and if I cannot win I will do 1,000 laps around the inn!"

"Suit yourself."

"Neji!" Tenten reeled. How could he encourage their behavior?

"Leave it, Tenten." She fumed.

Granted, she knew that he wouldn't be able to persuade them anymore than she could, his tendency to avoid their squabbles drove her nuts.

"They're right," he added, trying to soften the harshness of his words, "it'll help you warm up and we'll be there sooner. Besides, there's no convincing them otherwise."

"It's settled then!" Said Guy and the two green-glad ninja took off, leaving Neji and Tenten trailing behind.

**~o0o~**

Her chest heaved as she approached the inn. Lee and Guy had just arrived. Neji had stayed behind with her, not engaging Lee in the challenge.

She hated that she had to begrudgingly admit to herself that their sensei had been right.

Quickly she pushed her way through the door, seeking warmth, causing the others to follow her lead.

Guy booked them a room. Tenten could not wait to strip off her dirty clothes and sink into a hot bath. So, naturally, when they entered the room, the first thing she did was drop her bag and dig a couple of plush towels out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go take that bath now," she announced.

"Wonderful," said Guy, "we will meet you there shortly."

"I'll come now."

Tenten giggled, she knew that Neji couldn't stand to be left alone with them. She passed him a towel and he opened the door, letting her step out of the room.

He followed her and closed the door with a soft click. They fell in step next to each other and fell into silence.

She hooked her index finger around his and smiled. He let her hold his finger, a faint smile on his lips as well.

"So," she started, "the inn was built by a natural hot spring."

"Sounds nice."

"Mmm." And, she added, "because of that, it's mixed." He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, as if questioning the motive behind her words. She poked him with her free hand and giggled. "I meant, Mr. One-Track-Mind, that you wouldn't have to be stuck with just the company of Lee and Guy-sensei."

"Lucky me." She smiled at his sarcastic tone and they continued their walk in silence.

Even though the hot spring was mixed, the changing rooms were not, and they soon parted ways.

Tenten shed her clothes, released her buns, and headed to the washing station. She scrubbed her skin until it was pink, relishing in the scent of the soaps that had been provided. It felt amazing to scrub off the dried dirt and sweat.

She washed her hair, rinsing it under the faucet, and tied her towel tight around her. She wrung her hair out with her hands and combed her fingers through the wet strands, trying to make it look somewhat presentable.

Neji had beat her there. She spied him in the corner, leaning back against a rock. He had clipped his hair up and she giggled at the absurdity of that as she slipped into the hot water next to him.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze as she sunk down on the seat.

"Nice hair," she teased. Neji's eyes narrowed. She responded by flicking water in his face.

He easily caught her wrist and leaned in close, his other hand finding the back of her neck. She breathed nervously, feeling shy in her towel for the first time. The bath was making her lightheaded… Or was it Neji? Or, perhaps, both.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. She resisted melting into it, knowing that giving in would cause her to lose track of everything, meaning someone else might catch them. She clung tightly to the fading reality around her.

When his tongue slid across her lips, seeking entrance, she pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was thick with her teasing nature, as she tried to quell her hormones.

"What do you think?" He stated, bluntly.

"I don't think you deserve to kiss me after this afternoon," she continued, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is that so?" He challenged.

"Yes." She crossed her arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't even try to stop them." Tenten pouted, thinking back to Guy's race suggestion.

"You know I don't like to get involved."

"You should have still stuck up for me!"

He frowned. "There's no talking the two of them out of anything."

"You're so stubborn!"

"You like it."

She huffed. He smirked. The argument was over and she had lost.

"Doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk," she mumbled.

Neji's fingers found her chin and he stared at her for a good minute before speaking again.

"I'm sorry." Her heart fluttered and he kissed her softly, as a grin spread across her face.

"Thanks Neji," she whispered against his lips. He pulled away and intertwined his fingers with hers under the water. A few minutes later Lee and Guy splashed loudly into the spring and Tenten allowed herself to laugh and joke around with them, finally relaxed.

**~o0o~**

Tenten stood in the middle of the room, cloaked in darkness. The cool air clung to her skin and she missed the warmth of her blanket.

Around her, her teammates all slumbered peacefully, but she was restless. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she scanned the room.

It was a small room with two sets of bunk beds. Guy was to her left with Lee above him and Neji to her right, with her empty bed above him. Her chest fluttered when she glanced at him.

It was his fault she couldn't sleep.

It was getting difficult to continue sleeping near him without being able to be next to him. She had put up with it for the past few weeks, but tonight she was at her breaking point. Perhaps it was their exchange in the bath earlier. Perhaps she was tired of hiding. Either way, her need had found her standing in the middle of the room, frozen, unsure of how to proceed next.

She thought for another minute, chewing on her lower lip, before deciding.

Silently she walked over to the bed. The mattress gave gently, as her knee sunk in.

She swung her other leg over her lover and curled over him, her loose hair hiding their faces.

His eyes snapped open.

A silent conversation passed between them before she sat back on his lap and pressed her lips to his jaw. She heard him inhale sharply as she traced wet kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin lightly.

He opened his mouth to offer a protest, but she silenced it with her lips on his, cupping his face gently. When she deepened the kiss, he inhaled sharply and pulled her closer, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

He rolled them onto their sides and pulled the blankets over her, in a poor attempt to hide her from their roommates.

They continued to kiss silently. Neji propped himself up on his elbow and hovered over her, hoping to conceal her more, before planting additional kisses on her.

He used his free hand to caress her stomach lightly, before crawling up her shirt and gently running his thumb over her nipple.

She gasped lightly and he quickly hushed her.

Tenten arched her back, pressing her breast further into his hand. She knew that new relationships were often filled with horrible lust-filled mistakes, but she was also surprised that Neji was giving into his desires so quickly.

Eventually they let their hands roam further and he smirked as she squirmed under him, trying hard to keep silent.

Granted, he was having just as much trouble keeping quiet as her.

He pushed her shirt up, exposing her breasts and began tasting them as his hand slid back down between her legs.

The sensations always overwhelmed her. Every time he touched her, sparks seemed to shoot out of his finger tips, leaving a tingling trail wherever they went.

It wasn't long before Tenten forgot where she was and let a small moan squeak out. It barely lasted a second and was just louder than a whisper but it brought them back into the bed room, lips parted, hands stilled, praying that the others hadn't heard them.

Their panicked eyes met, breathing ragged and lips chapped, both clinging to each other as they heard their sensei groan and roll over, a low snore escaping him.

She knew that they had pushed their luck too far and that they should stop while they were ahead. But her hand was on him and she was close to her release.

Timidly, she began to resume their activities, sliding her hand over him again. He grunted silently and closed his eyes. She felt his fingers move against her again and she squirmed.

It wasn't long before he had her withering beneath him in the bed, her legs kicking softly under the sheets. Her back arched up and her mouth hung open, moaning silently.

When she had relaxed again, she brought him to his climax. He shuttered over her as he spilled onto her stomach.

The lights flickered on and they panicked.

He ripped her shirt back down over her breasts and she winced, feeling the shirt dampen with the mess he had left on her. She was thankful for the blanket that covered their waists and quickly helped him pull up his pants. Tenten was grateful that Neji had left her pants on, just sliding his hand down the waistband, so she didn't have much to recover from.

Within seconds Lee was standing over them, looking quizzical.

Her face burned. She noted that Neji had not yet looked back at their teammate yet, he kept his eyes focused on the wall behind her.

"Lee," she finally brought herself to say his name, "What are you doing up?"

"I got up to use the bathroom and I thought I heard something. I noticed you weren't in your bed and I became worried! Why are you in Neji's bed?" Neji closed his eyes, as if physically pained by the question, and she wondered if it was possible for her face to be any redder than it was now.

It was then that she realized that Neji was still perched over her, his hand slung lazily over her waist. Beneath the sheets, her legs were twisted with his, and she clung lightly to his shirt.

Why did Lee have to point out the obvious?

"Well," she shivered at the voice of her sensei pierced her ears. "It would seem that Neji has captured the heart of our youthful flower!"

"Really, Guy-sensei?" He turned his attention back to them. "Neji, is it true that you have captured our Tenten's heart?!" He stayed silent, jaw set tightly. Tenten hid her face in his shirt, mortified.

After another agonizing moment of silence, Neji finally spoke, not taking his eyes off the wall before him.

"I suppose I have."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. Busy life is busy. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_When can you come over, and then when you gotta leave?  
'Cause it won't take me forever to be hiding up your sleeve.  
Please oh can't you please just stay on over for the night?  
And please oh won't you please just plug my ears and hold me tight?  
When I scream it's like I'm in the middle of the fight.  
Bring me daylight._

_-Lions_  
_tUnE-yArDs_

* * *

Winter was lazy.

Neji and Tenten weren't lazy by nature, but as their lust swelled, they found it harder to do much outside of each other's arms.

More mornings than he cared to admit, Neji would find himself happily laying in Tenten's bed, weaving idil chitchat with pleasure.

He didn't always stay the night, as that would require an explanation to his uncle. Instead, he would lie about the length of his missions by a day or two in order to spend the night in the privacy of her apartment.

As far as family was concerned, Neji's daily routine had not changed. He would rise early and head out for "training" - training, of course, being sliding back into bed and relishing in the sleepy warmth that radiated off of his lover's body.

He had never known her to be grumpy in the morning - after all of their years doing missions together she had always seemed full of energy. But he supposed the risk of their missions kept her focused, for when he woke her in her bed she would grumble and complain and push him away from her until he would find a sweet spot to kiss and her irritation would dissolve into sighs and moans until she would eventually beg him to take her, and he would.

This morning, in particular, had been exactly the same.

As he lay next to her, catching his breath, he thought back to the first time they'd had sex.

It had been awkward, yet perfect in it's own way.

They had tried a few times before, but nerves had gotten the better of them and Tenten was convinced that he would never fit inside of her (he had tried, and her nerves had caused her to clench her muscles too much to allow him in).

After a few separate attempts he was finally able to relax her enough to move forward. As he pressed into her, the pleasure had been instant, but she had yelped in pain and he left her instantly, lust turned to concern.

Hovering over her, he stroked her face and asked if she was okay, noticing tears gather in the corners of her eyes. After taking in a shaky breath she admitted that she thought she was alright and wanted to continue.

A few kisses and her hand on him convinced him as she brought back his arousal and he pushed back into her, more gently this time. She winced slightly, at first, but as he slid in and out of her, the pained look melted away as she let her eyes roll back and a moan escape her.

He had hoped to coax a climax out of her, but the situation was already too much for him. Her tightness, her wetness, the way she hugged him with her legs, the moans, the kisses, the tangle of their bodies as they clumsily learned to move together; it all brought him to the edge faster than he'd expected and he withdrew from her at his climax.

Instead of cuddling after, he'd dressed partially and stripped the sheets from her bed, finding a small blood stain, reminding him of their surrendered innocence.

While he wet the sheets under the sink and tried to lift the stain, she laid down fresh sheets and flopped back into bed.

Resisting the urge to return to her, he'd poked her and asked for breakfast instead. He didn't want her to let him become lazy and lay in bed all day. That wasn't something he'd been interested in.

Yet as time brought him to his present situation, Neji had found that it had been just what she'd done. It was 10:30 and here he was, in her bed, admiring the way she fit so snugly in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest and she was drawing lazy circles on his chest and stomach.

Both naked, he knew it wouldn't be long before she'd trail her fingers lower and look up at him with that cheeky grin of hers before grasping onto him and pulling him into her again.

**~o0o~**

When spring arrived she told him she loved him. She hadn't planned it. She had blurted out the words rather ungracefully during a mission.

Lee and Guy had gone to sleep and she was supposed to be asleep while Neji took the watch. Instead she'd conversed with him while watching the flames of their small campfire lick and crack at the wood.

She couldn't remember what they had been talking about, just that the words had fallen out of her lips and before she could scoop them back up he had turned to her with his knowing smirk, making her cheeks tingle with embarrassment.

She held her breath, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut and gone to sleep. And then she heard it. It was hardly more than a whisper.

"I love you too."

There it was.

Though his voice was light and quiet, it rang in her ears, making her lightheaded.

A grin formed on her lips.

He loved her.

**~o0o~**

And while spring was easy on their relationship, it was harsh in every other way possible. Tenten reflected on the chaos that Akatsuski had begun to bring to Konoha.

She smoothed her black dress over her stomach as she studied her reflection in the mirror. The dress clung to her body in a pleasing way, hugging her curves nicely. It was tight against her and exposed her collar bones with it's square neckline. Her sleeves came halfway down her forearms and she loved the way it fit her.

It was the only thing she liked about it.

She only wore this dress to funerals.

Sighing, she deserted the mirror and headed to the front door. She sat down on the floor and strapped on her sandals before leaving.

Tenten took her time walking to the Hyūga compound, wondering how it was possible for it to be such a lovely day. Children laughed and ran through the streets while the shouts of commerce filled her ears.

She spied a few other shinobi, easily identifying them by their black funeral garb.

Although she hadn't known Asuma well, she still felt an ache in her chest when she thought about his death.

She mourned for her friends who had lost their sensei and for Kurenai, who had lost her lover. She also allowed the depression of coming to terms with the morality of her and everyone she knew sink in deep.

Something told her that Asuma wouldn't be the only casualty of Akatsuski's plans and she mourned that inevitability.

Before she knew it, her thoughts had brought her to the compound gates. She let herself in, the Hyūgas being familiar with her through both Neji and Hinata.

She found Hinata sitting outside, dressed in black, and nursing a cup of tea. Tenten could see the worry that lined her face. She knew that Hinata was upset and worried about her sensei's loss. She moved across the compound and sat down next to her friend.

"Hi Hinata," Tenten smiled weakly at the girl. Hinata flashed a small smile back.

"Hi Tenten. Would you like some tea?"

Tenten nodded and watched Hinata pour her a mug.

"Is anyone else meeting us here?" She blew the steam off of her tea while she waited for Hintata's answer.

"Yes, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Lee-kun are supposed to meet us here."

"And Kurenai?" Tenten whispered the question, careful not to upset anyone.

"Shinkamaru-kun is with her." Tenten nodded and sipped at her tea. The flavors soothed her and she searched for words to move past the touchy subject.

"And Neji, is he still getting ready?"

"Yes, he said he'd be out shortly."

"Ah." Tenten sipped on her tea for another minute before swallowing the rest. She set the cup down on the tray next to her and slipped off her shoes. "I'm gonna go nag Neji to hurry up."

Hinata smiled at her. "Ok." She paused, before adding, "Just-uh-" she blushed.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I won't!" Tenten cut her off, both girls blushing at Hinata trying to warn her about getting caught doing anything - not that she'd imagine doing anything with Neji at the compound. It was risky and she had learned a good lesson about being risky when Lee and Guy had discovered them at the inn.

She padded her way down the hall until she reached his door and slid into his room. He was sitting at the end of his bed, dressed in black, meditating.

He came out of his practice when she entered the room and met her gaze.

They were all trying to cope with death in their own way.

She smiled at him, hoping to cheer at least one person up today.

"You take longer to get ready than me," she teased.

"I've been ready," he responded with an air of nonchalance. "I've just been waiting for everyone else to arrive." She closed the distance between them.

"How can you tell who's here if you hold yourself up in your room?"

"I figured someone would come get me. I was right, wasn't I?" He smirked at her.

"Technically, I suppose you were. But, no one else is here yet."

"So you're not here to come get me?"

"No, I am," she contemplated, "Hinata just seemed like she needed a minute alone."

"Are you sure you didn't need a minute alone with me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed. He had his answer and grinned.

The next thing she knew he was towering over her and then he was kissing her. His hands were at her hips, pulling up the skirt of her dress. And then her back fell into his bed. Her skirt was pushed up over her hips and Neji was tugging at her panties before she stopped him.

"Neji!" she gasped his name before meeting his gaze. "It doesn't seem appropriate!" Her voice was hushed and betrayed her as it hung heavy with lust.

He just shrugged at her.

"People deal with grief in different ways." And then he stripped her of her panties and pressed his face between her legs. She jerked as his tongue flicked across every inch of her.

She suppressed a moan as best she could and her hands fisted against the sheets as he continued to kiss her and roll his tongue over her clit.

She felt him push his fingers into her and panted heavily. Suddenly she forgot about everything. She forgot that she was supposed to be mourning, that a comrade had fallen in battle, that her friends may have already arrived, and the consequences of getting caught. She just knew she wanted him inside of her.

She came silently, her body jerking as her back arched. Neji abruptly pulled away, grinning as she panted with desire.

He bent over and scooped her panties off the floor.

"What are you doing?" She sat up on her elbows, catching her breath. She froze when she watched him tuck the undergarment into his pocket. "Give those back!"

"Later." She felt the color drain from her face.

"This is not the time for games like that!" He just smirked at her and turned to leave the room.

"You'd better hurry, we'll be late." And then he left her alone in his room, dress bunched up at her waist, exposing her sex. She was now left with nothing. She cursed and stood up, pulling her dress back down over her hips.

She smoothed her buns and marched out of the room, knees shaking.

She decided she was going to kill him.

When she reached the grounds she found that everyone else had arrived. Neji gave her a knowing look and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Find the bathroom okay, I hope?" Asked Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Neji-niisan said you stopped to use the bathroom. I trust you found it alright?"

"Right! Yes! Thank's Hinata."

"Shall we?" Neji stated. Everyone nodded in silence, as Tenten remembered why they had all gathered.

Silently they all donned their shoes and left for the funeral.

She felt a rush slide through her body when Neji casually stuck his hand in his pocket.

**~o0o~**

He made her wait all afternoon. She squirmed uncomfortably every time she remembered her predicament. She wished that her skirt had been a bit longer.

She sat down on her knees at the barbecue restaurant after the funeral. Everyone was to pitch in to buy Team 10 lunch.

Tenten knew that lunch at Choji's favorite restaurant couldn't fix all the pain the three of them were going through, but she also hoped that the gesture meant something to them.

They ate in contemplative silence. Tenten frowned, even Naruto was silent.

Eventually they finished eating and as Tenten set down her chopsticks the crisp smell of tobacco filled her senses. She looked over to Shikamaru who had lit a cigarette.

He took a heavy drag and exhaled without a cough. She figured this must not be his first one.

When the scent reached everyone else, Ino started to cry silently.

Choji and Hinata, who sat on either side of her, began to rub her back, trying to soothe her.

Tenten looked down at her plate, feeling grief over their loss as well as embarrassed that she had let her hormones get in the way on such a sad day.

Then she heard Ino laugh. It was light at first, but it soon filled the room. Choji had tried to cheer her up with a funny memory. It had worked.

Slowly the silence became replaced with chatter and giggles as everyone began to recount stories about Asuma, missions, and other light memories.

She felt her guilt ebb when she laughed at a story involving Asuma and Guy.

Perhaps what she and Neji had done before the funeral hadn't been so bad. They had just been trying to forget their misery, just like everyone else.

She hoped that everyone would stay this happy. She looked under the table where Neji sat cross legged next to her. Her panties were poking out of his pocket.

She silently struggled with her emotions again. She knew that even when he decided to give them back to her later, she wouldn't want them.

Lunch passed by much faster and they were soon parting ways. Tenten walked back to the compound with Neji and Hinata.

When the street emptied, Tenten caught Neji's hand with her's while Hinata pretended not to see.

When they reached the compound Hinata quickly said goodbye before slipping away to find her sister. Tenten looked up at Neji, across from her, and chewed her lower lip before wetting them with her tongue.

She watched his eyes dart to her lips. She took the opportunity to step in closer to him before whispering in his ear.

"So, how much longer do you plan on leaving me without my panties?"

**~o0o~**

Being silent had always come easy to Tenten. As a ninja, her life often depended on her ability to sneak up on enemies with absolute silence.

Right now she was failing miserably.

Tenten wasn't sure what force convinced her to make terrible decisions, but she did know that she wasn't the only one who had fallen under it's spell.

Every hushed movement they made tore through her ears. She tried to keep her lips in a tight line but every time Neji moved, she gasped.

He tried to silence her with kisses, but then there was the sound of kissing and the gasps moved from escaping from her mouth to her nose.

And then there was the sound of their hips meeting.

And the bed. The bed would driver her insane. The mattress beneath her squeaked just enough to put her on edge.

She swallowed a moan and jerked out of their kiss, tilting her head back and whimpering slightly. Neji's kissed her neck while she squirmed under him.

She clung to him desperately, trying to keep silent. She let a moan slide out, no more than a whisper, but it still sat loudly in her ears.

Neji traced kisses up to her ear and whispered. "Shhh," he hushed her gently and pulled her face into his neck so she could let out a muffled moan.

She nipped at his shoulder to keep from moaning again.

Despite his attempts to keep her quiet, Neji was making almost as much noise as Tenten.

He had increased his pace, both knowing that the sooner they finished, the less likely the chances of them getting caught were.

Tenten had never thought in a million years that she would find herself in Neji's bed. She both loved and hated it.

She loved sharing his space. Her apartment was boring and routine. She felt special in his room, knowing that he had not let many people in here before, and knowing that there wasn't a woman out there who now knew his bedroom the way that she did.

But the thought of being surrounded by his clan made her anxious. The Hyūga clan was ancient and set in their ways. Although it was never discussed, incest was very common. They preferred to keep the clan as pure as possible, especially the main branch.

Someone with Neji's skills as a shinobi would be very lucky to escape the ties of their family.

And then there was the Byakugan.

Clearly she hadn't been thinking when she had decided to have sex somewhere that almost everyone could see her with just the flick of an eye.

Lust always won the battle against rational thought.

She sighed again against his neck, trying to push the worry away and focus on the task at hand as Neji dove into her.

Tenten rotated her hips in small circles as their pelvises collided. She heard him grunt and smiled. She wanted to tease him, hush him like he had hushed her but instead of a hush, a small moan squeaked out of her throat. He wouldn't pause to let her tease him, and she didn't mind much.

She pulled away from the crook in his neck. She met his eyes, half-hooded and heavy with lust. She smiled up at him. They kissed. He pulled another gasp out of her and the door opened.

Everything after that was a blur.

She was sitting up in bed with a sheet wrapped loosely around her body. Neji was at the foot of the bed, clinging to his forehead, crying out in anguish.

One of the elders was in the room with them, activating the curse seal. Tenten was frozen in shock. When she finally found her voice she all but screamed at him.

"Stop!" Her stomach churned as Neji thrashed and screamed. Her vision blurred and her eyes stung. "Please," she begged, "stop!"

And he did. Neji's cries of pain transformed into heavy pants, as he tried to recover. Before Tenten could move, she felt a hand squeeze her upper arm and roughly pull her from the bed.

She didn't know what to do. Normally she would stand her ground, but the shock of seeing Neji hurt so easily kept her silent. She allowed the elder Hyūga to pull her out of the room and through the compound, tripping over her own feet, clinging to her dignity in the form of the sheet around her nakedness.

The walk through the compound seemed to last forever. She was at least spared the humiliation of prying eyes, as they encountered no one on their walk. They eventually halted in front of another door.

"I'm entering," he announced. Tenten bit her tongue, knowing it would be unwise to suggest that perhaps she could have been shown the same courtesy.

He slid the door open and dragged her into the room. Tenten saw Neji's uncle, Hiashi, jump up from his desk, shocked as the door slid shut behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tenten was pushed forward, the elder letting go of her arm. She stumbled forward and let herself fall to her knees in a deep bow. She felt less exposed, her body curled up as tight as possible and her loose hair falling around her face.

"I found her in your nephew's bed," Tenten's stomach churned with anxiety and embarrassment. "Such disrespect cannot be tolerated," the elder continued, "she has seduced him and as a result, Neji has forgotten his duty to the main branch. Imagine the scandal on our hands if she conceived his bastard!"

_Fuck you._

She knew that the best thing she could do right now was stay silent, but that didn't prevent her from thinking up as many colorful responses as she could.

Tenten had never been treated this way before. The two men were discussing the events as if she wasn't in the room. They ignored her presence. In their eyes she was no more than a tramp who had tainted the Hyūga prodigy.

The way the elder spoke of her hurt, but not nearly as much as the way they spoke about Neji. She knew Neji's history. She knew how he had felt about the main branch when they were younger. She now knew why he had carried such anger towards his family. Despite his feelings for his cousin's changing, it was clear that the elders still viewed him as no more than a prized possession, to be used to make the main branch stronger.

She focused on her breathing as she tried to ignore Neji's name tossed around with Hinabi's and a general tone of disappointment and masked anger.

Tenten chewed on her lip, trying to keep her thoughts to herself when she finally felt eyes on her back.

"Stand up," Hiashi's order was flat and emotionless. Tentens gingerly pushed herself up to her feet, but kept her eyes low in respect. "You have caused us quite a bit of trouble," he started, "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Tenten debated on what to say, if anything at all. She wanted to scream at Hiashi and defend Neji and herself but she wasn't sure what would happen to them.

_Could things get any worse? Probably._

She mused for a second longer. Her tongue slid out to moisten her lips as she prepared to talk.

The door slammed open and everyone's heads snapped over to the sound, searching for the source.

Neji was leaning against the doorframe, panting. He had pulled on his pants, but was still shirtless and his hair was disheveled.

Tenten frowned, he looked uncomfortable, like he had a migraine. His eyes were squinted in the bright light of the office.

The elder spoke first, "Neji! What could you possibly have to say for yourself?"

He gathered as much composure as he could and met the two men with a glare.

"I should ask the same of you!" He snapped.

"Neji!" Hiashi's tone was a mix of shock and warning. Neji ignored his uncle and kept his attention focused on the older man.

"You could have at least let her get dressed!"

"You are out of line!" Shouted the elder.

"No!" Neji snapped back at him.

"Neji!" Hiashi interrupted again, his voice more stern. Tenten noted that while his voice was stern, his body language gave off a different feeling, one she could not place. He almost looked conflicted, despite his words. "You have acted selfishly and disrespected your elders. We had believed you to be a suitable match for Hinabi. She will be head of this clan someday. Today, however, you have chosen to disrespect her and your clan for someone with no discernible family name or traits. This girl could never be suitable for someone with your abilities."

Tenten's heart sank. She looked at Neji, knowing that his feelings matched hers.

"You are not to bring her back here again, unless it is directly related to a mission. Understood?" Neji didn't react.

Hiashi sighed as he brought two fingers up in front of his face. Tenten's eyes widened and she screamed.

"NO!"

Neji's forehead glowed and he collapsed to the ground. A strangled cry tore through his gritted teeth. She ran to his side and fell back onto her knees in front of him. She grabbed him as he thrashed in pain and tried to offer comfort as he cried out. Nejii buried his face into her lap and clung to her hips, his cries becoming muffled.

Tenten looked over at Hiashi, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Stop!" She begged, gasping for air as sobs threatened to escape. "Please!"

Her throat was raw. She was overwhelmed. Neji's cries of pain hurt her more than she could explain. She continued to plead with Hiashi, as Neji clung to her. She felt the sheets dampen with his tears.

Hiashi held the seal for several more agonizing seconds. He eventually let go and Neji's screams stopped. She felt him shake against her briefly before his breathing evened and his body slumped. He had passed out.

Tenten continued to cry silently. She was shaking as well. She had abandoned clinging to the blanket to comfort Neji. The sheet was dangerously loose around her she brought her hand back to her breasts, to hold the sheet up. She used her free hand to stroke Neji's hair as she choked on her breath, gasping as she held back a sob.

She felt Hiashi move towards them and she folded herself over Neji, shielding him from his Uncle. He knelt down and pressed his hand against her shoulder. She recoiled at his touch.

"We're done here," he stated. He tried to pull her back up, but she clung tighter to Neji's body.

"Let go," ordered the elder. She felt the last of her strength leave her and let Hiashi pull her up. He slipped his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him over his shoulder as he stood up.

Tenten shivered, feeling Neji's warmth leave her. Haishi held out a hand and she accepted it, letting him pull her up to her feet.

She felt numb, not sure what to do next, hoping that the worst was over. Hiashi began to walk towards the door. Tenten followed him, her feet moving automatically. The elder followed her out into the compound.

The walk back to Neji's room was even longer than the walk to Hiashi's office. Tenten kept her eyes downcast, focusing on the lines in the floorboards, not being able to look up at Neji's unconscious form. Eventually they arrived back at Neji's room and they all entered. Hiashi crossed the room and laid Neji down on the bed. The elder stayed at the door, closing it behind him. The room was dark and Tenten stood halfway between the men, unsure of what to do now.

She heard Hiashi speak. "Dress yourself and leave."

Tenten didn't move.

"Now."

She realized that the most privacy she would be allowed was to have his back to her. She turned and looked at the elder. He too had turned his back to her.

Her vision blurred with fresh tears as she slipped around the room, collecting her clothes.

She dressed under the sheet as best she could.

She took her time, hoping her slow pace would be annoying. It also gave her time to think. As she buttoned up her shirt she knew what she would do next.

Tenten walked up to Hiashi's side and draped her sheet over Neji. She then placed a kiss on his forehead, in the center of his curse mark and turned to leave.

The elder had turned around to witness this as well as Hiashi. Tenten took a few steps before she felt a tight hand on her shoulder. She was spun back around by Hiashi. Her eyes met his and a sinking feeling tore through her core.

His Byakugan was activated.

Silence hung in the air as he looked her over. Tenten suddenly felt naked again.

Then she was on the ground. Tenten hunched over herself, gasping. A dull ache radiated through her abdomen. He had used the Gentle Fist to force his chakra through her body. She felt the familiar sensations that she knew from sparring with Neji, only Hiashi had used enough chakra to hurt her, where as Neji would use only enough to disarm her.

Tenten clung to her stomach, confused. Hadn't she been through enough? Why did he feel the need to cause her any more pain?

"Leave," he ordered.

The elder slid the door open for her.

Tenten winced as she pushed herself to her feet, one arm cradling her stomach.

She collected a couple more of her things before leaving silently.

**~o0o~**

When Tenten arrived home she had gone straight to her room and curled into her bed, hugging a nearby heating pad to her injury.

She clicked on the TV and hoped the white noise would help distract her from her predicament.

She laid like this for a few hours, drifting in and out of sleep, trying her best not to worry about Neji. She couldn't be by his side and knew he would recover so she used sleep and television to keep him out of her thoughts.

It hadn't been working very well, especially as her stomach still throbbed. She knew it would be a while before all of her closed tenketsu points would open back up. The ache had changed over the course of evening, feeling more to her like cramps. She was grateful that her heating pad was already out, not having to spend any more energy searching for it. Her stomach cramped again, the heat didn't feel as strong as it originally had, her body used to the warmth. Eventually she sighed and decided a cup of tea might help her relax.

She sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed and heading towards the kitchen.

About halfway to her destination she felt a heavy rush of moisture between her legs. She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing that the tea would have to wait.

She hurried, instead, to the bathroom. Pulling down her pants she sat on the toilet and hunched over as cramps surged through her. She took a deep breath and looked down.

Her underwear was stained bright red with blood. She felt dizzy.

Tenten had never experienced a period like this in her life. She didn't know what to do. She sat on the toilet stunned, knowing that a shower would be a good start, but she was afraid to get up.

She pressed some toilet paper between her legs, finding more blood. She tried another piece. There blood on the paper was just as bright and angry. No matter how much she tried to clean herself up, the blood continued to flow heavily out of her.

After a few minutes, confusion began to manifest into realization.

There was no way it could have been a coincidence that should happen the same day as the injury Hiashi had given her. She knew that the Gentle Fist style targeted internal organs. He had targeted her uterus, that much was now sure.

Tenten's jaw suddenly dropped, as she realized what his Byakugan must have seen earlier.

A second chakra signal… But that could only have been from… A baby.

* * *

**A/N: **Ehhh slowly trying to move the plot along. Hopefully move away from sex to story, but I know that new relationships are pretty much all hormones so I'm trying to be kind of realistic. Idk. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_You're alright  
__You come to me in times  
__You make me realize  
__I'm no the kindest guy_

_But I give give give give  
__I give what I can give_

_\- Black Grease  
The Black Angels_

* * *

_Seven weeks._

Tenten did the math again and again. That had been the last time she'd had her period. If she had been pregnant, then she would have been roughly seven weeks along. However, she had never really gotten into the habit of tracking her cycle and while she believed she was usually regular, she couldn't be sure.

And because she wasn't sure, Tenten didn't know how to feel.

And so the next few days left Tenten feeling aloof.

She didn't know if she should grieve her loss… if there had even been a loss to grieve in the first place. After all, she still wasn't even sure if she had been pregnant to begin with. She thought they had been careful enough, but there had been a few times - Tenten blushed at the memories - where they had not been as careful as they could have been… or even careful at all.

She had probably been pregnant… But then again… the shock from Hiashi's attack could have been enough to jump start her period. The bleeding could have been from the injury alone… Hiashi's attack could have just been a preventative measure. After all, wouldn't Neji have noticed a second chakra signal during training?

But they had both been quite distracted lately…

Tenten was dizzy with the circles her brain was walking trying to make sense of what had happened to her. In the end, she always came up empty handed.

Except she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach… Her intuition told her that she had been pregnant.

Still, she didn't weep over her supposed loss, she just felt… off… sad and distant.

She hadn't heard from Neji, although she assumed he was recovering and after being banned from the compound, she had to trust that he would come to her.

It didn't take long for Lee to realize something was up and only a day and a half after the incident he came to visit.

She sighed when she heard the much expected knock at her door. She smoothed back her bangs and slid on a smile before opening the door.

"Tenten!" Lee's enthusiasm cheered her up a little and she was glad he had come to check in on her.

"Hi Lee."

"I have missed you so during our training! Has something been troubling you, flower of our youth?" Tenten tried hard not to roll her eyes at the nickname.

"No, Lee, I'm alright. I just haven't been feeling good. I should be okay in a day or two."

"Oh no! What's wrong?! Do you have a cold?" He pressed his hand to her forehead and she backed away in shock.

"No Lee, I'm fine, really. It's just, you know…" Originally she had intended to use her period as an excuse, as it wasn't a lie, but she didn't fully take Lee into account. She would have to spell it out for him and that made her cringe. She sighed. "Come on, Lee, you know, sometimes I don't feel good."

Lee furrowed his brow in confusion as if trying to remember the last time she had felt ill.

"I am not sure what you mean, Tenten."

She ran her hand down her face in frustration.

"My period, Lee," she muttered between fingers.

"Oh!" His cheeks tinted pink at her bluntness.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Yeah," she looked up at Lee and tried to smile past the tension. "I'll be okay. I just need another day to rest."

"If you feel that way! But I believe that training would make you feel better!" He truly didn't understand women at all.

"Thank you for your concern, Lee, but if anything I think a hot bath and a nap would do just as well."

"Alright, Tenten. But I must ask you, before I leave you to rest," here was the other question she knew was coming, "Have you seen Neji? I haven't seen him in a couple days."

"No," she admitted. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. "I told him I wasn't feeling well," she lied, "he has probably been training with Hinata."

"Yes! That makes perfect sense! I shall go check to see if he is busy training! I wish to challenge him to 100 laps around Konoha!"

Tenten chewed at her lip. She wasn't sure if she should try and stop Lee from going to the compound. She knew that if Lee found out the truth he would be very upset and try and meddle in the affairs of the clan, which Tenten knew firsthand to be a bad idea.

But she suspected the best course of action was to let Lee make his own decision. The clan would welcome him better if he was left in the dark.

"Okay, Lee, just don't bother him too much if he's training with Hinata. She really wants to prove to the clan that she can be the head. They want Hinabi to take over the clan," she admitted, "so Neji needs to work extra had with Hinata to prove the elders wrong."

"Understood!" Lee saluted her and tossed out a thumbs up for good measure. He turned to leave but paused. "Tenten,"

"Yes Lee?"

"I haven't seen either of you in two days," he frowned, "are you sure everything is alright? You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"No Lee, we didn't. Thank you for your concern though."

"Of course! We are teammates after all! Feel better Tenten!" And with that he left.

Tenten closed the door and sighed. That had gone smoother than she expected. She made her way into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

**~o0o~**

Two days later Neji showed up.

Tenten had been doing dishes when she heard the door open. She dropped the plate she'd been washing and turned off the water before drying her hands. She crossed the threshold into the living room to see him slipping off his shoes before standing back up to meet her gaze.

His stare sent the butterflies in her stomach aflutter.

"Neji."

His name came out a whisper and before she knew it he was across the room. He held her hip with one hand and the back of her neck with the other as he pressed her back into the wall and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

She clung to his shirt, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She had missed him greatly, more than she had realized.

Their kiss quickly became heated as Neji tried to quench whatever thirst was ailing him. Tenten noted the need in his kiss as he swirled their tongues and bruised her lips. She hadn't thought it was possible, but it seemed that he had pushed her further into the wall.

She felt her desire swell when he bit her lower lip, sucking on it gently. They finally broke the kiss, panting.

She met his eyes and noted the emotions that swam through them. Of all the emotions she watched play across his eyes the most prominent were anger and lust. She watched them swirl together before he attacked her neck with kisses and bites.

Tenten let out a gasp and Neji immediately let his hands begin to roam over her body, eagerly tugging at her clothes.

He pulled her shirt off and made quick work of her bra, discarding the clothing on the floor next to them.

As soon as her breasts were free, his hands were on them. He squeezed and massaged them, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Tenten moaned at his touch. Neji trailed kisses up her jaw and captured her lips again, swallowing her moans.

She plucked at the button on his shirt, hoping to discard his clothes next. When she'd opened it, her hands found the smooth skin of his chest and he released her breasts just long enough to allow her to push his shirt off.

Once it hit the ground, Tenten was lost in a whirlwind. Somehow they'd found her bedroom and he had pushed her back to the mattress before tugging off her pants.

And then they were both naked and he was on top of her. He caught her breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue over her nipple sending a moan out of her. He quickly entered her and she cried out again.

He released her breast and began moving quickly, roughly thrusting into her. Tenten cried out again, as their moans mingled together.

She hadn't realized how wild and primal sex with Neji could be. She moaned his name repeatedly, hoping that - despite how amazing the sex felt - that his anger would subside.

She began to worry that he would still be angry after and decided to try and help him relax more.

She shifted her hips to deny him access to her any more. He gave her a quizzical look before she pushed him off of her. He moved with her, letting her guide him onto his back. She sat next to him and smirked, before climbing on top of him.

She felt a bit awkward as she pressed her hands on his chest to steady herself. He grabbed her hips tightly and allowed her to take control.

Eventually she lowered herself onto him and picked up where they left off, although she kept a slower pace. She watched him lean his head back and moan.

Tenten would have never expected Neji to let her take control and she decided she liked it. With every inch she moved he moaned, holding her hips tighter.

Feeling confident, she leaned over his ear and whispered heavily, "Does that feel good?"

He cursed in response and she smirked.

She picked up the pace and moaned with him until he came inside of her. They panted heavily and she leaned over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before rolling off of him to and leaving the bed to clean herself up.

In the bathroom she pulled on some clean clothes and debated with herself.

Should she tell Neji what had happened? Was it a good time? Did he already know what had happened to her? Had the main branch dangled the information over his head as an additional punishment?

Was it even worth mentioning at all? After all, she wasn't even certain that she had been pregnant.

_Women miscarry all the time. _She lamented, frowning. _Half the time it was too early for them to even know they were pregnant._

She looked to the bathroom door, still torn. Was it worth bringing up? And was it worth bringing up _now?_

Tenten returned to her bedroom to find a tired looking Neji laying in her bed, dressed waist down.

She crossed the room and pressed a kiss to his forehead, déjà vu attacking her senses. She pulled away and met his gaze. "I'll make us some tea," she decided.

**~o0o~**

Neji was stuck.

And it frustrated him to no end. After nursing a migraine for three days - while being lectured about his life choices - the clan had finally left him alone.

He was angry at his family for the way they had marched Tenten through the compound in nothing but a sheet. He was angry at his grandfather for letting himself into Neji's bedroom. He was angry at his uncle for treating him first, like a son, and then like a criminal.

But mostly he was angry at himself.

If he could withstand the pain, he would confront his uncle again.

But he couldn't.

Which meant he couldn't stick up for Tenten.

And that simple fact drove him crazy.

Instead, he decided to pointedly ignore the warnings from the main branch. As soon as they had decided to leave him alone, he'd fled to her apartment and proceeded to her so well that all of Konoha could hear her cries.

He loved pulling his name from her lips. He wanted everyone to hear the way she called to him, for everyone to know how he made her feel, that only he could make her feel that way. That she was his, and his alone.

He hadn't expected her to take control, but he relished the feeling. Instead of pouring all of the hurt and anger his family had caused them into their encounter, he allowed her to soothe and please him as he laid back and enjoyed the way she moved over him.

His anger subsided and the love he felt for her began to take over. But it didn't last long.

He frowned when she came back into the room, cup of tea in hand and conflict in her eyes.

Is emotions swelled once again as he watched the words awkwardly tumble from her kiss-swollen lips.

His uncle had hurt her.

Like Tenten, Neji had no way of knowing if she had been with child (he wished now that he had paid more attention to her chakra signal) but he did know that he was furious about what she had been put through.

And she'd had to suffer through it alone.

He took the tea from her and set it on the night stand before pulling her into his lap. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest and nuzzling her head into his neck, squirming as she tried to accommodate her buns.

His hands made quick work at soothing her as he stroked her hair and rubbed her arm.

If she had been pregnant, Hiashi had taken away their ability to decide. Neji had always expected to have a say in the future of any child he might conceive.

But the main branch had taken that from him too.

The main branch had a say in everything.

As the weight of this realization fell heavy on him, Neji noticed that Tenten was trembling. He realized she was holding back tears.

He pulled her in tight and moved his fingers to her back, rubbing circles up and down her spine.

He heard a sob burst from her as her trembling turned to shaking and he held her as she cried out the stress of the past few days, feeling anger sit like a heavy lump in his chest.

Neji wasn't sure what he would do next, but he knew that he wasn't about to let the main branch keep him from Tenten.

**~o0o~**

The weeks that followed the incident showed a significant shift in both of their personalities. While on the outside, they appeared the same as always, behind closed doors they became too different people.

Tenten had become more anxious. On missions she paid more attention to the wellbeing of her team and had even given a second shot at learning some medical ninjitsu. While she still was not skilled enough to become a medic, she had begun to pick up basic first aid. Her goal was to be able to stabilize someone until they could get to the hospital.

She could no longer sleep soundly when Neji shared her bed. Even though he had no concern over lying about his mission lengths by a day or two to stay by her side, she was worried that Hiashi would somehow end up outside of her door, fingers primed to activate Neji's curse mark.

Her stomach now did flips when she saw his curse mark, remembering the pain she had witnessed.

Neji on the other hand had become the opposite. He would come visit her bed more often, kissing away her anxieties, and often end their training sessions early to roll around in the field, sometimes risking getting caught just for a chance to be closer to her.

It seemed, to Tenten, that his reckless behavior was his form of retaliation against his family.

Tenten was grateful that their mission load had picked up, especially since Lee and Guy knew about their relationship. She felt safe with her teammates around her and knew that she could trust the two green clad ninja to help keep them safe.

Her team was her family, and as difficult as they were to put up with sometimes, she loved them all.

Slowly she tried her best to allow her life to return to normal. She confided only to Hinata, who had learned from Neji and Hiashi what had happened to her.

She took comfort in talking to her friend and allowed the rest of her friends to cheer her up just by being themselves.

Neji had confided that he was worried the conflict with her family would push her away from him. She lacked the language skills to express how far from the truth his fears were.

Despite the pain they had been through, Tenten had decided she couldn't be more in love.

They would lay in bed at night and whisper their love to each other, offering it out as if it was a prayer to the moon and stars.

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of on the shorter side, sorry about that. Anyway, review? Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_There isn't much that I feel I'd need  
A solid soul and the blood I bleed  
But with a little girl, and by my spouse  
I only want a proper house_

_\- My Girls  
Animal Collective_

* * *

Tenten watched the flames dance in front of her. She was bored. Team Guy was on their way home from a mission and it was Tenten's watch.

She scanned the surroundings, detecting no danger and then checked her teammates. All three guys were snoozing peacefully and Tenten smiled, seeing all of their serene faces flicker in the light of the campfire.

But she was restless. She needed something to occupy her time. Catching another glimpse at Neji, Tenten grabbed her backpack and began digging through until she procured a small box.

Pulling off the lid, she removed a quartz crystal from atop a large deck of cards. The stone seemed to hum in her hand, as she ran her fingers over it, pressing against the rough edges. She liked to think the pretty crystal kept the cards safe and kept her grounded her during her readings.

Gingerly, she placed the stone down on the ground and pulled the deck out of the box. She hadn't used her cards in a while. She'd been... distracted... Her eyes flashed to her lover again before returning to her cards.

But now seemed like a good time to give herself a reading.

So, Tenten began shuffling the cards until she was content, all the while concentrating on her present situation and wondering what the coming days would bring her.

Once she was done shuffling, she fanned them out on the ground in front of her. She studied the details on the white and blue background and ran her fingers over the cards.

She felt the pull almost instantly. An ache, or itch, it was hard to describe, rose from the rightmost top card.

She selected it and ran her fingers over the rest of the deck until she pinpointed the ache four more times.

Carefully, she set her 5 cards aside and pushed the deck back together. She let her intuition tell her where to cut the deck and she pulled the top third of the deck off and put it at the bottom.

Picking up her five cards, Tenten began her reading.

She flipped over the first card and her brows furrowed instantly.

A skeleton in black armor mounted on a white horse stared up at her, his bony fingers holding a black flag. A priest greeted him standing by two children on their knees. Under the horse, a king lay motionless, his crown scattered next to him. The only positivity in this card was a fortress in the distance in front of a rising sun.

At the bottom of the card Tenten read the word "Death."

That was not a card she ever pulled for herself. She chewed at her lower lip and reached for her quartz.

Death represented her present situation, but she didn't understand why. Contrary to popular belief, the death card did not actually foretell of someone's dying, it represented a sudden change. Something in her life was about to end abruptly, but what, she didn't know.

She studied the card for another minute, noting the way the black flag seemed to taunt her, being the main focus of the art, announcing change loudly. The sun suggested a fresh start on the horizon, reminding her that with every end comes a new beginning.

The next card, she lay to the left of the death card, indicating her recent past. A naked man and woman stood across from each other, a mountain rising between them. An angel rose from clouds, surrounded by sunlight. Tenten smiled as she read the words "The Lovers."

She did not need to read into this card to know that it was about the growth in her relationship with Neji. The lovers stood naked, indicating their level of venerability, trust, and comfort with each other. The mountain represented all they had accomplished, and the sun showered them in light that allowed them to grow, like plants, into their relationship. The card also represented lust - which Tenten knew to be highly abundant in her life - and fertility, which had also reared its head.

Tenten, next, looked to the future. She placed the "Two of Cups" next to Death and felt her heart flutter. Two lovers looked at each other longingly, each holding a goblet. The man was reaching out to the woman, tenderly. This card represented a deeper love and union that often came when the lust of new relationships began to wane. Some people would say that this card would indicate an engagement in the future, but Tenten often wondered if that was too specific and she couldn't help but blush at the absurdity of dreaming of becoming... _engaged. _

She peaked over at Neji again before scolding herself for being ridiculous. They were too young, their relationship too new. Still, the card made her smile and fantasize in ways she hadn't since she was a child.

Turning to the past again, she placed the Ace of Cups to the left of the Lovers. A hand held a chalice overflowing with water. A dove perched atop it. She thought back to the crisp fall day she had first kissed Neji, and knew that the Ace of Cups would always represent that day.

Finally, Tenten looked to her distant future and placed the Five of Cups next to the Two of Cups. She frowned.

Tenten had tricked herself into believing that the Death card may not have been so bad, when being followed by the Two of Cups, but the Five of Cups begged to differ. A man stood in a black cloak, his back turned to her. His head was turned down, in sadness. The card screamed loss at her. Her chest ached. Something drastic was going to happen in her life and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Anxiety welled in her and her hand flew to the deck, eager for more insight on what would happen to her.

She almost cried when she placed the Nine of Swords on top of the Five of Cups. Darkness surrounded a man, sitting up in bed, hiding his face in his hands. It was a card of emotional anguish. The man hiding his face was clearly terrified of something, perhaps the suffocating darkness that surrounded him, and was unwilling to uncover his eyes to face his fears. Whatever loss she might face was going to consumer her...

How had she gone from the Two of Cups to _this?!_

Her eyes flew back to the Death card and she quickly drew and placed the Two of Pentacles to place atop it.

A man stood on one foot, juggling two pentacles, looking unsure. Behind him the waves swelled, showing emotional unrest. Tenten was about to be faced with a decision, following her sudden change.

And it looked like she was going to have trouble finding the right answer. One thing was sure, she would be seeking balance in her decision.

She ended her reading there, with more questions than answers. Sure, she could pull more cards, but she didn't think it would give her anymore insight. And, truth be told, she didn't really want anymore insight. She stared down at the cards, feeling confused and almost betrayed.

Never had she given herself such a mixed reading. She barely ever even had negative readings.

She rubbed the quartz in her left hand, feeling it hum to her, and decided to pack up her cards, suddenly feeling exhausted.

The excitement and stress of the reading had drained her emotionally, and the strength with which the cards had called to her had depleted her energy. She felt a dull ache start to swell in her head.

She put the cards back into the box and placed the quartz stone on top of them and closed it up, returning it to her backpack.

She looked up to the moon's waning position and decided it was time to hand over the watch.

Quietly she crawled over to Lee and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Lee," she whispered. He groaned and his eyes slowly opened. She watched them try to focus on her face. "I know it's a little early," she started, "but can you take over the watch? I feel a migraine coming on." He nodded and sat up, quickly brushing away the sleep that had clung to him only moments ago.

"Of course, Tenten. We still have a way to go before we are back to Konoha, rest up!"

"Thanks Lee." They exchanged smiles before she crawled back towards Neji. Pulling her blankets around her she pressed her head into his pillow, their bodies facing opposite directions. She loved the idea of curling up in his arms, but she did not want to wake him, nor keep the fire away from him. So she slept with her head next to his instead.

He shifted in his sleep as she got comfortable, moving his head to allow her to nuzzle her face into his neck. She breathed in the scents of pine from the forrest mingled with sweat and incense.

She willed her headache away and let sleep overtake her.

**~o0o~**

The next day, Tenten saw Death rear its ugly head.

They were almost home, and after a long mission Guy had allowed them to keep a more leisurely pace heading home. They had plans to stop at an inn just outside of the village, but as they approached the inn, they noticed smoke rising in the distance.

Reluctantly, Tenten followed her teammates home, head heavy with worry and muscles aching from travel.

They ran for miles without rest, searching for the source of the smoke. Every mile Tenten expected to see the Konoha gates begin to slide into view, but every mile she found only more forrest.

After what felt like an eternity they finally approached the gates... or rather... where the gates should have been. Instead, they found a wasteland. Tenten's heart sank.

Konoha was _gone_.

The first thing she noted was bodies, more than she cared to count. Her heart raced as the four of them searched the wasteland of what was once their home.

In the distance she spotted purple contrasting against the sand and paled. Neji had seen it first, however, and was already advancing towards his cousin.

He called out to her, but she was unconscious. Tenten dropped her bag and ran to her friend's side. Even though she was no medic, she knew the basics of first aid and quickly pressed her fingers to Hinata's neck.

It was faint, but it was there and she relaxed at the shallow rhythm of the heiresses pulse.

Tenten next held her fingers to her nose, feeling Hinata's breath wash over them with every exhale.

"She's okay," Tenten announced, with relief. "But she needs medical attention right away. Lee, go find someone, anyone, who can heal her!"

"Hai!"

And without another word, Lee was gone.

"I will find the others and try and figure out what happened." Guy spoke next. "You two stay here with Hinata and be safe."

"Yes Guy-sensei," they said in unison.

Tenten sat down on the ground next to Hinata. Neji joined her, not letting his eyes leave his cousin.

Tenten hated herself for not having been able to have the chakra control to be a medic, but she knew that as long as she stayed by Hinata she could administer CPR, if needed.

Tenten prayed that she wouldn't need anything other than a few bandages. She reached over and opened her pack, looking for her first aid kit.

While she was rummaging, her cards caught her eye. She frowned at them, unable to help but blame them for the loss of her home. She knew it wasn't the cards that had taken away Konoha, but she needed something to help her rationalize her reality.

She then pulled out the medic kit and began to gently clean and bandage some of Hinata's wounds.

The silence between the three of them hung heavily in the air.

Tenten worked, hoping her actions would be soothing enough for Neji, while he helped her apply balms and cut bandages.

It hadn't been long before Lee came bounding back to them, a small white slug on his shoulder.

Tsunade's slug. Tenten sighed relief when she recognized the white mass.

Lee knelt down next to Tenten and gently placed the slug on Hinata's chest and she began her work, a soft green glow radiating off of her.

After a minute, the glow faded and the slug looked up at them.

"She will be okay now, she just needs to rest," whispered Katsuyu.

"Thank you," replied Tenten.

Now that Hinata would be okay, the three no longer had a distraction to hide the fact that their village was gone.

Tenten felt herself reach for her teammates. With her left hand, she laced her fingers with Neji's and she clasped Lee's hand with her right. Clinging to her teammates, Tenten wondered what would happen next.

**~o0o~**

The destruction of Konoha was as disastrous as it should have been. Team Guy had learned that Naruto had sought out Pain - the man behind the attack - and convinced him to resurrect everyone he had killed during the attack.

Slowly, they were beginning to rebuild.

Their primary goal was to rehouse the civilians and until then, the shinobi of Konoha were camping out in tents.

Every day, Tenten went through the motions of rebuilding with the rest of her friends, but her heart wasn't in it. She was distracted.

The weeks that passed left her spending less time with Neji than she desired. He was expected to camp with his clan and help keep watch over the tent of the main branch at night.

It became more difficult for them to sneak off alone.

Luckily, Neji always seemed to find a way to slip into her tent at night.

He was never able to stay the whole night, but he would make every second of their time together count.

They sought comfort from each other in the form of whispers and kisses, trying to distract each other from the reality of what their lives had become.

But as time passed, Tenten found it harder for him to distract her.

She knew that war was on the horizon. There was no way it couldn't be after what had happened.

And she remembered the way the cards taunted her in the glow of the fire. The fed her fears and anxieties more. She remembered the man juggling the two pentacles and knew that her reading was accurate.

She sat in her tent now, on her bedroll, polishing a kunai while she waited for Neji to make his appearance. All the while she was thinking of the Two of Pentacles.

Eventually moonlight slipped in when he pulled the tent flap back. Neji ducked into the tent and Tenten looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi!"

"Hey," he smiled back at her, "How are you?"

"Good," she never wanted to ruin their time together with her negative thoughts, so she held her tongue. She reached her hand out and he accepted it and sat down next to her.

Immediately she crawled onto his lap and captured his lips.

His hands found her waist and he pulled her in close. Their hands roamed, as she set a hurried pace, kissing him with everything she had.

Her hands snaked through his hair and she untied his headband, pulling it off. His hands stayed firmly on her waist, but when Tenten pressed her hips into his, she knew he wanted her.

Tenten let her lips find his neck, listening to his breath hitch, as she ran her hands over his body. When she went to unbutton his shirt, he stopped her.

"Tenten," he breathed her name, his eyes cloudy with desire.

"What?" She whispered back to him, nibbling at his jaw.

He pulled her away from him and met her eyes, holding her chin in his hand.

"Something's bothering you."

"What?" Her brows furrowed. "No," she hated lying, but she didn't want Neji to worry about her.

"Don't lie, Tenten." His scold was soft and loving, and the hand he'd left on her waist began to stroke the side of her stomach, soothing her.

"Tell me."

She sighed and pulled his hand off of her chin before nuzzling into his neck. His free hand wrapped around her, pulling her into his warmth.

"I guess I'm just worried," she started. She plucked at the button on his shirt, finding the distraction soothing.

She felt his voice vibrate off his throat when he spoke.

"What's worrying you?"

"Everything," Tenten sighed again. She then sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I'm worried about war."

He nodded, in understanding.

"It doesn't look good," he admitted.

They sat in silence for another minute before he urged her to continue.

"What else?"

She squirmed.

"I… I just want to know that I've got everything I want out of life… you know… incase…" she trailed off.

Neji understood.

"What do you want?"

She blushed, caught off guard by how quickly he'd cut to the chase.

"I… I just thought that I'd have a family someday but if there's a war… who know's if that will ever happen…" She chewed at her lip.

"It'll happen," he reassured her, pressing a kiss to her nose. "Once everything has settled down I would like to speak to my uncle."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock. He wanted to marry her?

Neji panicked at her reaction and quickly added, "If you'd like that."

Tenten nodded and smiled.

"I'd love that." She watched him relax and kissed him on the lips. "But," she added when they parted, "what if something happens to us before then?"

He kissed her again, soft and lovingly.

"Nothing will happen," he whispered against her lips.

"You can't know that."

"What would you have me do, Tenten? Now isn't exactly the right time to try and tell Hiashi-sama that I want him to recognize you."

"We wouldn't have to tell him."

Neji leaned back to meet her eyes.

"Are you suggesting a secret elopement?"

Tenten shrugged. Neji sighed.

"Is this how you always pictured being proposed to?" He was teasing her now.

She chuckled lightly.

"Begging to elope in secret? Not exactly," she admitted. "But as long as it's you, it's perfect." She kissed him again, deeper this time.

Satisfied with her answer, Neji slid his tongue into her mouth, before gently guiding her down to the bedroll.

Silently, they peeled off clothes and whispered their love to each other.

He made her squirm in pleasure as they made love silently.

How long he stayed, after, she wasn't sure. She had fallen asleep in his arms and woken up oddly well rested.

She sat up and stretched, ready to start the day with a smile.

After all, she was newly engaged.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on the update. I've been crazy busy with work. Also, my sweetie and I are trying to adopt a pug, so I've been distracted.

If you're looking for something to read in the meantime, I've also started a series of vignettes. I'm doing a 100 theme challenge. They're much more lighthearted than this story. ;)

Anyway, if you enjoyed reading my story please take a minute to review!


	8. Chapter 8

_You and I make a lovely shape  
__Two circles cubed draw a number 8  
__It's a perfect day to dress the kids in snowsuits  
__While we bake bread through the monsoon  
__Cause I'm in love with you  
__And all that we've been through  
__We're finally coming to  
__Two by two by two_

_\- 2x2x2  
__Cloud Cult_

* * *

Tenten stared into the empty apartment. Her new home wasn't much different than her previous, save for the lack of furniture.

She wondered how long it would take her to furnish the newly constructed space. At least she had her own kitchen and private bathroom again.

They were rebuilding Konoha at an alarming rate. The most essential buildings had come first. Community buildings were the priority (for eating and bathing) and then civilian housing. Ninja had to wait the longest for their homes to be rebuilt, but no one minded much.

The Hyūga compound had already been rebuilt and furnished and Neji felt guilty leaving her to camp. Before they had been caught in his bed, she would have been a welcome guest and given a room to stay in until her apartment was ready. But she wasn't a welcome guest and she stayed in her tent.

But the upside was that Neji was free to visit her more often.

And because he had visited her more often Tenten had been waiting desperately for her own bathroom.

She crossed the empty space into the bathroom, setting down a shopping bag she had been carrying on the sink.

Her fingers trembled as she pulled a box out of the bag and opened it.

She pulled a slim stick out and sighed. What a way to christen her new bathroom.

_Now or never _was her final thought before she took the test.

She laid the pregnancy test on the counter while she washed up, feeling the seconds tick by slowly.

She turned off the sink and patted her hands dry, steeling glances at the test.

The first line seemed to take ages to show.

If it stayed at one, she had nothing more to concern herself with. If it was two lines… well… she thought back to the two of pentacles, the way the man juggled, unsteady with decision.

Hopefully this time she would at least have a say in the matter.

She watched the test, willing it to be done, when she heard a knock on the door.

She paled and panicked. She threw everything into the bag and crammed it under the sink before hurrying to the front door.

She squinted through the peep hole to see the warped faces of her teammates. She took a calming breath, smoothed down her hair and clothes, and opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Tenten!" Lee bounced on his toes when she opened the door. "We are ready for lunch with Guy-sensei!"

She had forgotten about lunch, having been excited to have her own space back.

"Right!" She smiled. "Where should we go?"

"Here!" Tenten raised an eyebrow at Lee's suggestion. "Guy-sensei thought it would be most youthful to have your first meal in your new apartment surrounded by your team!"

She met Neji's glance and he shrugged and flashed her a small smile.

"That's very sweet Lee, but I don't have any furniture, let alone a table to eat at."

"We can lay down a blanket," said Neji.

She gave him a look that told him she was surprised at his compliance with Lee.

"Well, okay, if you guys don't mind, come in!"

They followed her into the sparse apartment and Tenten pulled a couple blankets out of her backpack. She hadn't even been able to unpack the few things she had.

Together, they laid them out in the middle of the living room and sat down.

"Guy-sensei should be here soon with the food," Neji noted once they'd made themselves comfortable.

Tenten nodded and watched as Lee and Neji both opened their backpacks (which she hadn't even realized they'd brought) and unpack supplies for the "picnic."

Lee had brought some paper plates and wooden chopsticks and Neji had brought a thermos hot tea and four mugs.

She watched the two of them set everything up and tried to pretend her mind wasn't on the test waiting for her in the bathroom. Tenten chewed her lip. She was nervous.

A few minutes of idle conversation and sipping tea brought their sensei to her door. Lee bounced up and ran across the room, letting him in. Guy carried two large bags of takeout and sat down with them.

"What a lovely apartment for such a lovely flower!" Commented Guy as he began to unpack the food. He had got Chinese for them.

"Thank you, Guy-sensei, but I think it needs some decoration."

"We should help Tenten decorate!" Lee pointed his chopsticks into the air, with enthusiasm.

Tenten giggled. "If you wish, I could use help with some new furniture." _Help moving it, that is._ Tenten wasn't about to let Lee make decorating decisions for her.

She shifted her weight closer to Neji while he opened a container of rice and began to fill his plate. When he was done, he passed it to her.

She served herself and passed it to Lee. They passed the food around in a circle until their plates were full and ate in silence, everyone enjoying the food too much to pause to talk.

The meal distracted her just enough, but she couldn't help the twinge in her stomach every time she thought back to the bathroom. Should she excuse herself and go check? She pondered on this for a while and eventually decided it would be best to wait it out. Positive or negative, she had a feeling it would be difficult to hide her reaction from the three men in her living room.

As lunch began to wind down Neji excused himself and she felt her heart skip a beat when he stepped into the bathroom.

After a couple agonizing minutes he emerged and she met his eyes. The glance he gave her was small, but knowing.

Trying to find an excuse to get up, she gathered the empty plates and containers and stood up.

"I'll be right back."

She carried the containers awkwardly, not thinking about efficiency, she had just grabbed a bunch and staggered into the kitchen. Neji followed her, taking a few containers from her.

She dumped the plates into the trash and whirled around to meet Neji, who had also tossed his containers and was leaning casually against the counter.

His hand moved and she watched as he gracefully placed the test on the surface.

She watched his hand pull away and two pink lines stared up at her. She felt his eyes on her and shivered.

"How did you find that?" she whispered. Her voice squeaked and cracked.

"It wasn't difficult, you left it on the sink."

Impossible. She had hidden everything in the vanity, hadn't she? Apparently not everything. Thank God Neji had been the one to find it.

She felt a kiss press to the top of her head and a hand brush against her stomach before Neji left the kitchen.

He left her, to avoid arousing suspicion and she was alone with a positive pregnancy test and her thoughts.

When she heard the heavy laugh of her sensei. She then heard movement as they began to clean up. Tenten's hand closed over the test and she quickly hid it in the trash.

Not two seconds after removing her hand from the bin, Guy walked in, carrying empty containers.

"Is everything alright, my lotus?"

"Y-yes, sensei."

"Good." He tossed the containers in the trash and Tenten found that she was holding her breath until he walked away from the bin. "We have plenty of leftovers! I believe Lee and Neji are packing them up for you!"

"Wonderful. Thank you Guy-sensei."

He tossed her a thumbs up and Neji entered the kitchen, with Lee in tow. He opened the fridge and filled the empty space with food.

He closed the fridge and pressed his hand on her lower back, leading her back into the living room. Lee and Guy followed and it wasn't long until they were saying their goodbyes.

The two promised to be back tomorrow to help her get some furniture and left her and Neji alone in the empty apartment.

Even in the empty room, Tenten felt suffocated by the stress and anxiety that plagued her.

Neji led her to the blankets and pulled her down so that they sat across from each other.

"So," he started.

"So," she repeated. She met his eyes briefly and blushed. "What…" Tenten struggled to find the words and sighed before struggling through her question. "What do you think?"

"What do you think?"

Tenten frowned. "That's not fair, I asked you first."

"I think," he paused, finding the right words. "I think you would make a good mother," he decided.

Her eyes snapped to his, searching for anything other than the genuine way he watched her.

"Really?"

"Really."

She felt her nerves soften and she leaned in towards him.

"And I think you would make an excellent father," she smiled.

He looked uncomfortable as the idea of being a dad set in and she giggled.

"Boy or girl?" she asked. Neji furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I suppose I've never really thought about it before." Tenten had expected him to hope for a son, so his answer surprised her. She smirked at him.

"Sounds to me like someone wants a little girl," she teased. She watched his blush form and giggled.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yup!"

"I wouldn't be opposed to a daughter."

She supposed that would be the closest to a confession that she'd be able to muster out of him.

"Well, maybe in a little while we can do a test to see if it's a boy or girl."

"How would you do that?"

"You tie your wedding ring on a string and dangle it over your stomach. If it swings back and fourth, it's a boy. If it moves in a circle, it's a girl."

"You can't tell the sex of a child with a ring and some string." Neji balked at the ridiculousness of her suggestion.

"Maybe, maybe not." She leaned back. "But it'll be fun to try and see if it's right." She looked up at him. "But first I need a ring."

"I know," he admitted.

"When?" she whispered.

"I can speak with Tsunade-sama tomorrow."

"Do you think it's wise? Do you think she'll marry us? Would she tell your uncle?"

"I don't know, Tenten. That is why I'd like to talk to her."

"Ok," she plucked nervously at the sleeve of his shirt.

"It will be fine," he reassured.

He caught her chin with his fingers and kissed her softly.

**~o0o~**

Despite her pleading, Neji had stayed the night. The last thing she wanted was for the main branch to come looking for him, especially with their new predicament.

Although, she suspected that Neji's protective demeanor over her would at least double.

At least the chances of a pregnancy being discovered were lessened with the fact that she wasn't welcome at the compound.

In the morning, Neji slung his backpack over his shoulder and took Tenten downtown for breakfast before going to visit the Hokage.

When they arrived, Tsunade admitted both of them into her office. Neji strode confidently to her desk, while Tenten followed behind, swimming with anxiety.

"Neji. Tenten. What brings you here?" Tenten noted the stacks of books and papers scattered across the table. No doubt Tsunade was busy with diplomatic efforts, overseeing the reconstruction of Konoha, and tracking down Akasuski. There was no way she'd have time to fulfill their petty request.

"Tsunade-sama," Neji greeted her with a bow and Tenten followed his motions. "You seem to be very busy these days," he noted, surveying the clutter on her desk.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes," she admitted. It was then that Neji slid his bag off of his shoulder and, much to everyone's shock, pulled a bottle of sake out and placed it on her desk. "Where did you get this?" she asked, eyeing the bottle with both suspicion and desire.

"That's not important," he admitted, "what is important is a favor we have to ask."

Tsunade opened the bottle and poured herself a glass that had seemed to appear out of thin air.

"What can I do for you two?" She took a generous sip and promptly coughed, choking, when Neji stated his answer.

"Marry us."

Tenten blushed. Tsunade coughed. Neji did not let his nerves show.

A few more coughs filled the air before Tsunade steadied herself. She looked over to them and sighed.

Tenten chewed at her lip. Tsunade had lived through war before, she should have been expecting a wave of elopements in her office. Still, theirs was surprising.

"Have you spoken with your uncle about this?"

"No," Neji admitted. "He has been very busy and preoccupied as of late. We intend to discuss the matter further with him once international tensions wind down." He held back the part about Tenten not being allowed on the compound.

Tsunade pondered this over another cup of sake. She drained two glasses before speaking again.

"So, it would be appropriate to conclude that you would be defying the Hyūga Clan by eloping with Tenten?"

Neji debated how to respond when she continued.

"And you would like me to use my powers as Hokage to go behind the back of your uncle's wishes, knowing full well that I will also have to deal with the consequences of one of the largest, most noble clans in my village being upset with me?"

She drained another cup of sake and looked at them each, meeting their eyes.

Finally Neji spoke.

"Yes."

Tsunade sighed.

"What, may I ask, has caused you two to want to rush into something like this?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that war is looming," said Neji. It was enough for Tsunade, who frowned.

"I suppose you two won't be the first couple to come and ask me this favor."

"Please, Tsunade-sama," Tenten bowed to the fifth as she made her voice heard. "We have discussed our intentions at length and decided to come to you. If you cannot do this for us, I understand, but we will seek out other resources."

Tsunade had worked through almost half of the bottle at this point and looked up at Tenten with a sadness in her eyes. Tenten wondered if they had brought her memories of a past lover.

"Shizune!" The woman came rushing in, bowing to Tsunade before asking what she needed.

"I need you to be a witness."

"Witness?"

"Yes, Neji and Tenten intend to elope and I will need you present and to help sign the documents." She looked back to Neji and Tenten. "I assume you would like to keep this matter private?"

They nodded.

"Shizune, no one is to know of this until Neji and Tenten are ready to discuss the matter, understood?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. I will then need you to prepare some documents stating that Neji and Tenten went on a brief three day scouting mission."

Tenten furrowed her brows. "Are we to go on a mission as well, Tsunade-sama?"

"Of sorts," started Tsunade "I would like you two to have some time alone, if I can allow it. I will provide you with one of the apartments here in the Hokage's Tower, where you can spend a few days together. You will have to stay inside, however. Would you like that?"

"It would be very generous of you, Tsunade-sama." Tenten would gladly stay inside for three days if it was three days with Neji.

Tsunade smiled at them. "Good. I have quite a bit of work to do and preparations to make. Come back this evening and I will have everything ready for you."

Neji and Tenten bowed and thanked her before leaving. Tenten shivered with excitement and anxiety.

It was going to be a long day. Luckily, Tenten had an apartment to furnish. Hopefully it would keep her distracted.

**~o0o~**

Tenten stretched before snuggling deeper into the blankets. The soft down pillows and comforters were decorated in impossibly soft sheets and Tenten relished in the sensation on her bare skin.

Sun filtered through the window and Tenten rolled over, blankets tucked up around her face, arms seeking the warmth radiating off of the body next to her.

Neji pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She nestled into the crook of his arm and pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

Their free hands tangled together and Tenten watched their fingers mingle. The gold band he was wearing looked odd, but it filled her with joy all the same.

When he shifted his position to hover over her and kiss her deeply, Tenten knew she had made the right choice.

His kiss aroused her instantly and one moan was all he needed before he pressed himself inside of her.

They pleaded and panted between kisses, thrusted and gasped, and arched their backs as they clung to each other.

When they had finished, they dressed and enjoyed a cup of tea. Tenten watched the way their hands wrapped around the mugs, staring at the wedding bands they wore.

She watched as Neji reached out to caress her hand and wondered how closely they resembled the artwork on the Two of Cups in Tenten's tarot deck.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been a bit stuck with what to do but we're moving forward now! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please drop me a review if you did! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_"Oh little one I'd tell you good news that I don't believe  
__If it would help you sleep  
__Strange mercy"_

\- Strange Mercy  
St. Vincent

* * *

"Tenten! Did your boobs get bigger?"

Tenten blushed and sunk further into the bath, covering herself. Ino was being awfully nosy today.

Neji had warned her that he didn't think a trip to the bath house would be a great idea, but Tenten was aching for a good bath. And she certainly hadn't expected Ino, Sakura and Hinata to also decide to take a bath. It wasn't like she had a stomach to expose. At eight weeks, Tenten thought she looked like she had gained a couple of pounds.

But her breasts had started to swell. She had noticed and had to buy some bigger bras, but she didn't think that others would have noticed. After all, it's not like they'd grown as big as Hinata's.

"I don't think they're any bigger," she muttered in a weak defense.

"Well, I just wanted to say good for you!" commented Ino. "I wish mine were a bit bigger."

"Yeah, me too," Sakura snorted.

"It's not so great," mumbled Hinata, "they kind of get in the way." She blushed.

Tenten abandoned the conversation, turning her back to them to lift herself out of the water. She didn't want to soak for too long.

"I should get going," she said as she climbed out of the water.

"Tenten, I didn't mean anything by it," said Ino, "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings!"

Tenten secured her towel tightly around her body before turning back to the girls, with a smile. "No, you didn't Ino. I was just feeling a bit overheated."

She turned and left to change. The water splashed behind her and Tenten noted Ino following her out of the bath. "I'm ready to get out too."

Tenten nodded to the blonde and silently worried about dressing. Tenten was not normally very shy in the dressing room, but she didn't need to take any risks. So when she and Ino found the lockers they'd stored their clothes in, Tenten turned into a corner and pulled her underwear on under her towel as best she could. The bra was the most difficult part. Trying to hide her swelling breasts and darkened nipples while keeping the towel wrapped around her (no longer completely flat) stomach was quite a challenge.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tenten?" Ino asked as she secured her skirt around her hips.

Tenten wiggled into her pants and nodded, back still to Ino.

"I'm fine, really. You didn't upset me, Ino, I promise."

"I hope so."

Tenten flashed her a reassuring smile, buttoning her shirt.

Turning back into the corner, Tenten stuck her hand in her pocket and tightened her fingers around a slim gold chain and band. It was her ring.

Pulling her fisted hand out of the pocket, she next stuck her hand in the collar of her shirt, letting go of the ring. She felt the ring tap against the top of her stomach before she discreetly secured the chain around her neck and tucked it in her collar.

"What are you doing now," asked Ino.

"I don't know, I was probably going to head home and make some dinner."

"We should all cook something together. Would that be something you're interested in?"

Tenten cocked her head to the side and thought. She didn't have any plans, at least none she intended to disclose to Ino. Her cheeks warmed slightly.

"Sure, I could do that. Although," she added, "I have to warn you that there's always a chance Lee or Neji will stop by, so we should be prepared to feed them as well."

Ino fanned her hand at Tenten.

"Choji is my teammate, Tenten. Do you think I'm unaccustomed to having extra food on hand?"

They both laughed.

"Ok, well, I've got plenty of stuff to cook."

"I'll still stop by the store and get a few things, and I'm sure Hinata and Sakura will want to bring something too."

"Bring what?" Sakura padded into the changing room, with Hinata in tow.

"We're having a girl's night! We're all going to Tenten's to cook dinner!"

Sakura clapped her hands together.

"That sounds fun!"

"I agree!" Hinata chimed in, a smile playing lightly on her lips.

"Okay," said Tenten, "Let's go!"

**~o0o~**

Tenten bit into a frozen chunk of brownie and relished in the sweet flavor of her ice cream.

Cooking dinner had been fun, and Tenten was now enjoying desert. Sakura had picked up four small containers of ice cream, one for each of them.

Ino, of course, had somehow secured a bottle of wine. Tenten hadn't asked how, but she had accepted a glass and nursed it all night, nervously.

She had heard rumors of alcohol being harmful during pregnancy, but she had no one to confirm this with. And she knew turning down the drink would raise eyebrows, especially because Hinata had accepted a glass as well. She couldn't fathom half a glass doing much damage to her.

So she sipped the sweet white wine, ate chicken and noodles and veggies and dug in to her ice cream.

She was happy and giddy and lightheaded.

All four were happily giggling now as Sakura recalled the way Sai would criticize Naruto and his manhood.

Tenten was certain the only thing keeping Hinata from fainting was the way the wine seemed to relax them all.

The front door clicked open and Tenten grinned when Neji let himself in.

"Hi Neji!"

"Hi Neji!" The other three chimed in and giggled. Ino topped off her glass of wine.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No!" Insisted Tenten. She placed her ice cream on the coffee table and rose from the couch. "We just decided to all have dinner together. I figured you or Lee might stop by, so we made extras. I can make you a plate." She crossed the room, ready to head into the kitchen.

"Thank you, but I just ate."

"Ok, then come have some desert?" She winked at him and beckoned him over to the couch.

"I can come back later…"

"Later?" Ino raised a brow at him. "It's almost 10pm! What are your intentions with our Tenten?!"

Neji furrowed his brows in annoyance at her. Ino laughed.

"Come on, Neji," Tenten grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the couch, where she commanded him to sit between her and his cousin.

"You're difficult," he muttered.

She pretended not to hear him. Instead she held out her wine glass to him. He accepted it, reluctantly, and tipped the glass back, taking in a mouthful of the tart drink.

He put it back on the table and watched, bored, as the four women finished their ice cream.

Of course, Tenten shared hers with him. It was loaded with chunks of brownie, cookie dough, fudge, marshmallows, caramel swirls, and everything in between. When it came to her favorite sweets, she was indecisive at best.

With a boy present, the girls tried to make the conversation more bearable for Neji, focusing less on crushes and more on recent events.

Tenten faded in and out of the conversation. She had polished off the last of her wine and was feeling the warmth that spread through her body. It started in her stomach and radiated out into her limbs, making them tingle softly. She rested her head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She was trying very hard to fight the urge to rest her head on Neji's shoulder. His body heat was radiating, beckoning her to him and his shoulder always made the perfect pillow.

Tenten was holding her container of ice cream, just over halfway gone. Her fingers were numbing and she sat up, placing it on the table in front of her. Leaning back into the plush couch, she had an idea, and grinned.

Neji was talking quietly to Hinata about their training schedule for the next few days, so he couldn't see Tenten's hand creep towards his neck. She looked to Ino and Sakura and winked at them. They smiled and watched eagerly to see what kind of reaction he would have.

After all, he did not typically react more than he felt necessary so it would be fun to catch him off guard, and they all knew that his teammate was probably the only person who could get away with something like that.

She laughed when she felt him shiver when her icy fingers pressed into his warm neck. He caught her wrist and looked at her blankly, expectantly.

"Can I help you?"

"My fingers are cold." She pouted at him before giggling. Two more sets of giggles followed hers. Hinata smiled, biting back at a light laugh.

"And my neck is the appropriate place to try and warm them?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe you've had a bit too much wine?"

"No, I just…" Tenten debated how to finish her sentence. She had a few ideas, but none were appropriate for the current situation. _I just want to hug you. I just want to cuddle. I just want you to take me to bed. I just want everyone to leave us alone. I just want to kiss you._

"You look tired."

Tenten nodded slightly, silently grateful for the way he always seemed to be able to read her mind. She was getting too comfortable, any longer in this environment and she might develop loose lips.

Neji leaned forward and picked up her ice cream, putting the lid on it before standing. He offered her his hand and she let him pull her up.

"I should get ready for bed, if you don't mind." She looked over to Ino and Sakura and caught Hinata stifling a yawn out of the corner of her eye.

Sakura stretched in her chair.

"That's fine, I'm getting tired too."

"Agreed," said Ino.

"I will walk you home, Hinata-sama," said Neji, who gave Tenten a quick glance that said _I will be back shortly_.

~o0o~

At ten weeks, Tenten sat on the bathroom floor. She was miserable. She had no clue how long she was supposed to keep up her charade when she couldn't even make it to her morning training sessions. She rested her face on the toilet bowl, as the unending waves of nausea continued to surge in her stomach.

And they had a mission coming up. How was Tenten supposed to handle that?

While she had yet to puke, she had been unable to crawl out of her bathroom. She expected she looked like a ditzy girl after a night at the bar.

Tenten was miserable.

And she'd only been experiencing morning sickness for a couple of days. How long was this supposed to last?

Normally, she'd ask someone for advice with a medical condition, but Tenten really couldn't go to anyone with her questions. It was an awful feeling. She had so many questions about pregnancy and childbirth and mothering, but no one she could ask. She should have had a mother-figure to seek advice from, but she was alone.

She whimpered.

As if on cue, Neji came into the bathroom. He had let himself in, no doubt, concerned when she didn't show up for training.

Their training schedule was mostly kept for appearances. They did spar, but much gentler. If it had been up to Neji, she wouldn't be training at all, let alone going on missions, but that conversation hadn't happened yet. He knew that Tenten would fight him on the matter and, worse, they would need a very good reason for such a long leave of absence. Instead, Neji doubled his efforts to make sure she stayed safe and unharmed.

She was a pathetic mess, whimpering on the floor. He pulled a wash cloth out of the closet and soaked it in cold water. He then sat down on the floor behind Tenten and stroked her back gently.

"Neji," she whimpered his name. She felt pathetic. He brushed her hair off of her neck and placed the cold wash cloth against her neck.

The relief was almost instant. She felt her stomach calm.

"Are you alright?" He watched her slowly spin around to face him. Her face was pale and painted with a frown. She was still dressed in her pajamas, shorts and a tank top. Her hair was an array of kinks and curls around her.

His eyes trailed down to her neck where her wedding band hung off of a slim gold chain. They had decided to wear them around their necks and under their clothes. The ring disappeared between her swollen breasts. He felt his ring heavy against his chest and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Tenten's fingers found the ring under his shirt and traced the shape under the folds of fabric.

"I'm nauseous," Tenten finally exhaled.

"I can see. Is the cloth helping?"

She nodded.

"Good." Neji shifted his weight, leaning them to the side, fishing in his pocket. He pulled out a small bag and held it up to Tenten. The bag had small orange candies, that looked chewy in texture.

"Ginger," he said as she took the bag from him.

"Thanks." She opened the bag and pulled out a piece. She left the open bag in her lap and nibbled at the candy timidly. Ginger was not a flavor she particularly enjoyed, but she knew it would help her nausea immensely.

It wasn't long before Neji had her out of the bathroom and dressed. By the time she began moving around she felt much better and her nausea was replaced with hunger.

Neji watched, impressed, as Tenten made her way through two bowls of rice with egg, miso soup, some leftover salmon, some leftover chicken, and two small bags of chips.

"Don't you dare say anything," she warned, pointing a spoon in his face. She prepared a third bowl of rice and dug in with a sigh.

**~o0o~**

Tenten had eaten her way through most of the day and was trying desperately to restrain herself now. She was roughly twelve weeks pregnant and enjoying a girls night out. Dinner was barbecue. She had intended to use the night to cheer up Hinata, who was missing Naruto, but instead, she spent most of the evening trying not to rival Choji in food consumption.

When Tsunade drunkenly lowered herself into the booth next to Hinata the mood shifted. Tenten briefly wondered how good Tsunade was at keeping secrets when intoxicated.

"What's this? A girl's night out?" The hokage slurred and slumped against Hinata who whimpered nervously.

"Y-yes," said Tenten, glad she had something to distract her from the empty cavern that was her stomach.

"And why wasn't I invited?!"

"Well," she poked around for the right words but couldn't find them. "You're not quite a girl, Tsunade-sama."

The fifth frowned at her and Tenten scolded herself. She had meant to say that Tsunade was too old to be a girl… well, too much older than them… well, that she was more of a woman than them… Well, Tenten didn't really know how to word her thought process without upsetting Tsunade.

But Tsuande seemed to be having the same thought process as she leaned forward and squeezed her large, fat, soft breast roughly. "Is it because these are too big?" She jiggled it in her hand to make a point before dropping it. It swayed with an injured pride, hell bent on recovery.

"N-no Tsunade-sama!" Tenten was grasping at straws. A drunk hokage was not easy to manage. She was glad she was not Shizune.

Tsunade then looked up at Tenten, through half-lidded eyes.

"Speaking of which, Tenten, have your breasts gotten bigger?"

The table across from them silenced and Tenten felt two dozen eyes on her. She hid her hand in her face. Then Ino chimed in.

"I just asked her that the other day! They are bigger, aren't they Tsunade-sama!"

It might not have been so bad if the stares from the other table weren't those of her male comrades.

She briefly heard Kiba start to mutter something, a grin in his voice, before he fell abruptly silent. She supposed Neji had been the one to shut him up.

She knew she was doing this for Hinata, but this girl's night out was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth.

**~o0o~**

When Neji came over that night, she was flustered.

It had seemed to take forever for him to walk Hinata home before sneaking back off the compound and to her apartment.

When he arrived they pulled off their clothes and put on their rings.

With the war on the horizon, Tenten was desperate for as much time with Neji as possible.

"So," he pushed Tenten's bangs out of her eyes and she furrowed her nose. His scent was strong tonight, or maybe it was just another miserable symptom she had to endure. "It would seem your breasts have gotten bigger."

Tenten sat up and sighed, exasperated. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Neji chuckled and looked up at her, taking in her form.

"Because it's true." He cupped a breast and ran his thumb over a stiff nipple.

She relaxed back into the bed, moaning soft sighs as he caressed her breasts.

"What about my tummy?" she whispered, between gasps.

"Looks pretty similar to me."

She ran a hand over her stomach, feeling the way it was no longer flat, but beginning to protrude slightly.

"Come on," she argued, "you can see."

Neji ran his fingers over her stomach, feeling the way it rose ever so slightly.

"I suppose." He hunched down and pressed a kiss on her stomach. Tenten giggled at the sweetness of his actions.

However, her giggles quickly subsided and she began to gasp and moan as he moved his kisses lower.

**~o0o~**

By the time Tenten reached sixteen weeks, her morning sickness had subsided and war was inevitable.

The allied forces were beginning to gather, dozens of troops arrived in Konoha every day, from all corners of the map.

Tenten was happy that she had enjoyed the loose fit of her shirt for so long, because her stomach was protruding.

While no one would ever guess her condition in her normal attire, she could no longer risk being seen in anything more revealing. Alas, Tenten had to give up her trips to the bath house a couple weeks earlier.

Everyone had been given the standard issue uniforms of the allied forces and many had already donned them.

Today Tenten was to join them with her uniform. Today they would be receiving their assigned devisions.

The pants were snug around her hips. Luckily they stretched a little, and worked around her bump. She pulled the black turtle neck on. It hung loose enough around her, her stomach protruding only slightly.

She was grateful for the vest, which was thick and hid everything.

Lastly, she tied her hair up in two buns, along with her new forehead protector. She no longer bore the symbol of the leaf on her, she now shined the symbol for the army she had joined, along with everyone else she knew and everyone she didn't.

A soft knock pulled her away from the mirror she'd been eying herself in, and she went to the door to great her teammates.

"Lee, Neji." She pulled them each into a hug.

"Tenten! Are you ready to learn how we will spread our youthful talents to our allies?!" Lee was ever optimistic and Tenten couldn't help but smile and his positivity.

Together they left for the Hokage's tower, hoping that this was not their last assignment as Team Guy.

They walked mostly in silence, and as they grew closer to the crowds of shinobi getting their assignments, Tenten began to worry.

She wasn't sure if she could cope with the possibility of being separated from Neji and Lee. They were strongest in their group. They played off of each others strengths and defended each others weaknesses. There was no way they could possibly be separated.

They pushed and struggled to find dozen of tables lined up. They noticed the groupings went by names and prepared to separate.

"Neji, Tenten," said Lee. "It would appear that everyone is being given packets with their information. I think it would be very youthful and appropriate if we opened our assignments at the balcony where we first shared our dreams with each other!"

Tenten nodded and Neji agreed with his silence. She knew she would have an easier time reading the information with just her teammates around.

They parted ways and stepped into their respective lines.

When Shizune placed the heavy manilla packet in Tenten's hands, she felt as if it contained the weight of the world. She flashed Shizune a fake smile and wished her well for the rest of the day. Once the pleasantries were exhausted, Tenten left and let the shinobi behind her claim his fate, as she had just done.

She carried the heavy packet away and hurried quickly to their meeting place.

She was the last to arrive. Lee and Neji were sitting on the bench, packets on the table in front of them.

She placed herself between them and felt the rush of memories flood her.

They had come very far in just six years. Lee had become focused, strong, and determined. And Neji, Neji had changed completely. He had left his childish attitude behind and was on track to be a father. Tenten's fingers trembled and she felt tears prick at her eyes, even before they read their packets. _Stupid hormones, _she thought. _I'm supposed to be stronger than this. Why does every god damned thing make me want to cry? _ She took a deep breath and looked to each of her teammates, her family.

"Are you guys ready?" She was asking herself more than them, but was soaked in the strength that radiated off of both of them when their deep voices echoed in her ears.

"Yes."

They both picked up their packets and Tenten squeezed her eyes shut as she opened the pouch and dug her hand in, pulling out a stack of papers, no doubt containing maps, charts, stats, and other info on her new devision.

She heard the rustle of paper on both her right and left.

"Third Devision," Lee announced.

"Second Devision," read Neji.

Tenten took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her voice fled her as the words in front of her turned blurry. Hot tears singed her eyes and dripped down onto the assignment on her lap.

Tenten choked on a sob and Lee and Neji were immediately at her side, rubbing her back and holding her hands. Together they hugged as a trio while Tenten's sobs rung loudly in her ears as all the stress and worry she had been carrying broke her.

The papers slid off her lap and scattered on the floor in front of her, but no one cared to pick them up, to consumed on the realization that began to sink in.

Luckily, her reaction told them enough, and Tenten didn't need to read the words printed in a large typeface, staring up at her from the ground.

_First Devision._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that update took a while. I got stuck with this chapter. Luckily for you I already have the next chapter written. ;) Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

"_This is way beyond my remote concern  
__Of being condescending  
__All these squawking birds won't quit.  
__Building nothing, laying bricks"_

_\- Caring is Creepy  
__The Shins_

* * *

"You are _staying_!"

"I am _going_!"

"NO! You are not!"

"You _cannot_ tell me what to do, Neji Hyūga!"

"No, but I _can_ go tell Tsunade!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Tenten's voice was raw. Her throat burned from their shouting match. They had been fighting ever since they received their assignments.

It had started with silent looks and soft suggestions that perhaps it would be unwise for a pregnant woman to march into war.

After almost a week of these conversations, they had exploded.

Tenten did not know how long the fight had been going on, but they seemed to yell in circles. She didn't think they'd ever been this upset with each other in their lives.

"You cannot expect me to just _sit_ here and _wait_! Like, like, some _miserable_ _housewife_!"

"You're _pregnant_, Tenten! You cannot expect me to just let you charge headfirst onto a _battlefield_!"

"What am I supposed to do then, Neji? Sit and wait to hear if you and Lee make it?"

"You cannot just think of yourself, Tenten! You have an infant _dependent_ on you!"

"So do you, Neji!"

"It isn't the same!"

"It is!"

"Tenten! You _need_ to stay here."

"I _cannot_ stay, Neji, I _can't_!"

"Why the _hell_ not?!"

"Because! If I'm not there and something happens to _either_ of you I could _never _live with myself."

Tenten felt the rest of her energy flee from her with that realization. She took her eyes off of Neji and focused on the floor in front of her, sinking down onto her couch. It was with this realization that Tenten gave in to the truth behind her stubbornness.

It was this realization that allowed her to shed angry and terrified tears.

She would have liked to say that Neji was at her side immediately, brushing away her tears and whispering an apology and seeking to make amends and promising to work through it.

But he was still standing on the other side of the room, fists clenched in frustration.

He was being stubborn, his anger still burning too strongly to drop everything and comfort her.

But Tenten was upset too, and in their state, they were not thinking clearly. And with Tenten closing in on the five month mark, emotions bested logic nine out of ten times. And right now, her emotions were screaming at her, asking her why he wouldn't come hug her, why he would leave her so alone.

The logic knew he needed another minute to uncoil his anger, but the emotional side of her brain was louder and a sob snuck out.

At once, he was in front of her, crouched, and pulling her into a tight hug.

She welcomed his embrace and clung desperately to him, hating herself for being such an emotional wreck.

Neji pulled them both onto the couch, curling her into his lap.

He stroked her back, her hair, caressed the tears from her eyes, but it did little to relieve the ache in his chest.

He wondered what kind of person he was to allow his wife, the mother of his unborn child to go to war.

He had no answer, nor anyone to seek advice from. He would have to compromise.

"Please," he whispered into her hair, pleading and squeezing her tighter. "Please, just promise me you will stay away from the front lines."

"I wish I could ask you to do the same," Tenten whispered, her voice hoarse from their fight and her sobs. She was calming down now, though. Her sobs had subsided into sniffles and whimpers.

Neji frowned. He certainly hadn't asked to be on the front lines. He would rather be in the first devision, protecting Tenten.

Scratch that, he would rather whisk her away into hiding and keep her safe until the war was over and their child was born safely.

But that was desertion.

And desertion came with a heavy penalty.

He had a duty to fulfill, one that he could not get out of. But she could. She could be safe. If only he could convince her.

He knew from the beginning, though, pregnant or not, Tenten would not sit back and wait while everyone else risked their lives.

Neji was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Tenten gasp and hold her small stomach. His heart palpitated.

"What is it, Tenten?"

"I-I," she looked confused, pressing her hand against her stomach. And then a smile graced her face, her sadness fleeing. "I think the baby is moving!"

"What?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, where she had first grabbed. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her stomach was firm and noticeably swollen when she wore anything other than baggy clothes.

"Do you feel it?"

Neji frowned.

"No."

Tenten pushed his hand against her stomach a bit harder. They sat in silence for another minute.

"How about now?"

Neji concentrated on the patch of stomach he was touching. And he felt it, just barley. Her stomach fluttered under the tips of his fingers.

He looked down at her, his hand remained pressed against her stomach, hoping to feel the strange sensation again.

When he felt the baby move again he gasped.

"You feel it?!"

"I do," he admitted.

"I guess our fight got someone riled up." Tenten frowned.

With the quickening, the baby was no longer an abstract concept to them, it was a living being. A product of their romantic entanglements.

Neji prayed that his family came out of this war unscathed.

Tenten, sensing his mood, sought to keep the evening cheerful. After all, they had so few left.

She sat up and slipped her arms around his neck, giving him a chaste kiss before expertly undoing the clasp on the necklace that held his ring.

She pulled it off and held it up between them, clasping it again.

"Want to find out if you'll have a daughter or a son?"

"Sure." Neji took the necklace from her and Tenten leaned back, further, in his arms, granting better access to her stomach. "What do I do again?"

"Hold it over my tummy," she instructed. "If it moves in a circle, it's a girl. If it swings side to side, it's a boy."

"And if it doesn't move?" He teased.

"Then you're not very good at this," Tenten giggled.

Neji held the chain up, over Tenten's stomach, and she grabbed the ring, making sure it sat still before letting go of it again.

They didn't have to wait long before the ring started to move a little. Much to Neji's amazement, it began to swing subtly from side to side.

"A boy," Tenten stated.

Neji put the ring down.

"Is that so?" he whispered, into her ear.

"Who knows? It's just a game," she teased. Tenten leaned up to Neji and he closed the distance between them with a sweet kiss.

Their tongues clashed and their hands wandered.

When Neji pulled away, Tenten's eyes were watery.

He sighed silently. He had never seen her so emotional in all her life as he had in these past few months. It was stressful for him to try and keep up with her rapidly changing moods.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Why?"

"You wanted a girl." Neji furrowed his brows.

"Tenten," He brushed a tear from her cheek. "It's just a game."

"No, it said we were going to have a boy!" Neji shifted her weight in his lap and tucked her in closer to him.

"So?"

"You-" Neji pressed his finger to her lips.

"I will be happy as long as you two are safe, boy or girl."

"Ok. I'm sorry." She huffed in frustration. "I wish I could keep on top of this emotional bullshit. I just want to be a normal person! Arg!"

"It's fine, Tenten."

"Sure, to you it is, you don't have to feel so many different ways at once." She sniffled.

"No,"

"No, but?" Tenten had heard the hesitation in his voice. "But what, Neji? But you have to put up with it?" She sat up. "You know, it's your fault this thing is inside of me!"

Neji bit back from pointing out that she had _certainly_ welcomed him into her bed with open arms and spread legs.

"Ugh! Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Neji answered her with a heavy kiss, he couldn't stand to listen to her indecision much longer. And almost as instantly her anger at him had formed, it faded and shifted to lust. She stripped quickly and unfastened his pants.

Without him so much as touching her, she sunk onto him, wet and ready. They moaned as she slowly lowered her hips onto his.

As she moved up and down, he pulled her in close, relishing in the slick warmth of her core.

The quickness with which she would often do this was astounding and Neji suspected it was the only plus side to her mood swings.

**~o0o~**

Shikamaru's desk was piled with paperwork. Books, scrolls, and maps littered the surface. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips.

Neji surveyed the smoky room and closed the door behind him.

Shikamaru massaged his temples and looked up at him.

"Ah, Neji," he looked relieved at the new distraction. "What brings you to my personal hell?"

"Is Temari here too?"

Shikamaru smirked at Neji's joke.

"God no. She's with Gaara today. That's the last thing I need in my office, a troublesome woman like her." He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind the back of his head.

Shikamaru took a drag off of his cigarette and knocked the ash into the ash tray, exhaling heavily.

"Planning war strategies is a pain in my ass."

Neji approached the front of his desk, eying the maps in front of the genius.

"Allow me to add to your burdens then."

"Is the Hyūga Clan displeased with Hinata being on the front lines? That wasn't my decision."

"No, it doesn't have to do with the clan."

"That's good, at least." Shikamaru took another drag. "Your uncle is troublesome."

"I know," Neji said, flatly.

"Well, what's up then?"

Neji sighed and placed his hands on the desk, leaning over the maps.

"I need you to keep an eye on Tenten."

Shikamaru sat up, took a final drag and pushed the cigarette butt into the ash tray, where it found it's new home with other stubs.

"I figured you'd ask me something like this, since your team was separated. But you, of all people, should know that Tenten can take care of herself."

"I don't doubt that in the least," retorted Neji.

"Then why are you here asking me to look after her? She's not going to be on the frontline, she will be holding down the western coast of the Lightning. They will head out early and set up defenses and traps. She will be very safe." Shikamaru gave Neji a melancholy look, suggesting that he should be more concerned about his own wellbeing, as the second devision would be on the frontline of battle.

Neji lifted his weight off of his fists and stood up straight. He pondered what he would say next. Of course, he had known what he intended to say before he had marched down to Shikamaru's office, but now that it was time to talk, the words were stuck on his tongue.

He sighed and met Shikamaru's eyes. His voice was just above a whisper.

"She's pregnant."

Shikamaru rested his elbow on the desk and cupped his forehead in his hand.

"Geeze, man," He looked up at Neji. "Really?"

Neji nodded slightly.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and pulled a cigarette out of the pack that lay on his desk. He lit it and took a deep drag.

"Man, you sure do have awful timing." He looked up to Neji again. "I assume it's yours."

"She refuses to stay in Konoha."

"Women," Shikamaru took another drag. "I assume she gave you all sorts of trouble when it came up?"

"There was a _heated_ discussion about it."

Shikamaru snorted, knowing the true meaning behind Neji's words. He, after all, had to deal with Temari yelling at him far more often than he liked to admit.

"Who knows?"

"You do."

"So it's safe to say she's had no prenatal care?" Shikamaru asked between drags.

"Correct. She won't go to see a doctor because she is afraid that Tsunade will find out and make her stay behind."

"She should stay behind," he exhaled.

"_You_ tell her that."

Shikamaru groaned. "Too troublesome. I know her personality is as spirited as the rest of them. She'll kick my ass."

Neji chuckled lightly. She would.

"How far along is she?"

"Just about five months." Shikamaru looked up in shock.

_"Five months?!"_

Neji shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Man, you know you're supposed to wait until _after_ a war to plan a family."

"Does it look like this was planned?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know man. It's just so troublesome."

Shikamaru smoked for a couple more minutes before making his decision.

"I don't agree with the decision for her to go to war, but I know she's not giving you much say in the matter. Alright," he sighed and stubbed out his cigarette, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you."

"I can't promise her safety."

"I am aware. All I ask is that you look out for her."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I also assume you would like me to keep the details of our conversation confined to this room?"

"No one knows," Neji confirmed, "I would also like it if she didn't know that I spoke with you."

"Understood."

"Good." Neji turned to leave. He made it halfway across the room before Shikamaru spoke again.

"You know your uncle is in the first devision as well, right?"

Neji paused, keeping his back to Shikamaru.

"Yes. I haven't figured out how to approach that quite yet."

"He'd probably be understanding, you should just tell him."

"I appreciate your concern, but the politics of my family are a bit more complicated than that."

With that admission, Neji left.

The door clicked shut softly and Shikamaru lit another cigarette. He pondered on his friend's condition.

He'd knocked up his teammate, who refused to stay out of the war. And the icing on top of the cake was her rejection by the clan.

Comparatively, war strategy seemed easy. Shikamaru was grateful that he was not in Neji's shoes.

"Women," he muttered. "So troublesome."

**~o0o~**

Neji spent their last night together in her bed.

He would have no excuse to offer his uncle for his absence the night before war, and he didn't care. He knew the first time Hiashi activated his byakugan around Tenten the she would be discovered. He only hoped his uncle would find the war more pressing than her pregnancy.

They laid in her bed, the soft light of the bedside lamp causing her skin to glow softly. They exchanged soft, tender kisses. They were the kisses of lovers, sweet and light, as if they were afraid of being too rough. Neji kissed her as if she might shatter and break in his hands. The truth was, that tonight, he felt like the one who was about to break.

His fingers traced the convex shape her stomach had taken and he felt the irregular pulse of a kick every now and then.

His fingers traveled further south and he parted her lips, gently stroking the warm, moist folds of her sex. When she rested her hand on his arm and inhaled sharply, his eyes fell to the small gold band that adored her finger.

Feeling an overwhelming surge of emotions that he wasn't ready to face, he focused on her gasps instead, pressing two fingers into her.

He thrust into her slowly and gently with his hand and watched as she squirmed under him. He relished her beauty and watched her intently as he continued to finger her.

She moaned softly as he worked her slowly, caressing her tenderly.

He shifted himself lower down the bed, as he pressed his fingers in and out of her. He exhaled softly over her, pulling a fresh gasp out of her lips.

He lowered his lips onto her slowly, parting her as he drew his tongue slowly up her and over her most sensitive spot. She panted and whimpered as he kissed her slowly, running his tongue over the protrusion.

Neji took his time, not sure when the next time he would be able to taste her again.

He wanted to carry the flavor of her on his tongue into battle.

It didn't take long for her pants and moans to shape into words, as she caressed his name on her lips and softly begged him not to stop.

He obliged her and increased his pace, every so slowly, as she requested it of him.

She told him she was close and he lapped at her until she came on his tongue. Juices oozed from her and over his fingers.

When her tremors ended he released his kiss and withdrew his fingers from her. Neji lay back down next to Tenten and she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, before repaying the favor.

He tossed his head back and moaned softly when she took him into her mouth.

He loved the way she flicked her tongue over his head and sucked softly. She moaned over him and her voice sent vibrations down his cock.

She kissed him for several more minutes, alternating her hand and mouth as he moaned.

Before she could push him over his edge, he stopped her and pulled her up to him.

Rolling over her, he kissed her softly. He felt her legs slide around his torso and he slowly pushed inside of her, craving the entirety of her tightness.

He thrusted slowly and deeply, enticing moans from both of their lips.

His only wish was to love her as slow and long as he could.

After a few minutes of his deep, slow, thrusts, Tenten's moans whimpered with need.

"What is it?" He whispered to her.

"More," she begged.

"No,"

"Please!" She tried to rock her hips to meet his, but he kept control over the pace, pulling back when she tried to meet him.

"No." He hunched over her ear and whispered to her hotly. "I am going to take my time with you."

She moaned and begged.

She wanted release, but he was going to make her wait, for it to build up slowly.

Tenten squirmed and whimpered and cried out under him as he slowly coaxed pleasure out of her.

"Oh, God!" She pleaded with him, trying to increase his pace with her hips.

He kissed her neck and continued attempting to dive her insane. He listened as she she panted and and pleaded and tried to barter with him.

"Please, Neji! I'll cum, please! I just want to-ah!"

"You'll cum either way," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky with lust. He nipped softly at her neck.

And true to his words, a couple more minutes of his deliciously slow thrusts brought her to her edge. Only when she started to orgasm did he pick up his pace, ramping up the pleasure. She cried out loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her. When his name tore through the room and reverberated off the walls, he spilled inside of her.

He covered her with sweet kisses as she sighed under him. He pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Neji."

He rolled off of her and onto his side and pulled the blankets over them.

Tenten curled against him and he ran his hands over her stomach under the sheets. His child kicked softly at his touch and when he looked over at Tenten she was crying.

The last bit of resolve that he had been holding onto crumbled and washed away with her tears. He pulled her in closely and buried his face in her hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave in.

Together they silently cried and willed the night to never end.

However, the next time Neji opened his eyes sunlight had cascaded itself across the bed. Tenten was still stuck to his side and he knew she was awake.

He felt her tremble and looked down at the tear stains on her cheeks. When she met his gaze, fresh, fat tears rolled over the edges of her lower lids and slid slowly down her face.

Neji kissed her head and stroked her back, clinging to his composure.

He could not let it slip now.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's the last one before the war. :( Let me know what you think. Drop a review please!


	11. Chapter 11

_So can you understand?  
Why I want a daughter while I'm still young  
I wanna hold her hand  
And show her some beauty  
Before all this damage is done_

But if it's too much to ask, if it's too much to ask  
Then send me a son.

_\- The Suburbs  
Arcade Fire_

* * *

Tenten was dying, she was certain.

She had never been more sure of the feeling before, not even when she was trapped in Kisame's water prison had she been so close to death.

Tenten had never pushed the limits of her chakra so far before. Of course, Shinobi tore through their chakra during difficult battles, as she had as well, but she had never wasted _this_ much chakra before.

The rough, pebbled dirt pushed into the skin of her cheek, she lay spread on the ground on her stomach, her baby pressed between her and earth, a heavenly fan loose in her grasp.

She had found the fan rumored to belong to the Sage. The allure had been strong and she had wielded it efficiently and effectively against her enemies.

However, she'd neglected to take account for the amount of chakra the baby required, depleting her stores before she'd ever formed a hand signal.

She felt dizzy and sleepy. Her tongue was thick and heavy in her mouth. Her words came out broken and silly.

"I'm dying." It sounded like a joke, really. She'd barely been able to muster the ridiculous statement to no one in particular before feeling the edges of consciousness tug at her. She was tired, oh so tired. It was too easy to take a nap, here on the battlefield.

"Tenten?" she heard Shikamaru's usual lazy drawl spike with concern.

She grunted.

Did he call for a medic? She couldn't remember.

How long had she been laying down? It was impossible to tell.

She debated gathering some chakra from the child in her womb, but could not bear the thought of risking the baby's chakra levels.

Eventually she felt a warmth over her back, an energy seeping into her.

"Tenten," she was pretty sure it was Shikamaru again. "Tenten, can you hear me?"

"Tenten-san, can you hear us?"

Another voice. Who was that? Was it a medic?

She felt chakra stir inside of her, growing slowly.

"Mmnn." Her tongue was still heavy, but she managed to rattle her vocal cords enough to let them know she was awake.

Tenten felt her focus start to return and she opened her eyes, the battlefield fuzzy around her. She heard a gasp.

"T-Tenten-san you-you're—"

_Fuck! _

Of course he'd figure out she was pregnant. He was a medic for Christ sake.

Panic swelled and she shot up, grabbing the medic's arm and meeting his concern with pleading eyes.

"Please," she whispered, "Don't."

"But Tenten-san!"

"Please!" Her whispered voice cracked under the strain and she pushed her hand back into the ground, steadying herself, feeling dizzy.

Suddenly, she felt a firm warmth against her. Her weight was shifted off of her arm and she was cradled against Shikamaru's chest. She relaxed against him, feeling tired and sad. He reminded her of Neji. She had spent so long trying to push him to the back of her mind. She couldn't let her worry over him distract her, but here, with no chakra, her baby kicking softly, and Shikamaru's comfort, she felt an ache grow in her chest.

The only thing keeping her tears at bay in her moment of weakness was her absolute lack of energy. The world around her was softening again. She took in a deep breath, an anxious sigh, shifting against Shikamaru before letting her eyes droop shut.

"Shikamaru-san-"

"Heal her!" he interrupted the medic.

"Yes, but sir she's-"

_No! _

"Now is not the time. Heal her."

The medic nodded and pressed his hands over her stomach, over her vest, over her baby. Warm chakra formed around his hands and he resumed healing her.

Their eyes met and she saw the question he wanted to ask.

_Who's is it? Who knows?_

Tenten sat up a bit in Shikamaru's arms and met the medic's gaze.

"If something happens to me," she whispered, "inform my teammates, Maito Guy, Rock Lee and Hyūga Neji."

He nodded and returned to his work. Satisfied, Tenten closed her eyes and leaned back against Shikamaru.

"Are you alright?" His voice rattled in his chest and how she missed Neji.

"I will be," she answered.

"Good, it would be troublesome if something were to happen to you."

"Too much paper work?" She enjoyed teasing him almost as much as she enjoyed teasing Neji.

"Ah, and your troublesome teammates."

Tenten snorted a giggle.

"Dying is troublesome, ne?"

"Heh. Lucky for us you'll be alright."

True to his words, the dizziness started to lift and the glow from the medic's hands began to recede and fade.

She opened her eyes and leaned forward. Shikamaru helped her stand and readjusted her sights on the battle.

What she did not see, however, was the sharp warning glance that Shikamaru gave the medic.

**~o0o~**

Neji forced back another zetsu. And another. And another. The wave was endless.

Another.

Another.

Another.

And anther.

His chakra was slowly waning and he was getting tired. His movements were starting to slow down and become sloppy. A headache surged from the strain of using his byakugan.

He spun around. Too slow. He felt a fist connect with his shoulder and his chakra start to ebb.

Quickly, Neji spun his kaiten, pushing away the zetsu.

He strained his eyes, searching rapidly for his cousin. He needed someone to watch his back and she probably needed the same.

He wished he had Tenten at his back, but his cousin was the next best option.

Neji had been worried about her almost constantly. She was in the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the war.

And she was out of range of his byakugan. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

It frustrated him to no end that he could not see her, yet he knew that if he could see her, she would be all he saw. She would steal his focus and he could not let that happen.

**~o0o~**

Tenten felt a strange chakra nearby. They had received intelligence about the edo tensei. She gripped her kunai tightly and felt panic rise in her chest.

She ducked and slashed at an approaching white zetsu. The wave seemed endless and although she had taken a solider pill after being healed, the never ending army fatigued her.

She wished she had the fan still, but having barley survived using it once before, Tenten knew better than to rely on the tool, no matter how easy it had come to her.

She slashed at another zetsu and concealed herself behind a large rock, hoping to catch a breath. She pressed her back into the stone and closed her eyes. Maybe Neji had been right, maybe she should have stayed in Konoha.

They had barley been at war for a day and she had already almost died. She pushed her hand into the pocket of her vest and cradled her stomach through the fabric.

_Fuck._

She sighed, exhausted, and wondered if anyone would notice if she crawled into a hole and hid for the rest of the war.

Suddenly, the chakra was around her and her eyes snapped open. She gasped when she met the regal features of a Hyūga in front of her.

A _dead_ Hyūga.

She pressed further into the stone behind her, gripping the kunai tighter than before.

His byakugan tore through her and he paused.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Tenten was at a loss for words. Surely her presence on a battlefield was more expected than _his._

"I should ask you the same, Hyūga-san," she stammered.

"I was summoned by an evil force. I believe I am being sent to meet my brother. He is nearby."

"Y-your brother?"

The Hyūga man frowned.

"Yes."

"The only other Hyūga around here is Hiashi-sama…"

That meant… Tenten gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Hiashi is my brother."

"You're Neji's…"

"You know my son?" Hizashi glanced over her, eagerness written all over his face.

Tenten nodded, feeling her heart thud in her chest.

"How… How is he?"

A smile spread across her face.

"Amazing. We are teammates. And…" she paused, wondering how much information to divulge. Could his controller hear this conversation?

"And he is fighting on the front lines. He has surpassed the main branch in his skills."

Hizashi studied her.

"I wish I could see him. Hearing from you, his teammate, has helped ease my worry."

Tenten bowed.

"I am glad I could help you."

"What is your name?"

She straightened out and met his gaze.

"Tenten."

"Tenten?" he rolled her name over his tongue. "Tell me, Tenten, why do you think it is wise to be in this chaos in your condition?"

"I-I… I couldn't leave my team behind."

"Does your team know of your condition? Is my son aware of the risk you-"

"He knows."

Hizashi raised an eyebrow.

"And he did not object?"

"No, he did, passionately." Tenten looked down at the ground. "It is… It is his." She looked back up at him.

"I see." His body trembled, as if a force was trying to pull him away. He grunted. "I-I have to go. Whoever summoned me is trying to force me to continue on. But Tenten, please be safe. I am glad to have met you and my grandchild. Please, tell Neji-" He grunted again and winced, as if he was in pain. "Tell him of my love for him, please Tenten." His feet moved automatically. "I trust you to find the words."

And he was gone.

Tenten stared at the spot where he had stood.

**~o0o~**

The sun set and the battlefield quieted. The army of white zetsu seemed to recede, or maybe it was just Neji's line of sight. He had used his byakugan almost constantly and it was beginning to take it's toll on him.

Hinata had insisted that he rest, that she could take the watch. And he gave into her request, reluctantly. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Kiba had helped him unroll a cot so that he could lay down. Akamaru sat at his side, keeping him warm.

All in all, he felt pretty useless.

It was hard for him to remember that during battles such as these, sometimes the most important thing you could do was rest. If he did not rest tonight, he would not be at his best tomorrow.

But there was one other concern that kept him from falling asleep, as always: Tenten.

He sighed in frustration and rolled on his side, facing Akamaru. The dog looked up at him and panted happily.

He pushed his snout under Neji's hand until it came to rest on the dog's head. Neji smirked at the dog's insistence and scratched behind his ears.

Akamaru then licked Neji's face. He frowned and wiped the spit away. When Akamaru came in for a second 'kiss' Neji held his hand up, guarding his face from any more wet kisses.

Akamaru whined, but laid his head back down anyway. Neji compromised by laying his head back on Akamaru's head and scratching behind his ears again.

The dog calmed him down and he felt himself begin to drift to sleep.

He hadn't realized that he'd nodded off until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Neji rolled onto his back and looked up to see the outline of two buns contrasted against the darkness.

Neji pushed himself up to a seated position and wondered if he was dreaming.

"Tenten," his tongue was dry and his whisper was harsh. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

His arms snaked around her torso and he buried his face into her chest, inhaling her scent. He felt her press kisses on top of his head.

"How are you?" she whispered.

"Fine."

"Hinata filled me in, she said you overused your byakugan."

"I've been resting."

Tenten pulled back and looked down at him, his eyes were adjusting to the darkness and he could make out the concern on her face.

"Be careful." She scolded him softly and he nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay," he admitted, "but it was risky of you to come here. Does anyone know you left?"

"I told Shikamaru I was going to the medics to get checked up."

Neji raised a brow.

"Did you get hurt today?"

"Not seriously, I just used a lot of chakra."

He sensed she was hiding the whole truth, but he didn't press the issue. He was too tired for details and did not want to start a disagreement.

"You should be careful as well," he reminded her.

"Of course," she promised. And then he felt her lips on his, warm and soft. And he pulled her in closer, as close as he possibly could. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it readily. It was a slow, deep, unending kiss. It held all of the comfort he had been seeking throughout the day, yet a sadness lingered somewhere in the corner of her mouth. He tried to chase it away, kissing her deeper, stroking her cheek, and tucking back stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

When they finally parted, it was reluctantly and followed by chaste pecks. Neji pressed his lips to her forehead.

When he finally opened his eyes to meet hers, she was smiling lightly.

Neji leaned in to kiss her again when they were interrupted.

"If you two kiss any longer I'm going to have to make you get a room." They both turned to see Kiba's figure approach, holding a flashlight.

"Kiba!" Tenten gasped, scolding him.

Neji glared at him, he had not enjoyed the interruption or the suggestion. Did he really have such little tact?

"I didn't mean to... interrupt anything... I just figured I'd check up on you and Akamaru. But it seems to me," Kiba said, with a mischievous grin, "that you're being well taken care of."

"I should head back soon," Tenten was nervous and seemed ready to flee, like a frightened deer. Neji tightened his grip on her, not ready for her to leave him yet.

"Kiba," he warned, his tone betraying his irritation.

"Right, I'll just be back... over... uh... there." He gestured off to the left and stalked off.

When they were alone again Neji pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't leave yet," he whispered.

"Okay," she responded, softly. "But I can't stay long."

"Just lay with me for a few minutes."

She nodded and he laid back, opening his arm to her. Tenten curled into his embrace and he relaxed when he felt the weight of her head on his chest. He held her close and closed his eyes, feeling her fingers snake into his collar, playing with the chain around his neck.

He let her lull him to sleep with her gentle warmth and heaviness, the soft, even rhythm of her breathing, the light caress of her fingers.

Of course, stereotypically, when he woke up, she was gone.

**~o0o~**

Tenten yawned as she wandered back to her division. It had been hard to stay awake in the comfort of Neji's arms, even harder still had been deciding not to tell him about her encounter with his father.

Even after she had left and was halfway back to her position, she struggled with the choice to tell him or not.

She had wanted nothing more than to tell him how proud his father seemed and how he'd wanted nothing more than to see the man his son had become, however, she wondered if the information that his father had been resurrected by the enemy would have been too upsetting, too distracting. And that was why she had decided to keep the information to herself.

She knew that he was probably distracted enough as it was. After all, she could always tell him once they were back home.

She stuck her hand in a vest pocket and pulled out a solider pill, chewing it thoughtfully as she walked back. Dawn was breaking across the horizon, tinting the sky pink and yellow and she knew that she had used up any opportunity to rest she had. Although, she didn't mind. It had been worth it.

The sunrise was beautiful. Any other day it would have made her smile and ponder on the beauty of nature. Today, however, the slick pink streaks across the sky filled her with dread.

**~o0o~**

When the stakes went through Neji's chest, Tenten felt as though they had driven through her own.

So many emotions rushed through her all at once. She wanted to scream, cry, run dramatically over and save him or die trying. She wanted every cliché all at once. She wanted to sob, she wanted to be the strong woman who held back her tears and put on a brave face. She wanted to turn, run and never look back.

She was dizzy.

She wanted to puke.

All of these emotions collided and surged inside of her and instead of reacting, she found herself frozen in her spot.

She held a kunai in her hand, the blade dug into her palm, slicing her open. She felt blood pool at her knuckle and drip to the ground. It was the kunai that kept her grounded, it was the kunai that kept her sane.

It was the tangy taste of blood on her mouth from biting her lip that reminded her of her duty, of the life she'd chosen. Never show emotion, never let your emotions distract you from the mission.

Fight now, feel later.

That's what he would have told her to do. That's what everyone has always told her to do.

Fight now, feel later.

Even when Lee gave into his emotions and sobbed freely, Tenten held her composure… barely.

She wanted Lee to stop, to shut up, to realize this is not what Neji would want him to do.

Fight now, feel later.

But when she opened her mouth to speak, her tongue was thick, heavy and dry. She was only able to croak out his name.

"Lee…"

It was all she could say before she felt her emotions begin to waver and she had to collect herself again.

When Naruto touched her shoulder, his chakra was warm, but it did nothing to inspire or console her.

**~o0o~**

Tenten crossed the battlefield. She had told Lee and Guy that she would follow behind shortly, but she intended to take as long as possible.

With the land deserted of the army, Tenten was left alone, the only living creature wandering across a wasteland of bodies. Of comrades.

Her hand stung where her kunai had dug into it and sliced the flesh of her palm open.

She was deserting the war, she could get in trouble for staying behind while everyone else charged forward bravely. But Tenten had lost the remainder of the fight left inside of her hours ago.

After all, it had taken every ounce of her being to hold her composure when Lee was able to give up his so easily. Instead, she had looked away and held her kunai tight until she bled.

She hadn't been able to handle it before, she wasn't sure she could handle it now. She knew, however, that she wanted to be alone to say goodbye.

Her stomach churned and her heart raced when she found him, laying where they had left him, alone on the battle filed with stakes driven through his torso.

Tenten trembled as she fell to her knees. She trembled and bit her lip, holding tears at bay. She wiped the blood off of his lips with the sleeve of her shirt. She brushed his hair back out of his face and ran her fingers over his forehead, where the curse mark had once contrasted against his pale complexion.

Tenderly, as if she might hurt him, she unzipped the collar of his vest and dipped her hands into the collar.

Tucking her fingers into his shirt, she found what she was looking for. When she retrieved her hands, she also held the chain and his wedding band. Tenten held it in the palm of her hand and ran her fingers over the smooth gold band. She trembled as she tried to clasp it around her own neck.

Once his ring was secure, she removed her own ring and took it off the chain. She slid it onto her finger and replaced her chain around Neji's neck.

She leaned over him and felt her composure flee as she pressed a kiss to his lips, still soft and warm. She then placed one on his forehead and let her tears flow.

Her mouth opened widely as a anguished sob tore through her body.

She felt like she was dying as she convulsed over him.

She pressed her face into his chest, clinging to him, as she gasped for air, hot tears burning her face.

Tenten wasn't sure how long she allowed herself to sob over her husband, but she didn't care. She didn't care how long she was away from the battle. She didn't care if anyone found her now that there was no audience. She didn't care if they never found her and she died out her with him. All she cared about was the man under her, motionless… lifeless… gone…

Tenten didn't notice as the strange wrappings wound their way around her ankles. She didn't notice when they seemed to crawl up her leg. But when it caressed her stomach, she snapped up and looked down.

She panicked and tried to pull the weird strips off of her, but they continued to wrap around her. It caught her wrist and she cried out as it started to pull her away. Away from Neji.

"No!" She found her strength again and tried to fight the wrappings. She felt like she was loosing her grip on the situation, on her reality, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Release!"

Tenten blinked and her legs were free. She looked up to meet the gaze of her hero, Tsunade. She blushed, flustered and relieved. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sure she was a disaster, but she didn't care.

"T-Tsuanade-sama!" Fresh tears leaked from her and the hokage crouched beside her, pulling her into a warm hug.

Tenten felt a maternal aura radiate off of Tsunade like none she had felt in years. She cried into her hero's chest, like a child.

"Tenten," her voice was stern and Tenten pulled back, tears halting at the commanding tone.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I think I can revive him," Tenten's mouth dropped open. "But I need your help!"

She nodded and pulled away from the Hokage.

"Anything. Please tell me what to do."

"We need to remove the stakes," Tenten looked up at Tsunade to see the seal on her forehead had released. Her hands were glowing green and she pressed them to Neji's chest. "Tenten! When I instruct you to, I need you to pull each stake out, do not hesitate! Do you understand!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good! Now! The first one!"

Tenten moved behind Neji and pulled the stake out gently.

"Do not be gentle! We don't have time for timid behavior!"

"R-right!" Tenten grit her teeth and roughly pulled the first stake out. It was slick with blood and she watched shocked as Tsunade healed the hole that it had made.

Tenten and Tsunade pulled the rest of the stakes from Neji's torso, the holes in his body closing as soon as Tenten pulled them out.

Once she was done, Tsunade pushed Neji onto his back and ripped his vest open. Tenten watched, at his side, amazed as the woman before her worked. She pressed her hands roughly against his chest, forcing the chakra through his chest.

"Tenten! Mouth to mouth!"

Without hesitation, Tenten hovered over his face, pinched his nose and pushed her oxygen into his lungs.

After a few agonizing minutes, Tsunade stopped her. She pushed a little more chakra into Neji's chest before letting the green glow fade away.

She pressed two fingers into his neck and sighed.

"His pulse is back." Tenten wanted to pass out. Really? He was alive!?

"We still need to get him to the medics though, he's in critical condition."

Tenten looked down to see his eyes flutter open for an instant before closing again.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "oh my god." Tenten stroked his cheek before letting Tsunade scoop him up.

The hokage swayed slightly, the expulsion of such a large amount of chakra taking its toll on her.

"Let's go, Tenten."

"Hai!"

They ran to the medics station as fast as they could.

Tenten couldn't look away from him, unconscious in Tsunade's arms.

_Unconscious…_

_Alive._

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait between updates. This chapter was really hard to write. I already have the next chapter written, so it won't be as long a wait to see what happens. While I won't give away any hints, I will suggest you have ice cream/chocolate/whatever next week because writing it made me emotional. Haha. Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought. I skipped over a ton of the war because it was just so overwhelming. I read the manga and I had no clue what was going on half the time. Anyway, if any of you guys are interested in the middle ages, I have a new AU up! I am super in love with it! Please check it out and let me know what you think!

Also, idk how many of you guys read the song lyrics at the beginning of my chapters but the lyrics for this chapter are important. There's already been talk of the baby's gender in other chapters and if you guys remember these lyrics and pay attention, they will be relevant again. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silenced forever more.  
The distance is quite simply much to far for me to row  
It seems farther than ever before  
Oh no._

_I need you so much closer._

_\- Transatlanticism  
Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

"Good, he's stabilized." Tsunade relaxed over Neji's body and Shizune let out a sigh of relief.

Tenten watched both women and thought she might collapse. It all seemed so surreal. None of this could be happening. He was _alive._

Tenten was speechless.

Tsunade looked back to her and Tenten stepped forward. She felt Neji's ring thump against her chest and she trembled.

"He'll be okay?"

"Yes. However, we are unsure how to undo the seal on the Byakugan. We will have to research it more when we return to Konoha."

Tenten nodded. She pulled the necklace off her neck and took Neji's ring off the chain. She blushed slightly in front of Shizune and Tsunade, but allowed herself to find his hand and slipped on the ring anyway.

"Tenten, I hate to do this to you," started Tsunade, "But I need you to return to the battlefield."

Tenten shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Tsunade-sama."

"Tenten, I understand how you feel, but it is not a choice."

"Tsunade-sama, I would love to return to my comrades, but I cannot. It would be foolish. It was foolish of me to come here to begin with."

"I don't understand."

Tenten looked back to Neji, running her fingers over his.

_I need you so much closer._

"I'm pregnant, Tunade-sama."

Shizune gasped. "W-what?! Tenten!"

"Is this true, Tenten?" Tsunade looked down at her, skeptically.

"Hai." Tenten unzipped her vest and removed it, revealing the way her belly pressed out noticeably under her shirt.

Shizune gasped and Tsunade raised a brow.

"You are, indeed, pregnant." Tsunade's eyes trailed from Tenten's stomach to her eyes. "Why on earth-" Tsunade interrupted herself with a sigh. "There's no use scolding you right now. How far along are you?"

"Five months."

Tsunade massaged her temples.

"Prenatal care?"

"None," she whispered.

"Who knows?"

"Neji."

"Shizune, I need you to give Tenten a full evaluation and physical. I need to head back out there."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade left the tent and Tenten shivered. Despite what everyone would tell her and think about her, she knew she had made the right choice.

**~o0o~**

Tenten left the bathroom, again.

She was glad to be back home, especially now that the pressure on her bladder was getting worse. Her belly rippled under her shirt as the baby moved.

Her back ached, her joints were swollen, and at seven and a half months, it was hard to see her feet.

But none of that mattered, because today, Neji was being released from the hospital.

She wandered back into the hospital room, where Neji was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to leave.

Tenten walked up to him and pressed her forehead against his. He tilted his head up and she felt him catch her lips with his own. She leaned in, snaking her arms around his neck before she felt an obstruction between them.

She pulled away and looked down at her belly.

Neji returned his forehead to hers and chuckled lightly.

His fingers ran over her stomach.

_I need you so much closer._

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Lee and Guy should be here in a minute," she added.

"Joy," he smirked.

They kissed again and Tenten felt her chest swell. Neji pulled her in close, despite her belly and she fisted his shirt in her hands.

Their tongues twisted and Tenten suddenly felt the desire to hurry home without waiting for Lee or Guy. It had been too long since she'd felt him inside of her and she needed him.

She let out a soft moan and felt him kiss her deeper and cling tighter.

_I need you so much closer._

"Ah!" Their kiss ended and Tenten whipped her head around to meet green. "What a beautiful display of youth!" Their sensei walked in to the room with Lee in tow.

"Neji!" Lee ran up to their sides and draped his arms around Neji's neck. Neji grunted, but let Lee hug him.

Tenten giggled and wrapped her arms around both of them, happy to have her team back.

She then felt a warmth on her back as she was squeezed even closer to to her teammates by her sensei.

They were all back together. With her team at her side she now had the strength to take Neji to the Hyūga compound and face Hiashi.

It wouldn't be her first time seeing him after the war. Neji had many visitors during his recovery, especially from the clan. Hinata being the most frequent.

Hiashi and Tenten had yet to exchange words, but he had seen her stomach and her ring. Her only relief was that Neji no longer had a curse seal on his forehead, so he could not be punished in the traditional manner.

When the hug broke, Lee extended a hand to Neji, who accepted it to help him stand.

Guy and Lee gathered both Neji and Tenten's belongings and followed them out of the hospital room.

Tenten made sure to use the bathroom in the lobby before they walked to the compound.

**~o0o~**

Tenten sat at the table, a warm mug of tea between her hands. She was nervous. The elders had given Neji a couple of weeks to settle back in and no one had questioned when Tenten stayed with him. She did spend a fair amount of her time on the compound receiving stares from other Hyūgas. She had never seen so many unkind, white-eyed looks in her life. She felt like she was always being watched by someone. She probably was.

She could not even wait with Hinata to wonder what the elders would say about her marriage, as she was in the meeting as well, advocating on her behalf.

Since she knew that this day had been coming, she had worked hard trying to keep up appearances for the main branch. She presented herself meekly at meals and gatherings, and dressed in soft silks and yukatas that Hinata had lent her.

She was wearing a light blue one flecked with gold flowers and a red obi. Her hair was twisted up in a casual bun with two ornate chopsticks.

Tenten brought her mug of tea to her lips and tipped it back. She took in a swig of tea and felt warmth on her belly. She had spilled.

Tenten put the cup down and looked at her stomach, tears welling in her eyes. Tea now stained the pretty yukata. She was so clumsy and swollen.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she whimpered.

A napkin appeared before her and Tenten looked up to see Hinabi standing across the table.

Tenten took the soft cotton napkin and dried her eyes. Behind Hinabi was a maid, holding a small basket. When Hinabi nodded, the woman stepped forward and bowed to Tenten, placing the basket on the table.

"We wanted to help you," said Hinabi, "So we went to some of the clan mothers and asked for some stuff to help you through the rest of your pregnancy!"

Tenten looked up and smiled. "Thank you!"

"It was Natsu's idea," admitted Hanabi, nodding over to the maid.

"Natsu-san," Tenten smiled, "Thank you, and thank you too, Hinabi-sama."

The honorific felt odd on her tongue, but the thirteen year old girl in front of her was in line to succeed the Hyūga clan and Tenten had quite possibly broken an arranged marriage.

Hinabi pushed the basket towards Tenten and she looked inside. There were teas, ointments, baby clothes, and everything in between, including a small journal that Tenten later found to be filled with advice and stories from other Hyūga mothers.

Tenten felt more tears well up and held the napkin to her face.

Hinabi gave her a quick hug and Natsu poured her some fresh tea.

"Hinabi-sama," Natsu rested a hand on her shoulder. "We need to return to your studies, your father will want to train with you after."

"Of course," said Hinabi.

"Feel better, Tenten-nēchan!" Hinabi ran off. Natsu bowed lightly at Tenten before running after Hinabi.

Tenten took a few calming breaths and drank from her freshened up of tea.

A few minutes later another clan member came into the room and Tenten looked up, realizing it was her time to face Hiashi.

She placed her mug down on the table and tucked the handkerchief Hinabi had given her into the folds of her yukata.

She leaned against the table and pressed her weight on the surface to push herself up.

"Please, Tenten-san," The man urged her to stop, "I will assist you!"

Tenten wanted to insist that she could get up on her own, but she knew that not only would it be disrespectful, but she was truly having trouble lifting herself off the ground.

The Hyūga came to her side and helped her stand before he collected her basket for her. Stretching her back and smoothing her yukata over her stomach, Tenten went to face her new family.

She entered Hiashi's office as gracefully as she could. Everyone had been sitting and rose at her entrance. She found Neji and stood by his side, bowing low.

_I need you so much closer._

"Rise, Tenten," Hiashi ordered. Tenten straightened up and resisted the urge to rub her stomach, the baby was squirming, but she didn't want to bring too much attention to it.

Hinata came to stand by her side as well and she felt safe cushioned between the two.

When it came time to sit back down, Neji helped lower her to the cushion. Tenten felt ridiculous having everyone help her. Her stupid stomach was really complicating things.

Once she was comfortable, Neji returned to his own cushion.

"Tenten," Hiashi started, "We have spoken for a long while, even while Neji was in the hospital."

Tenten kept her eyes downcast, rubbing her fingers over the fabric of her yukata.

"I told you to stay away from our compound, and you have. I told Neji to stay away from you, he refused." Hiashi crossed his arms. "And here we are today." Tenten bit the inside of her lip. "How far along are you, Tenten."

"Eight months," her voice cracked and squeaked as she whispered.

"How long have you been _married_ to my nephew?"

"Six months."

"So you conceived out of wedlock?" She felt Neji tense at her side and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama,"

"Neji tells me that you intended to marry before you learned of your _condition._ He also said this child was unplanned."

"He is being honest."

"I am sure. Hinata has spoken on your behalf, she is very passionate about the subject. So," Tenten heard Hiashi rise and cross the room, standing before her. "Welcome to the family, Hyūga Tenten."

Tenten choked on a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. She folded over, as best she could, into a bow. She shivered and hear her own lips offer thanks before Hiashi left the room and Neji wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

_I need you so much closer._

**~o0o~**

The last month was slow and uncomfortable. And when Tenten was a week past her due date she became irritable.

Neji had tried to comfort her as much as he could, tucking pillows around her and massaging her back.

They had yet to talk about the war, it was too painful, but every time she felt his hand on her, she remembered the way Tsunade revived him.

After a few more days of her bad mood Tenten was ready to have the baby.

It was late afternoon and Tenten and Hinata were chatting lightly on a blanket in the garden. Hinata poured them each a cup of tea and Tenten sipped it lightly, enjoying the blend. Hinata made the best teas.

Sometimes Tenten was jealous of Hinata's motherly nature. Things like this seemed to come so easy to her. Tenten had motherly qualities to her, but her skills didn't reach much further than scolding Lee and Neji for their childish squabbles. Hinata was kind and gentle and made Tenten worry that she would be a terrible mother.

For the past few days, Tenten had been having mild contractions. They were uncomfortable, but infrequent and bearable. A visit with Tsunade had left Tenten disappointed as she confirmed that they were perfectly normal.

Today, however, Tenten had been feeling them all day, every half hour or so. As the day lengthened, they slowly grew closer together. Right now Tenten was feeling them every five to seven minutes.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" She nodded as cramps welled in her stomach and her back began to ache.

"How long has it been?" Tenten asked, letting out a deep breath.

"About five minutes." This had been her fifth contraction in the past half hour and Tenten was starting to get nervous.

_I need you so much closer._

"Get Neji?"

"Do you want me to wait until this one is over?" Tenten shook her head and sighed.

"No, I'm okay."

"Right, I'll go find him." Hinata stood up and ran into the main house, where Neji had been helping Hinabi train.

When the pain faded, Tenten leaned back and sipped her tea.

After a couple minutes Hinata returned with Neji.

He sat down by her side and she smiled.

"Hey Neji!"

"Are you alright? Hinata-sama told me you were feeling uncomfortable."

"I'm okay now. They're just getting closer together."

"Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as her stomach cramped again.

**~o0o~**

"Fuck! Ah! Please!" The pain was becoming overwhelming. They had decided to walk around the compound and Tenten was currently leaning against a support beam, Neji gently holding her while she whimpered and moaned.

"Breathe, Tenten," Hinata cooed.

She struggled to take deep breaths and whimpered. Whenever she would speed up her breathing, Hinata would gently urge her to slow down.

After a couple minutes the pain subsided.

The three of them fell into this pattern, spending most of the afternoon and evening helping Tenten through contractions.

Neji would hold her close and try to massage away the pain. Hinata tried to keep her hydrated and remind her to use the bathroom every hour or so.

Eventually Tenten wanted to lay down and they took her to Neji's apartment. They had to stop once for her to lean against the wall and cry out in pain. The pain seared through her entire stomach and it was nauseating.

They reached their rooms and Tenten moved to the bathroom where she threw up. She heard Hinata call someone to fetch Tsunade.

By the time the fifth arrived Tenten was in horrible pain, every few minutes. Neji was holding her in bed, while she panted and cried. She had her head in his lap and was clinging tightly to his wrist.

_I need you so much closer._

If she was hurting him, he didn't say. He did not move much, he just let her use him as a prop to labor against. To be fair, about an hour ago she had yelled at him for rubbing her back to much.

The pain subsided and Tenten relaxed in Neji's arms.

She watched the door slide open and Tsunade and Shizune entered. Hinata met her at the door and started relaying information.

Tenten ignored them and closed her eyes, plucking at the fabric of Neji's sleeve.

Tsunade came up to them and Tenten's eyes fluttered open when she felt Tsuande pull the sheets back, exposing her legs.

Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Tenten?"

"Like shit."

Tsuande chuckled.

"Mind if I check on you?"

"Sure." Tenten nuzzled into Neji's elbow and felt his hand shift and rest on her shoulder.

"I just need you to spread your legs, Tenten."

Since she was laying on her side, Tenten lifted her top leg, feeling only slightly embarrassed about exposing herself. But at the same time, if Tsunade could help, she would do whatever was asked.

She watched Shizune squeeze some lubricant onto Tsunade's fingers and then gasped when she felt two fingers push deep inside of her. She felt Neji stiffen and wondered how long it had taken him to realize what Tsuande meant when she asked Tenten if she could "check on her."

Being a woman, having a doctor inside of her wasn't new, but she suspected Neji hadn't considered it as part of a routine physical. She winced when she felt Tsunade's fingers on her cervix, her least favorite part of the exam and then her hand was gone. Tsunade cleaned herself on a towel and Tenten dropped her leg. Hinata tucked her back in.

"8 centimeters, fully effaced. Has her water broken?"

"Not yet, Tsuande-sama," answered Hinata.

"Has she had anything to eat or drink?"

"Not since lunch, she can't seem to hold anything down. Not even water."

"Well, we need to keep our eye on her fluids to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated."

"What else should we do, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten tried to pay attention to the conversation, but the cramps were surging again and she cried out and began to panic through the sharp pains.

Tsunade crouched down to met her gaze.

"Breathe with me, Tenten." Tenten cracked her eyes open to meet the gaze of Tsunade. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, humming, showing Tenten how to breathe.

Tenten tried to follow along, but abandoned her efforts quickly, allowing the pain and panic to take over.

"Tenten," Tsunade tried again. "Easy. Deep breath in, low, slow, exhales." Tenten nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply. She exhaled slowly, a low moan in her throat. "Good, Tenten. Again." Tenten repeated the breathing exercise, moaning low again with her exhale. "Again."

Tsunade prompted her through the breathing exercise again and again until the contraction ended.

"Good, Tenten. Now rest up." Tsunade brushed a lock of hair out of Tenten's face and stood back up. "Neji,"

He looked up at Tsunade, unsure of his predicament.

"Make her breathe that way through her next contraction. Hinata, Shizune, come with me." Tenten felt him tense with panic. "Don't worry," Tsunade seemed to read his mind, "we will be right back, I need Hinata to show Shizune and I were we can get a few things. You will be okay. If Tenten want's to move to a different position, let her."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

And then they were alone.

Tenten laid calmly in his arms, resting. He noted the way her breathing had slowed and hoped she would be able to get a little sleep.

He was careful not to move, he didn't dare upset her again. Nothing they had experienced as ninja had prepared them for this. The pain Tenten felt was inexplicable. She wanted nothing more than for it to go away and for the baby to be magically in her arms again. She hated this, she hated being pregnant, she wanted it all to go away.

The clock ticked softly and wondered how long it had been since her last contraction. No doubt Neji was keeping track. She thought about asking him, but the very idea of talking was exhausting to her.

She wondered when she would actually have the baby. Tsunade told her to rest up, but she had already been in pain all day. How much longer could it possibly last?

A slow pain began to build in her stomach and she could have cried. It seemed like they would never end.

"Neji," she managed to croak out his name before gasping as the pain started to well.

_I need you so much closer._

"Remember your breathing," he told her, "nice and slow, like Tsunade showed you."

"Please," she begged as the pain surged, she panted and moaned.

"Tenten," his voice was deep and grounding. Why had she yelled at him before? "Breathe," he instructed. She did, clinging to the memory of Tsunade's instructions. She gathered in a deep breath and let out a long, low moan. "Good," he praised her and talked her through a few more breaths.

When the contraction passed, Tenten pushed herself up. Neji helped her into his arms, while she rested on her hands and knees. He leaned back into the headboard and she followed him, feeling too fatigued to count on her own strength.

His steady heartbeat filled her ear and she smiled and relished in the fact that he was here, and alive, and they were having a baby.

Whenever she moved, he fixed the blankets around her, keeping her warm and concealed. Tenten didn't remember when she had abandoned her clothes, but she was happy to be rid of them. Another contraction rocked her and she swayed and breathed on her knees, clinging to his shirt. Everyone came back in and when Tenten finished contracting, Tsunade checked her again.

She felt the fifth press two fingers into her again and she tried to relax. "You're doing great, Tenten." She then heard her whisper to Shizune _eight_.

It was then, in the second hour with Tsunade and no progress, that Tenten realized it was going to be a long night.

**~o0o~**

Her water broke when she got up to go to the bathroom between contractions. Neji led her to the bathroom and when they reached the cool tile, she paused and leaned into him, contracting again. The interval between the bouts of pain was shrinking and Tenten thought she was going to go insane.

She felt a dampness between her legs as something trickled down her leg. Mortified, she thought for sure she had lost control of her bladder during the contraction. But when the contraction faded and she still felt like she had to pee, she found herself confused.

"I think my water broke?" Neji looked down at her, surprised and she blushed.

"Would you like me to get Tsunade?" She nodded into his shirt and felt him turn to Hinata and motion for her to to fetch the fifth.

After her trip to the bathroom and she was cleaned up and comfortable in bed, she progressed quickly. Tsunade told her she was fully dilated.

"Let me know when you feel the urge to push," she instructed. Tenten nodded, head back in Neji's lap, but on her back now. She still had several hours to go.

At 4:00AM, Tenten had a daughter.

**~o0o~**

The first few weeks were scary, Tenten was never quite sure what she was doing with her daughter, but she supposed as long as the baby seemed happy, she was doing okay.

Lee and Guy had been eager to help them name her. Guy had a list of names that had to do with spring and beauty. Hanako, Haruko, and Harumi were his three favorites. Lee had been very adamant on the name Midori.

Tenten confessed she liked the name Sayuri and Neji agreed with her.

Although he would never admit it, Neji took to fatherhood like a fish to water. Tenten wasn't sure she'd ever found him as attractive as she did holding their child.

She often watch as he would rock Sayuri to sleep, her tiny form pressed against his chest, and feel herself well with desire.

She would lean over him as he sat, rocking, and kiss him deeply.

Today was just like every other. She watched Sayuri snooze on Neji's chest and smiled.

"Lee and Guy-sensei will be over soon. We should put her down so she can rest up."

"Alright," Neji let Tenten scoop up the baby, who cooed and whimpered when the warmth left her. Tenten quickly pulled her in close, hushing her softly and bouncing and swaying as she walked towards the bedroom.

She placed Sayuri on the bed and rewrapped her swaddle, making sure she was wrapped tightly. Once she was satisfied, Tenten placed Sayuri in the center of the bed.

She kissed her baby and returned to the living room.

A few minutes later, Lee and Guy arrived for tea. Tenten noted that they looked nice today. Their hair was brushed back and they grinned with excitement.

"Tell me, my youthful flower," started Guy, "how are you enjoying motherhood?"

Tenten giggled, awkwardly. Being called a mother and a Hyūga still sat oddly in her ears.

"It's nice."

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

"And Neji helps enough?" Neji frowned at his sensei and Tenten laughed.

"Of course, Guy-sensei. He's a good father."

Guy grinned and stuck his thumb out at Neji. "This is wonderful news, Neji. You have truly embraced your youth!" Neji's face remained unchanged.

Lee lit up at Guy's comments.

"Neji! I want to be a better father than you!"

Neji stared blankly at Lee.

"Lee," started Tenten, "You should probably work on getting a girlfriend first."

"Sakura-chan will make a perfect mother for my child, I am sure!"

Tenten wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily for her, Lee moved on.

"Tenten, may I hold Sayuri-chan?"

"Sure, Lee. Let me go get her. She should be almost done with her nap anyway."

Tenten snuck back into the bedroom and scooped up Sayuri. She returned to the living room and passed her daughter to Lee. His face lit up.

"Hello Sayuri-chan!" Lee cooed in the baby's face. "It's your favorite Lee-Ojisan!"

"You're her only Lee-Ojisan," complained Tenten.

"And that is why I am her favorite!"

Neji sighed at the ridiculousness of their discussion. After a few minutes, Lee passed Sayuri to Guy who grinned brightly with pride over the perfect offspring of his students. Lee cooed when Sayuri opened her eyes in Guy's arms, her pale irises looking up at them.

After another minute, Sayuri began to fuss and Tenten took her back, heading to the couch. She unfastened her shirt and Neji stood up. She looked up at him with a look that said _don't worry._

Lee struggled to avoid looking when Tenten exposed her breast to the room. Sayuri took it eagerly. The act did not seem to phase Guy.

She watched Neji give Lee a look that told her that he'd kill Lee if he looked too long. Tenten sighed. Evidently their childish antics would never end. Neji brought a pillow to Tenten and she let him tuck it under her arm. He then grabbed a baby blanket that Hinata had knit them and passed it to Tenten, who draped it over Sayuri and her chest.

"Neji," she called when Sayuri had finished eating. Neji took Sayuri from her, asleep at the breast, and put her to bed.

Tenten readjusted her bra and buttoned her shirt. She pulled the baby blanket off of her and stood up, stretching. She looked over to Lee and Guy who were eagerly discussing their new responsibilities with Sayuri.

"Now that you are an uncle, you must conduct yourself as an adult, Lee!" Urged Guy.

"You are right, as always, Guy-sensei! But how do adults act?!"

"Adults should act cool, Lee."

"Ah! That's right!"

Tenten felt Neji at her side. "Any comment on that?"

"I don't think I have to comment."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Tenten laughed and Neji rolled his eyes.

**~o0o~**

Once they were alone again Tenten nuzzled into Neji's embrace. After a minute he pulled away and lead her to the bedroom, where their daughter was asleep on the bed.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Tenten leaned in and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and went to the bed and scooped up their daughter.

When he returned to her side, Tenten pushed a kiss to the baby's forehead in his arms and felt content. Her life was perfect and her baby's forehead untouched by the caged bird seal.

"Tenten," his voice was soft and loving. She met his gaze.

"What is it, Neji?"

"You are going to make a perfect mother."

Tenten's brows knitted in confusion. She was already a mother.

"I don't understand. Am I pregnant again?"

"No," Was his voice getting quieter? Why, when Neji was so close to her, did her family feel so far away?

_I need you so much closer._

"Then, what's going on?"

"You're dreaming," he whispered.

"What?"

"You're dreaming, Tenten."

"No I'm not!" But she knew he was right. Her surroundings were fading and shifting around her and he seemed further away. She felt her stomach flutter and looked down to find herself pregnant again.

"I'm sorry, Tenten." She felt a kiss on top of her head, almost as light as air. Shock gave way to terror and her vision blurred, making it harder to see Neji's already fuzzy form.

_I need you so much closer._

"Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" She was crying openly now, reaching out to Neji and Sayuri, but she couldn't feel him anymore. She could only hear his voice as he whispered the final words she heard on his lips.

_I need you so much closer._

"I love you, Tenten."

"Neji!" She was begging now, darkness encompassing her. "Please, Neji!"

But he was gone and he had taken their daughter and her world with him.

"Neji!"

And then sunlight blinded her.

Tenten was back on the battlefield, the wrappings from so many months ago falling off her in sheets.

Had it even been months?

She wasn't sure where or when she was or if anything she was seeing and feeling was even real.

She stared down at the ground, panting, vision blurred.

Where was she? Was the war still going on? Were her teammates okay? Was _Neji_ okay?

She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers.

She heard someone walk up to her and cast her eyes up to see Hiashi standing over her, looking down.

She greeted him with a soft whimper, unashamed of her tear-stained cheeks.

He bent down and scooped her up into his arms and she gave in, hugging her arms around his neck, crying silently.

She let Hiashi carry her off the battlefield and into reality.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm sorry, but I had to do this. It was really hard to do this all especially with all of your amazing reviews, but this had been my plan from the beginning, for her to have perfection after the war all for it to really have been her dream during the infinite tsumyaki. I hope you all stick around for the end because I love you all! 3


	13. Chapter 13

_"There are no signs and there are no stars aligned  
__No amulets, not a charm to bring you back to my arms"_

_\- All My Stars Aligned  
St. Vincent_

* * *

Despite the intensity of the war and the surging hormones that tore through her body, Tenten was not ready to give into the swarm of emotions that left her teetering on the edge of her sanity.

She had been back in Konoha for two days, arriving with Hiashi, who spoke no more than needed and never of the war.

They only parted ways when Tenten had been checked into the hospital to be evaluated and worried over and overstocked with tests, treatments, and prenatal vitamins.

She had refused to talk to the hospital therapist and refused any evaluations and treatments for her mental health.

Tenten was still unsure when she had been caught in the dream. She did not know where her reality had ended and she was not ready to find out. She carefully constructed a reality around her, a thin shell if only to keep her sane.

When she was discharged from the hospital she went home, feeling a strange pang in her chest when she opened the door to her dark and empty apartment.

For the first time, she felt like a piece of her was missing, but she wasn't positive on the source.

Maybe I'll feel better when everyone comes home.

She rested her hand on her swelling belly and saw the ring on her finger. She had forgotten it was there.

The memory of her putting it on her finger began to resurface, but she quickly pushed it away, using a meditative trick that Neji had taught her.

But she had never been good at meditating and the memory still lingered, threatening her. She stomped through the house, resolving to make as much distracting noise as possible. She flipped on the TV in the living room and turned up the radio in the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water and pulled her uniform off. When she bent over to pull off her pants, she caught the glimpse of gold that hung around her neck.

Her head snapped up and she looked into the mirror.

Her buns hung limply on her head, and her face looked weary. She thought she looked older than eighteen.

Brown eyes traced down her jaw to her neck, to where a gold chain hung. A wedding band that was far to large for her own finger hung between her breasts.

In a flash, the memory resurfaced, the imprint of Neji lying underneath her burned into her mind. But that had just been part of her dream, right?

She shook her head, trying to chase away the memory. She tried to think of another reason why his ring would be around her neck, but her memory was fuzzy and still a blurred mix between real life and genjutsu.

Tenten showered as quickly as she could and once she was dried and dressed she collapsed into her bed. It took only moments to fall into a deep, heavy sleep.

Her dreams were fleeting and too many to piece together. She slept longer and later than she had ever slept before.

Around one o'clock, she finally opened her eyes, a dull ache attacking her head. Her limbs were stiff and sore. The baby kicked and the bed felt too big.

**~o0o~**

Shikamaru stood in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked exhausted. She had barely recovered from her injuries before having to travel back to Konoha, oversee critical patients at the hospital, and resume her duties as Hokage.

But she looked like she was done being Hokage, and Shikamaru wouldn't find it surprising if another face appeared on the mountain soon.

A bottle of sake stood between them on the table. If it wasn't empty yet, Shikamaru expected it soon would be.

"Please tell me you have news of something other than the war."

Tsuande's speech was lazy, heavy with exhaustion and sake.

"That would be the good news," he admitted.

"So my good news is that your bad news is unrelated to the war?"

"Yes."

Tsuande pushed herself up in her seat and grabbed her bottle of sake, downing it.

"What is it, then?"

"It is about Tenten."

Tsunade raised a brow, mid sip, and placed the sake bottle down.

"I have heard Hiashi brought her back to the village a few days ago. I have not had a chance, however, to visit the hospital and hear how she is recovering from her injuries, if she had any, which I assume she did, to be brought back to the village so early."

"Her injuries were minor, she could have been patched up in the field. She was brought back for another reason."

"And, here comes the news?" Tsunade looked up at Shikamaru, curiously.

"Ah. She is quite pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Tsuande leaned forward, as if she had not heard him perfectly.

"Almost six months along."

"And we let her go to war?!" Tsuande stood up, fists pressed into the desk.

"I spoke with Neji, before we marched." Shikamaru frowned, he had been so concerned with keeping an eye on Tenten that he had been blindsided when Neji had taken a fatal wound. "I got the impression that they had argued about the matter passionately. He asked me to watch over her."

"And where is she now?"

"I stopped by the hospital before coming over here this morning. She was discharged yesterday afternoon. I assume she is home."

"I would like to speak with her."

"With all do respect, Tsuande-sama," Shikamaru offered, "You are still recovering and who knows what kind of state Tenten is in, with Neji... Perhaps you should hold off on scolding her."

"I will speak with her later, then. But I want you to go to her apartment and check on her."

"Of course, Tsuande-sama."

**~o0o~**

Tenten woke with a groggy headache. She wanted to stay curled up in her bed, but her bladder protested, so she pushed up and dropped her feet to the floor. When she stood, her body ached. Her legs stretched out as she crossed over to the bathroom.

She did not look in the mirror, she avoided her reflection. She just focused on the task at hand, trying to push away any memories of the war.

She was at the edge of her bed when she heard the knock at her door and groaned. Comfort had been seconds away and someone had interrupted the bliss of warm blankets and soft pillows.

She pulled open the door to meet Shikamru's face.

"Tenten," his eyes drifted briefly to her stomach. She was too tired to try and hide her condition any longer.

"Surprise," she murmured, acknowledging his quick glance at her stomach.

"Actually," he admitted, "I knew."

Tenten's eyes narrowed with confusion and suspicion.

"How?"

"Neji came to see me before the war."

"He never told me that."

"He didn't want you to be upset, just safe. Since you two were split up, he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Well, thank you."

"Tenten," he leaned in close, trying to get better access to her, but she hadn't opened the door all the way. She was guarding herself. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Shikamaru, I'm fine. Thank you."

Tenten closed the door on him, gently. She did not want to talk about anything that had happened. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and wait for Neji to come home and wake her up with soft kisses. He was probably stuck at the compound, meeting with Hiashi about the war, maybe recovering from an injury.

She crawled back into bed and fell back asleep.

When she woke up again it was because she sensed intruders. She did not move to defend herself, recognizing the familiar pulses of Lee and Hinata's chakra patterns.

The bed dipped down at her side and she felt gently calloused fingers brush back her hair and tuck it behind her ear. She kept her eyes shut, wondering if they would leave if she appeared to be asleep.

She heard the clink of dishes from her kitchen and soon she knew that Lee was in her bedroom with a mug of tea.

"She is sleeping," came Hinata's voice.

"She isn't," was Lee's frank reply. "I can tell when she's faking, she always used to try and sleep in when we were gennin. We'd have to let ourselves in and drag her out of bed to go train." Lee laughed, but Tenten kept her eyes shut.

Go away! She thought, bitterly.

"Tenten," she felt both of their eyes on her, and then Lee's hand on her shoulder. "Please open your eyes."

Hinata remained silent, stroking her hair.

"Tenten, we won't leave until you open your eyes."

"Go away, Lee," she murmured.

"Come on Tenten, I made you some tea."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"I don't want tea."

Lee shouldn't have made her tea, that was Neji's job.

"What do you want, Tenten?"

_Neji_.

"I don't know." She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to cry.

She felt Hinata lay down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Tenten let her, resting her head on the soft cushion of Hinata's breasts. She remembered hugging her mother so many years ago and felt herself relax.

She opened her eyes and met Lee's gaze. He looked sat and concerned, and she flicked her gaze away from him. He moved around the bed and laid down behind her, tossing an arm over her waist.

Why Lee and Hinata thought she needed so much affection and comfort, she wasn't entirely sure, but she decided she was grateful not to be alone.

If Neji had told them about the baby, she did not know. They did not ask questions, but Lee did react, tensing against her back when her belly squirmed under his hand.

Tenten smirked.

"He likes you."

"Is it a boy?" Lee's whisper was filled with surprise and curiosity.

"I am sure." Tenten rested her hand on his and pulled her friends, her family, in closer.

The next time she woke, she was the only one in bed.

The sound of whispers had pulled her from a dreamless sleep. She felt more comfortable than she had the last time she woke. How long ago that had been, she wasn't positive. She remembered getting up once or twice to use the bathroom and Hinata tried to coax her into eating a little, however, it mostly had been sleep.

She heard the sound of her dresser drawer close and someone opened her closet door and began rummaging through hangers. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked over to see Lee directing Hinata around her bedroom.

"Tenten!" Lee's enthusiasm made her ears ache. "You're awake!"

Hinata came to her side and sat on the bed, placing a folded article of clothing on her lap. Tenten recognized it as the black dress she had worn to Asuma's funeral so long ago.

She looked over at Hinata, confused.

"What's that for?"

She heard Lee pause at her dresser and she felt his back stiffen.

Hinata frowned, looking down at the dress, not able to make eye contact.

"The funeral," she finally muttered.

"W-who's funeral?"

Only now did Hinata look up, her face pained and puzzled.

"Tenten, what is the last thing you remember before the infinite tesumyaki?"

She felt anxiety swell in her chest.

"I-I don't know... I-I... It's all just kind of jumbled together, I guess."

"Can you try and sort through the information?"

"I'd rather not discuss this right now." She stood up abruptly and snatched the dress from Hinata's lap before slipping away to the bathroom.

She peed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She shed her pajamas and grabbed a bra that had been hung on the back of the door. The cups were a bit too small and her breasts pushed over the top. She pulled the dress on over her and the fabric stretched easily over her stomach. The wide neckline gave way to ample cleavage and the skirt fell a little short, due to her stomach, hitting mid thigh instead of just above her knees.

She brushed out her hair and tied it up into her usual style of two buns. She kept her necklace on, the chain disappearing between her breasts. She pinned some earrings in and applied a light layer of makeup.

She pushed open the bathroom door and returned to her room.

"When do we have to be there?"

Hinata and Lee had been whispering close to each other, they both snapped up and looked at her.

"It starts in an hour," said Lee, "Hinata and I need to get changed, would you like to come with one of us?"

"How about I just meet you outside of the Hokage's tower?"

"Ok."

Together they walked to the front door and stepped outside. Tenten closed the door and followed them down to the street. They parted ways and Tenten decided to get some ramen, realizing how hungry she was.

She ordered and tucked herself in the corner of the stall, not making eye contact with the cook. When he placed the bowl in front of her, she thanked him and ate in silence.

She had barely dug into her bowl when someone sat down next to her. She had picked the last seat because she had wanted to be alone. She thought her body language would convey that enough.

She dropped her chopsticks and looked over at the intruder to find Kakashi sitting next to her, dressed in black.

She looked back to her food and ate slowly. Kakashi did not talk, but something about his presence made the meal more tolerable.

When she was finished eating, he stood with her, accompanying her to her meeting place.

Hinata was there and shortly after her arrival, Lee and Guy appeared. Lee was pushing Guy in a wheelchair. His leg was wrapped and bound in a cast.

As they walked towards the cemetery, others joined in on their procession.

When they reached the cemetery Tenten recognized more faces. She felt dozens of eyes on her and suddenly was very aware of her belly.

The service started, however, Tenten couldn't understand the priest. It was as if he was speaking a different language. All she could see was the grave stone before her and the name carved into it.

_Hyuga Neji_.

Her brows furrowed.

_Hyuga Neji_.

She began to feel dizzy and took a deep gulp of air.

_Hyuga Neji._

She whipped her head to her left to see Lee weeping at her side.

_Hyuga Neji._

"Lee?"

He heard the anxious plea in her voice and snapped his attention to her.

"Tenten, are you okay?" He whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

Tenten shook her head and shrugged him off, feeling claustrophobic.

"I'm dizzy." Her breath sped up and she felt her throat close up, it was getting harder to breathe. "Lee, please," Tenten gasped and Lee began to panic next to her.

"Tenten, what's wrong? Are you okay? Tsuande! Sakura!"

"I can't..." she gasped feeling the world around her spin and she saw the headstone again.

_Hyuga Neji._

She fell to her knees. Before Lee could catch her she was on the ground, tears trailing down her cheeks. She gasped and sobbed, trying to breathe and calm herself down.

It couldn't be real, none of this could be real. It had to still be the dream.

She felt an ache in her chest like none she had ever felt before, like someone had tore a part of her away, leaving her hollow and pained. Tenten cried out, gasping and hunched over before she felt someone hug her close.

Someone who shared her exact pain was holding her close, cooing in her ear and stroking her hair while she sobbed and came to know her reality.

The rest of the world watched as Kurenai cradled and babied Tenten while she finally fell apart.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading. Sorry about the time between updates, especially with the last chapter. I'll try to update more reguarly now. Anyway, if you need anything uplifting to read, check out my profile. I've got a middle ages au that I'm having so much fun writing that one right now. :) Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll have more soon!


	14. Chapter 14

_"Ever since I was a little girl_

_My mama always told me  
there'd be boys like you_

_So when I'm with you, I have fun  
Yeah when I'm with you, I have fun_

_I hate sleeping alone."_

_\- When I'm With You  
Best Coast_

* * *

_"Can I braid your hair?"_

_"No."_

_Tenten shifted her weight and leaned up against the tree they sat under._

_"Why not?" She wasn't sure if they were well acquainted enough for her to press the issue, but his hair was so long and looked so soft and she wanted nothing more than to thread her fingers through it and play a little._

_Neji's voice was low and even and he did not open his eyes or break from his meditative pose. And although he looked perfectly calm, she could hear the irritation that laced his words._

_"Because, I don't want my hair braided."_

_"Just really quick?"_

_"No, Tenten."_

_She sighed and leaned up against the tree, pulling her knees to her chest._

_"Man, this team is so lame."_

_"You were not put on a three man squad to have fun."_

_"I know!" She snapped, turning over to look at him. He still had not moved or opened his eyes. "I just thought that I would have fun people on my team! Instead I'm sandwiched between you - Mr. Serious - and _Lee_." She leaned back against the bark and looked up at the leaves. "I just thought I'd be placed on a team with people more relatable."_

_"We could have a very many things in common. You could discover that if you asked a few questions."_

_"If I ask questions, Lee and Guy will overreact and tell me how youthful I am being and you, you just won't give me a good answer."_

_"A good answer? What defines a good answer?"_

_Tenten shrugged her shoulders, knowing he wouldn't see it, and spoke._

_"I don't know... You always say 'no' or something cryptic and depressing."_

_She watched his brows furrow at that before smoothing back out across his forehead._

_"Maybe if you are dissatisfied with my answers you should reconsider the types of questions you ask me."_

_Tenten rolled her eyes, knowing that his answer was also a jab at her request to braid his hair. She fell silent and wound a piece of grass around her finger by her side, playing with it gently, trying not to pull it from the ground. She suspected her silence relieved him and bit back a retort._

_Her eyes landed on the soft expanse of hair that fell down his back and her fingers ached._

_Slowly, carefully, she raised her hand, hoping she would go unnoticed, and reached over, running her fingers lightly over his hair._

_She watched him stiffen and before she had registered the change of the features on his face, her wrist was gripped tightly and pulled away._

_The whole while, he did not open his eyes. It was starting to annoy her._

_"I thought I said no, Tenten. You should respect my boundaries."_

_Tenten leaned in close, rolling onto her knees and stared at his closed eyes, willing him to open them._

_"We are teammates now," she began, "we will come to know each other very intimately, whether you like it or not. What is the point in resisting?"_

_His eyes opened and met hers. She was always taken aback by the soft pale irises and pupils, which were a start contrast to her own dark brown eyes._

_"Fine."_

_Tenten furrowed her brows, confused._

_"Fine," he repeated, "but I have my own request."_

_Tenten nodded and felt the grip on he wrist slacken._

_"I'd like to see you with your hair down."_

_A pang of dread slid through her chest. She looked at his hair again, soft and smooth. Her hair would be a wild and poofy mess once released from her buns. And she had no hairbrush to try and tame it. She saw his lips turn up into a smirk._

_"W-why?"_

_"Curiosity. I don't think I've seen you with anything other than those buns since we started at the academy."_

_"But my hair will be such a mess if I take it out and-"_

_"You asked me to do something I would rather not do and I now ask the same of you, in exchange."_

_Tenten could do no more than open and close her mouth, at a loss for words._

_"I thought you wanted to bond with your teammates."_

_Her hand flew up to one of the buns and she ran her fingers over one of the smoothed knots she had tied up this morning._

_"Fine," she conceded. The offer, after all, was too tempting to pass up. "But don't look."_

_Neji shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, falling back into his practice._

_Tenten untied the strip of fabric around her forehead and relished the cool air that hit her. She was still not used to wearing it. She looked down at the metal plate and the engraved leaf symbol before placing it on the grass in front of her._

_The tips of her fingers rooted into the first bun, finding the hair elastic that contained the mess, and she tugged lightly. The elastic came with her fingers and her hair fell down her back, landing between her shoulder blades. She quickly pulled out the other elastic and secured them both on her wrist. Then she spent a good minute trying to comb down the waves and poof that were a side effect of her hair style._

_"Um, okay." She continued to comb down her hair when he opened his eyes, tucking some behind her ear._

_Tenten watched him take in the sight and felt her cheeks warm. She was not used to the attention, especially from someone like him._

_"You look nice," he offered._

_"T-thanks."_

_Neji shifted forward a little and turned his back to her. She picked up quickly on his cue and grinned._

_Her hands quickly found the elastic that held his hair back and she pulled it free, adding it to her wrist. She smoothed and separated his hair into three sections, fingers scraping against the warmth of his back as she did so._

_Carefully, and slowly, she began to plate his hair, forming a single, large, braid down his back._

_"Has anyone ever asked to braid your hair before?"_

_"Just you, and every other girl I've ever met."_

_Tenten believed him. His hair was perfect for braiding._

_"And how many girls have you let braid your hair?" She didn't know why, but the thought of any of the other girls in their class braiding Neji's hair sent a wave of jealously through her._

_"This is the first - and last - time."_

_He glanced over his shoulder at her and her heart sped up. She nodded in understanding and looked back down at the braid._

_Tenten finished quietly and when she was done she took a moment to admire her work. The braid was smooth and even and she was jealous of how nice it looked. She then slid her fingers in and pulled the braid loose for him._

_She smoothed his hair back and tied it back into the low pony tail he usually wore._

_"Thanks, Neji."_

**~o0o~**

Every muscle in Tenten's body screamed in protest, but she remained in her spot.

An ache slid through her side. It was the type of ache that came from sleeping in the same position all night. Except she had also slept all day.

On top of that, her stomach was swollen, her breasts were tender and her bed was lonely. But if she rolled over it would be to his side of the bed. She didn't want to lay on his side, she didn't even want to see his pillow.

She wasn't worried that she would see a ghost. No, in fact, it was much the opposite. She was terrified that she would roll over and see nothing.

She would see that the sheets were no longer wrinkled from his form. That she would not sense the warmth he'd left behind on their last night, nor would his ghost lay beside her.

She knew that if she rolled over she would have to face the fact that she was alone.

Tenten didn't cry much anymore, she had squeezed out every last tear the first few days after the funeral. Besides, all crying got her was a stuffy nose and a throbbing headache. It would not bring him back, and therefore (in her opinion) was not worth the effort.

Besides, konochi weren't supposed to cry.

She shifted her weight a little in the bed to readjust the pressure on her side. She found some relief and let herself relax a little.

Through the open door to her bedroom she could hear the front door creak as it opened and she sighed. Although Tenten was never in the mood for visitors, the past couple weeks had brought her Hinata and Lee on a daily basis, sometimes twice a day.

They would bring her food and keep her company. Hinata was usually able to coax her into a shower or just to get up and stretch a bit.

Tenten hated it.

She knew they did it out of love and concern, but she carried a guilt, knowing that they chose to place her needs above their own interests. Tenten hated that she would allow herself to lay in bed and refuse to take care of herself.

She heard the familiar gate of Hinata's footsteps as she crossed the small space of Tenten's apartment.

When the bed sank behind her, Tenten stifled a sigh and pushed herself up to a seated position. With tired eyes she looked over to Hinata, who was dressed smartly in pale a lavender and grey kimono with the Hyuga insignia on the back. It was tied snugly with a black obi and her hair was swept over her shoulder and held there with a pin.

"You look nice," Tenten commented.

"Thank you, Tenten."

"What's the occasion? Surely you didn't dress up to come see me." Tenten tried to crack a smile at her poor attempt at humor, but she was not quite ready for smiles yet.

"A-actually, I d-did."

Hinata seemed nervous, and the slight stutter set Tenten on edge. It was now that Tenten noticed the large box on Hinata's lap.

"I don't understand."

"M-my father has requested an a-audience..." Hinata looked up at her, "With you."

Tenten's eyes fell onto the box. It wasn't very deep. It looked like it weighed very little. She suspected there was a kimono for herself in it.

"I see."

Tenten looked down at her tired and swollen body. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Her hair was greasy and she could feel the weight of bags under her eyes.

"I suppose I should shower then."

Once Tenten was freshly showered, she dried her hair and smoothed out the kinks with a flat iron. She then wove a braid along the side of her head and down into a low bun at the back of her neck. She secured it with a decorative pin and slipped into her kimono.

Tenten shifted awkwardly as Hinata tugged at her obi. Even though Hinata kept the length of fabric looser to accommodate her belly, Tenten felt strange in the outfit. She felt Hinata finish off the knot in the back and circle around to view her work.

Tenten's kimono was light blue with a pink obi. It was very pretty, but she felt out of place next to Hinata's muted colors. Although, Tenten suspected Hinata strove away from the clan's colors and seal so that Tenten would not look too forward with Hiashi.

And the bulky form of the kimono hid her condition a little, she suspected this was intentional as well.

Tenten slipped on her sandals and they stepped outside.

The sunlight made her eyes ache, but eventually the freshness of the air took over and Tenten found that she began to feel better. The walk to the compound took them past shops and stalls and Tenten was able to convince Hinata to break for a quick snack.

Eventually they reached the compound and Tenten felt her stomach churn. The last time she had laid eyes on the smooth white walls surrounding the lavish estate she had been told never to show her face there again.

She remembered the bliss from that afternoon, she then remembered the pain, the reprimanding, the anguish and chaos that had ensued. It was a shame, she thought, how such a small amount of love could conjure up so much hate.

Tenten followed Hinata across the grounds and onto the polished wood floors, where they removed their shoes and shuffled down the hall with practiced ease.

Hiashi's office was simple, bland, and sparsely decorated. She was unable to take the time before to study the surroundings. A lacquered desk sat in the middle of the room with stacks of papers and notebooks neatly organized, in stark contrast to Tsunade's desk. Behind the desk hung a tapestry with the Hyuga seal on it, a bookshelf on either side.

Much to Tenten's relief, Hiashi's office was more modern, equipped with chairs. She would not have to struggle with kneeling today.

She eased herself into a chair and muffled a sigh of relief as the ache in her back began to fade. When she looked up she found the same pale eyes that haunted her dreams. Hiashi's lips were drawn in a tight line, slipping into the smallest of frowns, however Tenten could not read what the frown meant. Neji had always been easy for her to read and Hinata, Hinata made no effort to hide the aura of emotions that seemed to pulse around her. Hiashi, however, was a mystery to her, and that made her even more nervous.

"Tenten," he began, "you look well."

She noted, just barely, the way his eyes flicked to her stomach and back.

"I am doing better, Hiashi-sama," Tenten bowed her head. Despite the emotions that swirled around her and their rocky past, Hiashi had been the one to carry her off the battlefield and demand she be taken straight back to Konoha. And that, she could not forget. "Thank you."

"I was pleased to hear of your release from the hospital. I..." he paused, trailing off. Tenten caught her breath, realizing he was at a loss for words. Hurt flicked across his face and her chest ached. For a brief moment, they all lingered in the anguish of his death. Hiashi tried again.

"Neji was like a son to me." His eyes fell down to the desk in front of him. "I promised my brother I would protect him. I may have been too harsh at times, I admit, there were many mistakes I wish I could correct."

Tenten heard a muffled sniff and glanced over to see the way Hinata trembled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But," Hiashi continued, "Neji died the same way his father did, choosing to protect a loved one and for that there is no amount of gratitude I can express. And yet," Hiashi's eyes rose again to meet Tenten's gaze.

She held her lips together, in as straight a line as she could. She chose to focus on a point just beyond his gaze, to keep her composure. She did not want to give him any more opportunity to read her thoughts and feelings. She smoothed a calm mask over her face. She hoped it was enough to rival Neji's.

Hiashi's eyes settled on her own and he continued.

"And yet, this is a pain I had hoped I would never feel again, a pain I had hoped my daughter would never feel and a pain that - despite our past encounters - I would have never wished upon you."

Tenten felt the ache grow in the room again and she wished he would get to the point. Although she had sworn she'd shed every tear she had, new ones were threatening to form.

"Neji's death has brought with it the gift of life," Hiashi's eyes landed on Hinata and she saw the creases in his face soften at the sight of his daughter. Hiashi looked back to her. "And although he has left us, a piece of him remains."

Tenten fisted her hands and felt her nails bite into the soft flesh of her palms. It stung, but it distracted her.

"Tenten, you married my nephew."

She pulled her gaze to meet his and sunk her teeth into the spongy flesh of her cheek, in addition to the nails buried in her palms.

"I told him to stay away, and you were the first place he ran to. I told him to do his duty and he chose to plant his seed within you. I have pushed this too long and now nothing can be changed."

Tenten parted her lips, tongue heavy and dry. Her voice was raspy from the surge of emotion she was holding back.

"If nothing can be changed, then why am I here?" The words were supposed to be laced with confidence, but she thought they fell out of her awkwardly and spilled around her in a detached pile of self pity and loathing.

"Because I would like to do something right for my nephew and his family."

Tenten furrowed his brows at the acknowledgment of her marriage and her child. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Move into the compound."

Tenten sat up a little straighter.

"I... What?"

Hiashi sought to clarify and shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"You are almost to term, we would like you to come and live here. We would help you raise the child, and if he has the byakugan, we would teach him our techniques. You may move into Neji's apartment, if you like, or you may have a new apartment."

Tenten's hand fell on her belly. It was tucked away under layers of silk and cotton but Hiashi had brought it all out in the open. He was offering her what they had wanted and planned for after the war.

But it didn't quite sit well with her. Surely, she thought, they would expect Neji's son to be just as brilliant as his father and they could not risk allowing a Hyuga to be raised outside of the compound.

Tenten also suspected that turning down his offer would be difficult. It was quite a position she was squeezed in, and she hated politics.

But she had something that she needed to try and she thought it would be easier to get if she was compliant.

"Hiashi-sama, your offer is too kind and I could never turn you down."

Hiashi seemed to relax a little at the ease of her acceptance.

"However, I must make one request."

He nodded, knowing better than to concede without hearing what she wanted.

"My child will not have the curse seal placed on his forehead."

The tension that splayed across his face was brief, but instant. Surely this was not something that he could agree to without much debate among himself and the elders.

"All he wanted was to break free from your rules and I think that he is owed this much at least."

Hiashi nodded and rose from his chair.

"There is still time before the baby comes. We will discuss this more." Hiashi circled the desk and stilled in front of her. He held out his hand to her, an offer to help her up. "For now, why don't you stay with us and see how you like it?"

**~o0o~**

_"Tenten."_

_His tone was filled with warning and her fingers fell away from his hair. She was sitting behind him, disrupting his meditation, trying to braid his hair._

_Tenten slipped her arms around his torso, hugging his back to her chest, and rested her chin on his shoulder._

_"Come on Neji," she whispered, "please?"_

_"No, Tenten."_

_"You let me once before." She thought back to that afternoon from their gennin days and smiled. "Remember?"_

_She felt his chest expand and then she heard his sigh. He turned to look back at her._

_"Is interrupting my meditation sessions your favorite pastime?"_

_She felt her lips pull back into a smile._

_"No." She leaned into his ear and whispered, with lewd detail, her favorite pastime._

_She felt his breath catch and her fingers slipped over the button that secured his shirt. Neji caught her hand and pulled away before he turned around to face her. He then pushed her back to the ground, gently, and climbed over her, before he claimed her lips for himself._

**~o0o~**

The room smelled intoxicatingly familiar.

Hiashi and Hinata had allowed her a bit of privacy to take in the surroundings, and for that she was glad.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Tenten let herself cry.

His apartment was so much different than hers. Hers was hollow and empty and she was bitterly alone.

But here, she was surrounded by everything that had been a part of his life.

She took her time, moving slowly through his space, picking up a trinket here and there and running her fingers over a surface as a memory slid into view.

When she reached the bedroom something compelled her to tug at her obi. She wrestled with the silk knot until it loosened around her. She dropped the silk and began tugging at the other strips that held the gown in place until she was able to slip it off of her shoulders.

Tenten crossed the room, undressing, and left a trail of expensive cloth crumpled at her feet.

When she reached the dresser, she was stripped down to her underwear.

Carefully, she pulled open the drawer and pulled out a shirt. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply, burying her face in the soft cloth.

When she had her fill (although it could be argued that she could never get enough of his scent), Tenten slipped the shirt on over her and crawled into his bed.

The sheets and pillows smelled like him and she nuzzled under the blankets.

The ache in her heart was strong and she allowed herself to cry until she was too tired for the effort required.

But behind the ache rested contentedness. And when she dreamed that night, she dreamt of the happiness she had once known by his side.

**~o0o~**

_The sun was warm and Tenten relished in the way it made her skin tingle with pleasure. The only thing that had felt better was the gentle weight on her lap and the silky feeling between her fingers._

_Tenten lay on her back, in the soft grass, with Neji. He rested his head on her lap and lay back with his eyes closed and hands folded over his stomach. He looked relaxed._

_Between her fingers, Tenten was looping a loose lock of his hair, wondering why hers wasn't half as nice as his._

_She stretched and sat up, decided that she wanted to admire him over the sunshine. He remained as he was, unperturbed by her movements. She found herself grabbing larger pieces of hair as she played._

_Her fingers began to move on their own and the small chunk was partitioned into thirds and she began to cross them over each other._

_Neji knew what she was doing, Tenten was sure. He always seemed to know what she was doing or thinking. But today he made no move to stop her._

_She wove a small braid, a smile graced her lips._

_"I love you too, Neji."_

_She saw a smirk on his lips and felt her heart soar._

_Her eyes roamed the grass and she plucked a dandelion just to her left. She brought it up to them when she felt a hand on her wrist and noticed the stern, pale eyes on her own. However, he was still smiling, even as he warned her._

_"No flowers."_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been struggling with my motivation on finishing this. But I promise it will be finished. :D As always, thank you for taking the time to read and review!


End file.
